Late Nights with Buffy and Spike
by TigerTL
Summary: This is what happens when two alter-egos take control of MSN accounts and talk...and talk, and talk, and talk.... (Buffy/Spike) NEW last chapter, with new addy.
1. An explanation

Let me explain these, before I go any farther.  
  
My name is TL. Also known as TrinityLast. I have an alter-ego, however. Buffy likes to talk through me. It can be annoying, or not. Depends.  
  
Ok, so technically, I have two alter-egos, Goddess Of Justice being the other, but she's only mentioned in passing here. There will also be other people's alters mentioned, but you should be able to follow pretty well without knowing their originals.  
  
The other original that you actually need to know about is TigerWolf. She's another fiction writer...and her alter is Spike.  
  
Here's where it gets interesting.  
  
Our alter-egos keep getting together in MSN and talking. I mean...for hours. So, what follows are the pieces of their conversations that either TigerWolf (sometimes refereed to as Tiger in these) or I have saved. They aren't complete...either she or I seem to keep missing the beginnings, except for the last two, which I managed to get all of. So, just bear with me.  
  
Anyway, that's what these are. Yes, they'll be updated, because these two keep talking. Forever. They talk FOREVER!  
  
So, here they are. I'll admit, they're very B/S...but what do you expect?!? They're WRITTEN BY THEM!  
  
(P.S....those of you who don't want to play around with the idea of alters should know that no, Tiger and I did NOT script these. They really were written in MSN, just sitting there talking. So...hope you like 'em) 


	2. The First Night

Buffy: *sit's down and starts to paint her nails with bright blue polish*  
  
Spike: Well, hello again, luv.  
  
Spike: I'm back.  
  
Buffy: This I can see.  
  
Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to climb a fence.  
  
Buffy: I won't ask.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Garbage bag got stuck on top of it. Nothin' bad.  
  
Buffy: What was the thing doing up there to begin with?  
  
Buffy: Nevermind. DOn't tell me.  
  
Buffy: *holds up the finished hand* what do you think?  
  
Buffy: I don't look like I'm dying of hypothermia, do I?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* No. Looks nice on you.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Thanks!  
  
Spike: Now, if you used blue LIPSTICK, then you'd look like you needed help.  
  
Buffy: Very funny  
  
Spike: Thank you. *chuckles* And yes, I know that was sarcasm.  
  
Buffy: So...why is Justice cackling over here? She sounds like the wicked witch of the north.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I don't know... I thought the wicked ones were east and west.  
  
Buffy: Whatever'  
  
Buffy: *glares* You know what I meant  
  
Spike: Of course I do. I was around when that movie came out.  
  
Spike: I don't know, though...  
  
Buffy: You sure? TL keeps telling her to shut up and looking at me. Makes a girl nervous  
  
Spike: *blinks* Oh... It might have something to do with something I said earlier... Maybe.  
  
Spike: Or something Justice told me... I don't know.  
  
Buffy: *narrows eyes* Were you saying stuff about me?  
  
Spike: Nothin' bad.  
  
Buffy: What. Did. You. Say?  
  
Spike: *sighs* Justice told me that she was gettin' the impression that *I* was your best friend. I told her that I doubted that. And TL and I were discussin' my hobbies.  
  
Buffy: *blushes and looks down* Justice said that? I may have to hurt her.  
  
Spike: Yeah. I told her how unlikely and pretty much impossible that was. Since you only recently started not disliking me.  
  
Buffy: Right. Recently. because, it was recently. So, unlikely. Absoulutly. That was a good thing for you to say. *starts on her other hand and doesn't look up*  
  
Spike: *cocks head, small smile, sits on the couch*  
  
Spike: So. How's your day been, luv?  
  
Buffy: Boring  
  
Buffy: Sat at a desk doing nothing, then came back here. Now I'm painting my nails. Oh yeah. *rolls eyes* The stuff dreams are made of.  
  
Spike: Normalcy, you mean? I would think you'd relish in that.  
  
Buffy: Why? BEcuase I am so normal?  
  
Buffy: I gave up on that after the second time I died.  
  
Buffy: Normal people aren't resurected  
  
Spike: No. Because everything in your life and mine is so crazy, that a little bit of normalcy should be treasured.  
  
Buffy: This is too much.  
  
Buffy: I need something normal to *happen* to relish the normalcy. Otherwise it's too normal.  
  
Spike: That's one of the reasons that I like bein' around Tiger. As strange as she is, she's more normal than my usual life.  
  
Buffy: Was that a sentence?  
  
Spike: I think it was two.  
  
Buffy: I just meant that first one, Mr Smarty pants  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I know. But yeah. It does make sense.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay  
  
Spike: This morning, I woke up from my daymare, and Tiger's mum was makin' christmas cookies. That's an example of one of the normal things I love about bein' here.  
  
Spike: Or there... *shakes head* Place changes are confusin'.  
  
Buffy: Really? *wistful look* Cookies? See? That's a normal thing that can happen. SItting at a desk is not normal. It's boring.  
  
Buffy: What kind of cookies?  
  
Buffy: Tl  
  
Buffy: TL's jewish. So, no christmas here.  
  
Spike: Butter flavored, chocolate chip, and sugar that's all shaped like reindeer.  
  
Buffy: No tree, no nothin'. *pouts* It's annoying.  
  
Spike: Like spendin' december at Red's parents, eh?  
  
Buffy: Oh! That's so cute!  
  
Spike: Hang on. I bet I can get you one.  
  
Buffy: No. Even Willow gets to go to Xander's.  
  
Spike: *leaves, comes back a minute late with a reindeer cookie* I put the nose on.  
  
Buffy: OH! *pounces on the cookie and takes a big bite right out of the nose, then grins* Good, because the nose is the best part.  
  
Spike: *laughs*  
  
Spike: I'll be right back, luv. I'm needed again.  
  
Buffy: Ok  
  
Spike: *comes back, brings glass of milk* Here. Thought that this would go with the cookie.  
  
Buffy: Thanks. *takes a swallow* I keep forgetting to buy it.  
  
Spike: I've noticed. Next time I'm out, I can pick up some things, if you want.  
  
Buffy: That'd be nice. *frowns* But how exactly would you pay for it? You wouldn't steal it, right?  
  
Spike: I have money.  
  
Spike: I haven't stolen anything in over a year.  
  
Buffy: You have money. Where do you get this money?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I have ways.  
  
Spike: Remember kitten poker?  
  
Buffy: You still play that?  
  
Buffy: And kittens aren't money. OH GOD! You didn't kill the kitens or something for it, did you?  
  
Spike: I have to. Clem needs me.  
  
Spike: *sighs* You really think I'd do that?  
  
Spike: The Humane Society pays for kittens, and then they find them good homes.  
  
Buffy: Well, kitens aren't people, and you're not exactly forthcoming with what you do and don't do, soo...  
  
Spike: I drop off a basket once a week.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Spike: Why do you think I cheat? If the others won, they'd eat the little blighters.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Why did you cheat before?  
  
Spike: Same reason.  
  
Buffy: huh?  
  
Spike: I've got a chip, pet. I can't kill any living thing. That includes kittens. What did you think I did with them?  
  
Buffy: Spike. The chip doesn't work anymore. We've established that. *Looks at him warily* And I thought it only worked on humans, hence it not working on me.  
  
Spike: No. It's any living thing. And it does too work. Only when the First was controlin' me was when it didn't work.  
  
Spike: Because the desire to kill wasn't mine.  
  
Buffy: *huffs* Spike, if it was any living thing, you wouldn't have been able to hit me.  
  
Spike: I punched Harris a couple of weeks ago. It went off.  
  
Buffy: It's any human.  
  
Spike: I prefer to just give you the victory here, rather than continue arguing. Arguing with you is an exercise in futility.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Yay me.  
  
Spike: *small sigh*  
  
Buffy: *comes over and lays her head on Spike's lap, looking up at him innocently.* What's the sigh for?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Just knowin' that I can never win with you, that's all.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* that's not true. Just when we're arguing.  
  
Spike: Buffy, luv, if I'd ever won with you, you wouldn't be here.  
  
Buffy: Here, with my head in your lap? Would you rather I moved?  
  
Spike: No. *small smile* I like you here.  
  
Buffy: See? You win. *Smiles impishly*  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: So, do you have any idea what TL's complaining about? She keeps muttering about matchmaking and glaring at Justice. That song from fiddler on the roof is getting stuck in my head.  
  
Spike: *moans* Oh, that bloody movie. I hate musicals for just that reason. Tiger'll watch The Sound Of Music, and for the next three weeks, Favorite Things will be on a loop in my head.  
  
Buffy: You're avioding the questioin  
  
Buffy: question. Sorry.  
  
Buffy: Which makes me think you *do* know what she's talking about. Spill.  
  
Spike: *small sound* Uh... I kinda might have said that I'd show you something... I don't know if that's what she's thinkin' of or not...  
  
Buffy: Huh? Show me something?  
  
Spike: Something I did... You know, now isn't a good time, and I don't think I should really do this, and I'm rambling now so I'll just shut up.  
  
Spike: *snaps jaws shut*  
  
Buffy: Nope. Not gonna work.  
  
Buffy: *sits up and folds her arms across her chest.* Tell me.  
  
Spike: *shakes head, keeps mouth shut*  
  
Buffy: *pouts* fine. *gets up and sits on the floor against the couch with her back to him and grabs the TV guide*  
  
Spike: *sighs* You really want to know, huh?  
  
Buffy: *turns and kneels facing him* Yes!  
  
Spike: I kinda... Wrote something.  
  
Buffy: *scrunches up her face* You wrote something? This is what you didn't want to tell me? What, like a note to someone?  
  
Spike: *almost inauditably* A poem.  
  
Buffy: *sits back on her heels* Oh. *small voice* a poem?  
  
Spike: *studies his hands in his lap* Yeah... It's kinda... a hobby.  
  
Buffy: How come Buffy/Spike challenge:  
  
This was inspired by a fiction, the name of which escapes me, where Spike takes Buffy's virginity in a zoo sometime during season two. Anyway, so I don't get yelled at.  
  
The Challenge:  
  
Set in early Season Two, Buffy and Angel are on another 'break'. One night, Buffy's patrolling, and yes! She stakes Dru! Ha! Spike shows up at the library the next night and a  
  
Buffy: Sorry  
  
Buffy: TL's writing somehing and I pasted it there  
  
Buffy: what kind of poem?  
  
Spike: Just.. free verse.  
  
Buffy: What's it about?  
  
Spike: Kinda... semi-romantic, I suppose.  
  
Spike: Opposites.  
  
Spike: Sunlight & Shadow.  
  
Spike: That's the title.  
  
Buffy: Oh. you...you wrote a romantic poem?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* Who's it about?  
  
Spike: *is embarrassed, looks down*  
  
Spike: It's probably not any good. Nothing I ever write is.  
  
Buffy: It is? *smiles* That's so sweet  
  
Buffy: You wrote a poem for me?  
  
Buffy: No one's ever done that before.  
  
Spike: *small snort* No one but me. I've been doin' it for years.  
  
Buffy: Hey! *glares at him* and no one told me becuase?  
  
Buffy: Buffy doesn't need something sweet and romantic in her life? No, of course not.  
  
Spike: Cause no one knows. And I didn't think that you'd be interested in William the Bloody Awful Poet bein' around.  
  
Buffy: She's got *plenty* of that. Just look at her nightly patrols!  
  
Spike: *almost... shyly* Do you... want to see it?  
  
Buffy: Is it here? Can you...can you read it to me?  
  
Spike: *digs in his pocket* Here... somewhere. I'm warnin' you though, they didn't call me William The Bloody Awful Poet for nothing. *holds up a sheet of paper with lines of flowing script on it* Here it is.  
  
Buffy: They called you that over a hundred years ago. *rolls eyes* I think the standards have change somewhat  
  
Buffy: Not to mention that you're older.  
  
Spike: I'll tell you when I get to the end.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Spike: Sunlight & Shadow  
  
  
  
Could not be more different  
  
On the outside.  
  
Always circling, never touching,  
  
Around and around.  
  
But things are the same,  
  
On the inside.  
  
  
  
Spike: What they want, what they need,  
  
All the same.  
  
Enemies? Allies?  
  
On the outside.  
  
Never clear.  
  
Allies. Lovers. Helpers.  
  
On the inside.  
  
When the wind blows, does it matter?  
  
It's all the same.  
  
  
  
Spike: An eternal dance, they go together,  
  
On the outside.  
  
Always near, and yet so far,  
  
Until the time comes when,  
  
On the inside,  
  
They finally are one.  
  
The same.  
  
Sunlight.  
  
Shadow.  
  
The dance is eternal.  
  
  
  
Spike: The meaning so profound.  
  
Only time will tell now,  
  
For they will never stop their dance.  
  
On the outside.  
  
On the inside.  
  
Finally a compromise.  
  
  
  
Spike: Their lives intertwine as always.  
  
Eternal dance never ceasing.  
  
Changing forms along the way.  
  
A melody sweet as honey,  
  
Now they both can hear.  
  
The time has come at last.  
  
The dancers finally rest.  
  
Sunlight.  
  
Shadow.  
  
On the inside,  
  
On the outside,  
  
Always,  
  
Only,  
  
Both the same.  
  
  
  
Spike: *clears his throat, stuffs the paper back in his pocket* That's it.  
  
Buffy: *Bites her lip and moves back onto the couch, slipping into his lap and leaning her head on Spike's shoulder.* It was beautiful.  
  
Spike: *suprised* Really?  
  
Spike: You.. you liked it?  
  
Buffy: Yeah *smiles and looks up* It was nice. And it..what's that word? It flowed.  
  
Spike: *blinks rapidly* Wow... thanks. No one's ever... complimented one of my poems before.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles into his chest a little more* Have you....um...have you written others?  
  
Buffy: *looks down at her hands*  
  
Spike: Two... Recently.  
  
Spike: But, I warn you, one of them makes a vain attempt to rhyme.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat lightly* Read them to me?  
  
Spike: *small smile* I don't have to. I have these two memorized.  
  
Spike: *takes deep breath, eyes close*  
  
Spike: She is...  
  
My life,  
  
My love,  
  
My passion,  
  
My pain,  
  
My sadness,  
  
My joy,  
  
My past,  
  
My future,  
  
My soul,  
  
My enemy,  
  
My friend,  
  
My heart,  
  
My only,  
  
My Slayer,  
  
My Buffy,  
  
Always,  
  
Forever,  
  
Of love.  
  
Spike: *opens eyes* That's the short one.  
  
Buffy: oh. *turns head into his chest and closes her eyes* What about the other one?  
  
Spike: The other one I wrote right after you were... when you came back.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Well, if you don't want to... I mean, if it's not...you don't have to read it to me if you don't wanna.  
  
Spike: No. I'm gonna recite it... But it's the one I'm warning you about. The.. attempt at rhyming. I'm tryin' to remember it.  
  
Buffy: "kay  
  
Spike: Okay. Here goes. *deep breath*  
  
Spike: Someday  
  
My love has followed me back home,  
  
To my lonely room and bed,  
  
For many a long year I've roamed,  
  
Longing that my heart be fed.  
  
  
  
Spike: When I saw you standing there,  
  
I was lost within your mind,  
  
I knew that never had I seen,  
  
Nor could I hope to find,  
  
A love more wonderful than yours,  
  
Though I know that you aren't mine.  
  
Spike: And through those lonely days and months,  
  
I could hardly even bear,  
  
I would have killed myself,  
  
Cept for the Lil' Bit who cared,  
  
  
  
Spike: We comforted each other,  
  
Stopping each other's tears,  
  
Always hoping to turn around,  
  
And see you standing there.  
  
  
  
Spike: Now you're finally home to stay,  
  
You'll never leave again, I pray,  
  
Still I wait and hope you'll say,  
  
"I love you, Spike",  
  
Someday, someday.  
  
  
  
Spike: *small sigh* That's the last one.  
  
Buffy: The last verse worked really well.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Thanks.  
  
Buffy: *pulls his hand into her lap and starts playing with his fingers* Why didn't you read those to me before?  
  
Spike: Cause you always left. Or didn't want to talk to me. Or seemed mad about something, and I didn't want to bother you.  
  
Spike: Moreover, though... Cause I was scared you'd laugh at me.  
  
Buffy: I mean before.  
  
Buffy: Before we were...before that.  
  
Spike: That's the 'seemed mad about something'. And the my bein' scared.  
  
Buffy: Oh  
  
Spike: All my life, everyone I've tried to show my poetry to, has laughed at me... I knew I couldn't take that from you.  
  
Buffy: Well, I *was* mad. You get ripped out of eternal peace and let's see how you feel.  
  
Buffy: I might not have laughed...  
  
Buffy: Ok, at first, but that was before. When I came back...I don't think I'd have laughed.  
  
Spike: Well, you would've looked at me with that same 'slightly disgusted' look that you gave me every time I said that I loved you, then. Another thing that got me on the verge of... nevermind.  
  
Buffy: *nods when he stops* Thank you  
  
Buffy: So..do you have, like, a book of them or something?  
  
Buffy: And, coming back to the original question, why did you promise Justice, or TL, that you'd read one to me?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I don't know. Having a burst of self confidence, I guess.  
  
Spike: It kind of left, though.  
  
Buffy: How did it even come up? *blushes* You know what I mean  
  
Spike: We were talkin' about you... and.. I mentioned that I write poems about you. *sighs*  
  
Buffy: You just happened to mention this?  
  
Buffy: Why were you talking about me?  
  
Spike: Because TL was asking what we were talkin' about all last night.  
  
Spike: And I just... well, when I get to talkin' about you, I go on and on.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Really? What do you say about me?  
  
Buffy: *looks down and notices she's still in Spike's lap. Moves over a bit to sit next to him, blushing*  
  
Spike: *smiles* How amazing you are. Takin' on a job, raisin' your little sister, patrollin'. How your face lights up when you smile, and when I hear you laugh, something just... twists inside of me... It's a pleasant feeling.  
  
Buffy: Do you know you just kinda wrote a poem just now? *grins a bit*  
  
Spike: *ducks head*  
  
Spike: See what happens?  
  
Buffy: it was adorable  
  
Spike: *playfully indignant look* I am not adorable. Adorable is for puppys.  
  
Buffy: TL said you called yourself my puppy when she asked about the massage I got last night, so that should fit.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* Well. I guess there really aren't and secrets with alters and originals.  
  
Spike: *any  
  
Spike: She was jealous, you know.  
  
Buffy: Jealous? Of what?  
  
Spike: That you got a massage. *chuckles*  
  
Spike: I shoulda probably told her to get her own vampire.  
  
Buffy: She has one. Kinda  
  
Buffy: Well, she has a guy. They met in the marines. They're all solder-y together. It's not like he's a weakling.  
  
Buffy: But he's out of town right now, I think.  
  
Spike: Ah.  
  
Spike: Can't say I like military.. But I'll make an exception.  
  
Buffy: Of all the people I could choose to share a body with, I chose the girl who wangled her way in at seventeen.  
  
Buffy: I didn't know it 'till I was all comfy here, though.  
  
Spike: *laughs* Don't you hate it when the originals spring something you weren't expectin' on you?  
  
Buffy: Yes!  
  
Buffy: Like the whole 'goes off and gets shot at sometimes for fun' thing. Some warning would have been nice.  
  
Buffy: It's not like my life isn't violent enough. Finding out she likes to work with the ...whoever it is they are!  
  
Buffy: Weird uniforms. And she won't tell me where we were.  
  
Spike: As long as it's not the Initiative, I'm okay.  
  
Buffy: Nah  
  
Buffy: I think it was the Isrealies. She was born there. I didn't know that ahead of time either.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Huh. That's interesting. Not like we can pick where we go, eh?  
  
Spike: Here, I get conned into taking out trash, walking the dog, and chasing a cat that went up the tree.  
  
Buffy: Really? You chased the cat?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I'd so pay to see that.  
  
Spike: *rolls eyes, sighs* I left the door open, the cat got out, so I had to go get it. The bloody thing went up the tree, so I went up after it. Scratched me up pretty good, and had a close call with a sharp stick, before I got it down.  
  
Buffy: Sharp stick? Where? *frowns at his chest and looks for scratches*  
  
Spike: *smiles* Your concern is touching, luv. Really. Naw. The cat scratched me, I slipped, and caught myself about three branches down. If I'd kept going... I would've wound up.. well, it wouldnt' have killed me.  
  
Spike: *sighs* I would've wound up straddling a large, jagged stick.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Spike: So, it wouldn't have killed me. But it wouldn't have been... good, either.  
  
Buffy: *ahem* Well...that was a mental picture I didn't need.  
  
Spike: Like *I* needed it? I was holding myself above that stick, panting hard, and all I could think of, believe it or not, was "Oh. That would hurt."  
  
Spike: Kind of... detached. You know?  
  
Buffy: I know. Like when I killed that demon last night and saw what happened with the toe-horn. One more inch forward...that might have stung.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Exactly.  
  
Spike: *leans his head back against the couch pillows* Never noticed how comfortable this couch is.  
  
Buffy: It is. *nods* Big and comfy.  
  
Buffy: Better than a bed sometimes when you're too tired to climb the stairs.  
  
Spike: *yawns, shows fangs for a moment* Oops.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Tired, Spike?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* A little. More comfortable, though. Happy, feelin'. It's... nice.  
  
Buffy: Good. *stares for a minute, not talking*  
  
Spike: *glances over at her* Are you okay? Thinkin' big thoughts?  
  
Buffy: Nope *  
  
Spike: What's goin' on, then?  
  
Spike: You seem... preoccupied.  
  
Buffy: *flops back onto the couch and shakes her head, sighing* I'm not.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll be right back.  
  
Spike: *nods* Okay.  
  
Buffy: *Flops back onto the couch and looks around for Spike.* Great *sighs*  
  
Spike: *comes back, grinning, settles back on the couch near Buffy* Hey, pet.  
  
Buffy: Where'd ya go?  
  
Spike: *is still grinning* I unloaded and loaded the dishwasher for you.  
  
Spike: Put up the clean dishes, and put the dirty ones in.  
  
Buffy: Really? *smiles* Thanks! *frowns* But I was in there. Getting..*holds up soda* How ...  
  
Spike: *chuckles* It's a secret....  
  
Spike: TL seemed to think that it was funny that you poked me last night. *small snort* I don't see the humor.  
  
Buffy: Didja tell her why?  
  
Buffy: WHy did you tell her to begin with?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Like I said. When I get to talking about you, things just come out. That was one thing. And yeah, I sorta told her why.  
  
Buffy: *reaches over and lghtly slides a finger down the back of his neck* I still can't believe I didn't know you were ticklish  
  
Spike: *twitches, small snorting sound* Yeah.. well, it's not the kinda thing you go around braggin' about. And quit it.  
  
Buffy: No. *ads another finger and flutters them just at the hairline* WHy? Are you ticklish here?  
  
Spike: *twitches again* Yes... *snicker* Stop it.  
  
Buffy: Really? Right *flicks finger* here? This tickles?  
  
Spike: Yes! You're givin' me chills, Slayer. *small laugh* Now quit it.  
  
Buffy: 'kay *removes fingers and slids them down his chest* So, where else are you ticklish?  
  
Spike: *scratches his neck, sighs* I dont' know if I should even tell you. You're probably gonna attack me.  
  
Buffy: *innocent smile* Who, me?  
  
Spike: *sighs again, mutters* Everywhere.  
  
Buffy: Really? So, right here, is ticklish? *tickles his stomach, grinning*  
  
Spike: *squirms, giggling sound* YeSS! Dont' do THAT!!  
  
Buffy: Or, here? *moves her hand to his side and starts tickling the other side too  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Spike: Aaahh! SLAYER!! *laughs hard* Don't!!  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *moves both hands back to his stomach and stradles him for leverage.* Here better?  
  
Spike: *small, almost squeal* BuffYYYY!! *tries to grab her hands* StoppP!  
  
Buffy: No, this is *way* too much fun. *starts moving her hands in circles, giggling the whole time*  
  
Spike: *squirms and laughs helplessly* Aaahhhahahahaha! Nooooo!  
  
Buffy: *goes after his stomach again with one hand, the other on his left side* You know, it just occured to me that you could throw me off if you really wanted to...  
  
Spike: I dooon't waaant ttooo hurrrrt youuu!! *laughs hard* STTOOOPPP!!  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Fine. *stops, but doesn't get up* Happy now?  
  
Spike: *pants* Bloody... hell...  
  
Buffy: Oh, don't even. We both know you don't really breathe.  
  
Spike: I'm... breathing... now...  
  
Spike: *deep breath* Don't do that again.... please... I can't take it.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* But it was fun. *grins* and you were laughing.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* Like I had a choice? It's a helpless reaction.  
  
Spike: Fun for you.  
  
Buffy: But I like it when you laugh. And you were laughing. *bounces a bit on her knees*  
  
Buffy: Besides, according to that story Tiger send me, you *like* being tickled. Make up your mind.  
  
Buffy: Or is she just wrong?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* No. She's right.  
  
Spike: I just... *sighs* I fight it.  
  
Buffy: *smiles triumphanty* See?  
  
Spike: Yeah yeah. Don't gloat.  
  
Buffy: It's my job. I'm the Slayer. Gloating is one of the few perks.  
  
Spike: Yeah, but you usually *stake* vampires. Not tickle them.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* This was more fun.  
  
Spike: *small snort* Glad I could amuse you.  
  
Spike: You know, in that position, you almost look taller than me.  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *looks down and realizes where she's sitting* Oh. Uhm.. *blushes*  
  
Spike: *small smile* I don't mind, luv. Just don't bounce. You might rupture something I need.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *starts to move* Don't wanna do that. *nervous laugh*  
  
Spike: *gently adjusts her so that she's sitting as she was earlier* If you're comfortable, no need to move.  
  
Buffy: Your legs'll go numb  
  
Spike: *chuckles* That requires active circulation in the first place. I don't have a pulse.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat* I'm too heavy  
  
Spike: *snorts* Piffle.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Did I just say that?  
  
Spike: I'm turnin' into my uncle... I knew this would happen. *shakes head defeatedly*  
  
Buffy: Why? Who was your uncle? *makes a face* Besides being your uncle, I mean  
  
Spike: *chuckles* He was a published poet, for one thing. My.. sort of role model. But he was always sayin' things like that.  
  
Buffy: There's nothing wrong with the word piffle  
  
Spike: Yeah. Except that I sound like Rupert.  
  
Buffy: Unless you're Xander. That would just be creepy.  
  
Buffy: I never heard Giles say piffle...  
  
Spike: *sighs* Neither have I... But he reminds me of my uncle, so... *shrugs*  
  
Buffy: Okaay...  
  
Buffy: Giles reminds you of your uncle? SO, what, my father figure, your uncle, that makes us first cousins, and we slept together. Great. *makes a face and sighs*  
  
Spike: *laughs* He REMINDS me of my uncle, luv. There's a difference.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* ok.  
  
Buffy: *sighs again* You know, you didn't used to be this oblivious.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Oblivious to what? Maybe I just want you to say whatever it is.  
  
Buffy: Nevermind. Tell me about your uncle.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Not much to tell, that I haven't already said, luv. Published poet... My dad didn't like him, though. Did his best to convince me not to follow in his footsteps. Even burned one of my poetry books when I was twelve.  
  
Buffy: *Frowns* That's just...mean.  
  
Spike: Yeah. Taught me to hide my hobbies. A habit I've kept to this day.  
  
Buffy: Really, "Spike", "William the Bloody"? You didn't hide that well...I understand you were in all the papers.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I said hide my HOBBIES. Do you think that Angelus had any idea that I'd actually only done the railroad spike thing twice?  
  
Buffy: Really? *scrunches up nose* Twice? I thought I saw more records of that then two...  
  
Spike: *nods* You did. But it wasn't real. Rumors, after the first two. I made sure the rumors kept going. That's how I got my name. Through manipulation and lies, rather than actual fact. No one besides me, and now you knows the truth behind that.  
  
Buffy: How come?  
  
Spike: It's embarrassing.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* C'mon. You've got a vampire slayer on your lap. For a vamp, what could be more embarresing?  
  
Buffy: *pokes his ribs a bit* Spill  
  
Spike: *small laugh* Okay, okay. No need to resort to drastic measures. The first time I did it, I was fueled by anger. Rage at this particular human... He'd said, and I quote, "I'd rather have a railroad spike shoved through my brain than listen to anymore of William's bloody awful poetry." So, I gave him what he wanted.  
  
Buffy: *blinks* Ok....  
  
Spike: The second time, I thought... well, I've done it once, what's one more time? When it came down to it, I got it done, but... I very nearly got sick in the process. Never could do it again. But I needed a reputation, worthy of the Order. So I lied.  
  
Buffy: I thought someone told me that Dru was psychic?  
  
Spike: She is. But... it's sketchy, at best. And no one ever really understands what she's talkin' about anyway, so... I got away with it.  
  
Spike: Did you know that she knew that I loved you before I did?  
  
Buffy: *frowns* I think she might have mentioned it...*looks at him pointedly* the night someone chained me up.  
  
Spike: *chagrined look* Wasn't really thinkin' clearly... got kinda panicked.  
  
Buffy: Ya think?  
  
Buffy: But yeah, I remember her babbling about something like that. WHy?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I don't know. She was always talkin' about you... floatin' around my head, laughing... I never got that... Then one night, I just kind of.. woke up, and realized it.  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* I was floating around your head?  
  
Buffy: *squints up and it and starts raking her hands through his hair* I don't see me.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Neither did I.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly, stops suddenly* Sorry.  
  
Buffy: For what? *keeps running her finger through his hair and smiles*  
  
Spike: Purrin'... I don't want to bother you... *purrs again, swallows to stop it*  
  
Buffy: I like it. *grins* My own big cat.  
  
Spike: *small smile, allows himself to purr again* Really?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Kinda soothing. *shrugs* But don't get upset if I fall asleep *leans her head against his chest and cloeses her eyes*  
  
Spike: *smiles, purrs a little louder* Oh, believe me, I wouldn't get upset at all. You're keeping me warm, you know.  
  
Buffy: Good. You're cooling me off. It was almost 100 in LA today. TL's office was broasting  
  
Spike: Whoa. It was about... sixty something in Houston.  
  
Spike: I got kinda cold.  
  
Buffy: *glances up at him* You can't get cold. You're a vampire  
  
Spike: *cocks head* I'm cold-blooded, yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't have a human nervous system. I can feel cold.  
  
Buffy: Do you believe me yet?  
  
Spike: I feel tempreture differences. Ever wonder why I spend so long in the shower?  
  
Spike: About what?  
  
Buffy: I told you that I believe in you. I just suddenly was wondering...do you believe me yet?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Yeah... I do. I just wish *I* believed in me.  
  
Spike: Every time I wake up... I wonder if I've killed someone and didn't remember...And it scares me.  
  
Buffy: *grins* You didn't. I kinda had Willow do a spell so we know where you are. If you left, we'd know it.  
  
Buffy: *blushes* Just in case.  
  
Spike: Ah.  
  
Spike: Thanks, luv.  
  
Spike: That makes me feel alot better.  
  
Buffy: Sorry. I just didn't want to take the chance  
  
Spike: No. I meant it. It really does make me feel better. A little more... relaxed, I guess.  
  
Buffy: Yeah? *raises an eyebrow* Then why'd you stop purring?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle, starts purring again* Just figuring things out, s'all.  
  
Spike: I'm not good at multitasking.  
  
Buffy: Huh. Wish I could do that.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: Purr.  
  
Buffy: Seems like it would be nice to do that.  
  
Spike: *smiles, purrs louder* It's a nice feeling. Even nicer to know that it's you I'm purrin' for.  
  
Buffy: You know what. I'm falling asleep. *smiles lazily* You're putting me to sleep.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* There's a reason that my eyes are half closed, luv.  
  
Buffy: It's just as well. TL's gonna make me get offline soon. *rolls her eyes before closing them* She watches 'Charmed"  
  
Spike: *sighs* Oh.  
  
Spike: Too bad. *charming smile* I'm gonna miss you, you know.  
  
Buffy: *raises an eybrow* Am I going somewhere far away I don't know about?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Luv, I miss you when you go into the other room. Told you, I'm a puppy.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Well, knowing TL, we'll be back the minute her show is over. So, maybe I'll see you then  
  
Spike: *grins* I hope so. Assumin' Tiger's mum doesn't kick me offline. Something about 'you wouldn't have a five hour phone call, would you?'. *small snort*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I know the feeling. Thanks to Dawn, last month's bill was frightening  
  
Spike: Was that the strangled scream I heard when you opened the mail?  
  
Spike: We've still got like... twenty minutes, though, right?  
  
Buffy: That was it. Yeah. *sighs* and yes. Another..yeah, about twenty minutes.  
  
Spike: Well then, no need to get all upset early. *tenitively rests his chin atop her head, still purring*  
  
Buffy: Hmm..this is nice. *closes eyes again*  
  
Spike: *sighs happily, purrs louder* Purrs are... an expression of affection, you know. It's not just a reflexive thing.  
  
Buffy: I think I read once that they also can be a bid for attention  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Possibly. I don't think that's what I'm doing, though.  
  
Buffy: Probably not...since I'm being' pretty big with the attention right now.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles in* Remember yesterday when I said your lap was a good pillow?  
  
Spike: Yeah. *puts one arm around her gently*  
  
Buffy: Chest is even better. *laces her fingers between his.  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Spike: *deep, contented sigh* Glad you're finally noticin' these things, luv... You never seemed to take the time, before.  
  
Spike: I.. I want to say something, but I don't want to scare you off again.  
  
Buffy: We were in a different place before. *giggles* And it's not really a turn on to tell someone they make a good pillow.  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Spike: No. But it is... comforting, somehow.  
  
Buffy: You make a good pillow is comforting? Really? *smiles* Huh  
  
Spike: It is to me. When it comes from you.  
  
Buffy: Sappy *nuzzles his neck and sighs* you're getting sappy in your old age.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Maybe. But somehow that doesn't bother me. At this particular moment, nothing short of an apocolypse couldl bother me.  
  
Buffy: Don't say stuff like that. *yawns* You'll jinx it.  
  
Spike: *yawns* Don't do that... it's contagious. Even to the dead.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* can't help it. Falling asleep.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles the top of her head* You know, contact like this... it's really important to vampires, luv. You're never gonna get rid of me, now.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay.  
  
Buffy: *yawns again*  
  
Spike: *clenches his teeth, attempting not to yawn*  
  
Buffy: *pokes his side* Don't fight it.  
  
Buffy: I don't wanna be the onlye one yawning.  
  
Spike: *snorts and yawns* Aw. Why'd you do that? I almost had it.  
  
Buffy: What fun is that?  
  
Spike: *one raised eyebrow* I don't like losing.  
  
Buffy: Who said it was a contest? *blinks up at him* I thought we were falling asleep. When did this turn into a 'I can out-yawn you' deal?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I meant losin' to my reflexes. It's annoyin'. Besides, you're a Slayer, I'm a vampire. With us, everything naturally becomes a contest.  
  
Buffy: Doesn't have to. *yawns again* and if you don't yawn, I'm the only one. And that's no good. If you're gonna yawn, you should do it *with* someone.  
  
Spike: *yawns* Okay, then.  
  
Spike: Besides, you win everything, anyway.  
  
Buffy: Good boy *pats his chest and giggles* I didn't even have to tickle you.  
  
Spike: *rolls eyes and snorts quietly*  
  
Buffy: I heard that  
  
Spike: You really find that amusin', don't you?  
  
Spike: That you can get the best of the Big Bad with a few quick pokes. I find it rather embarrassin'.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* It's cute.  
  
Spike: *small groan* Perfect. First I'm adorable, and now I'm cute.  
  
Buffy: That's a good thing  
  
Spike: I have an image, you know.  
  
Buffy: *snorts* No you don't. You've been helping me for three years now. Image all gone.  
  
Buffy: *And*, Mr. Decorator, I know plenty of cute things about you.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Well, I have an image with the Scoobies. Cause you don't tell them anything about this.  
  
Spike: Oh?  
  
Buffy: *smiles into Spike's chest and stifles another yawn*  
  
Buffy: At this moment, you have an image with the slayerettes for being nuts. You're never this lucid when they're aroung.  
  
Buffy: around. Sorry.  
  
Spike: *sighs* That's so they'll leave me alone. I can be a hell of an actor, when the situation calls for it.  
  
Spike: Did you ever realize that the Slayer and the Slayerettes sounds like a punk rock band?  
  
Buffy: *frowns and lightly smacks his chest* take that back. We do not.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Does too.  
  
Buffy: Do you want me to get up? I can go upstairs and go to sleep just as easily.  
  
Spike: *puppy eyes* Sorry.  
  
Buffy: You are not. You're just saying that so I don't move.  
  
Spike: Well, yeah. But... please? *nuzzles her* I don't want you to move. This is possibly one of the best nights of my life, and if you leave, it ends.  
  
Buffy: Just don't call me a punk band again, and we'll be fine.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Deal, luv.  
  
Spike: You know what the most annoying thing in the world is?  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *closes her eyes again and snuggles a little deeper*  
  
Spike: *sighs happily* You know that moment where you're perfectly comfortable... found just the right spot to go to sleep, and you're just about to doze off, and all of a sudden, this itch that you can't reach comes out of no where.  
  
Buffy: Nope. I can always reach. *grins* Slayer perk.  
  
Spike: Lucky you. *small chuckle* You can reach your hand, right between your shoulder blades?  
  
Buffy: Yep. And I can get my feet around in front of my head from behind if I try. On the other hand, I'm pummeled nightly, so it's an even trade.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Still, that's a skill. I usually have to get up, find a corner or a door, and rub my back hard till the itch goes away.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Like a bear, huh? *sighs* Stop laughing. WHen you do, the purring gets interupted. Throws my whole pattern off. *nuzzles into his chest*  
  
Spike: *purrs again* Sorry. And yeah, kinda like a bear.  
  
Buffy: *curls her legs up and scritches down a little* I've mentioned that I like the purring right? Becuase, it's really nice.  
  
Spike: *semi-playfully* Seem to remember you mentionin' somethin' 'bout it. *purrs louder*  
  
Buffy: We used to have a cat that slept with me. It'd snuggle into my side and purr all night. Always put me to sleep.  
  
Spike: Oh. So I'm your pet, now, huh? *small smile*  
  
Buffy: Oh, but you can call me pet?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* That's an endearment, luv.  
  
Spike: I'm meanin' like... take me for walks, leave water out in the kitchen kinda pet.  
  
Buffy: *giggle* But we do all that for you, Spike.  
  
Spike: *play growl*  
  
Buffy: Hmm...that's nice too. *shifts a little and starts tracing patterns on his chest*  
  
Buffy: He used to come in just when my parents would start to fight.  
  
Buffy: He'd curl up and start purring. I'd listen to him so I wouldn't have to hear them yelling in the next room. Kinda helped me block it out, you know? *sniffles* My father used to blame my mom for how I turned out.  
  
Spike: *strokes her hair softly, purrs louder* Oh, Buffy... You know it's not your, or anyone's fault, right? You know you're an amazing woman, right?  
  
Buffy: *nods* My mom blamed Giles. The summer I ran away. She blamed him. Even though, technically, she kicked me out. *smiles a little* HE was the only one who didn't blame me for leaving. When I came back...he just said 'welcome home buffy' in that voice of his and let me in.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Rupert's... he's a good guy.  
  
Buffy: *winces* Careful there. I don't think that bump's totally healed yet.  
  
Spike: Oh. Sorry. *purrs* Your mum.. she was still adjusting to all of this... I was really suprised that she didn't know before.  
  
Buffy: The power of denial. Did you know Darla bit her once?  
  
Spike: *blinks* She did?  
  
Buffy: We told her it was a barbecue fork. And she believed us. We don't even *have* a barbecue fork!  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* You know, it could be the blinding spell that's over this bloody town. She had to confront it, before it became real.  
  
Buffy: Wait...*lifts head and looks at him* there's actually a SPELL? It's not just classic denial?  
  
Buffy: How come no one told me?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I guess humans can't feel it.  
  
Buffy: I'm the damn slayer! People should let me in on this kinda stuff!  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Well, I'm not technically a person, but I'm tellin' you now.  
  
Buffy: You are so. And so was Angel. Wait...Angel knew, and never told me? I used to complain about this all the time to him! *huffs* I think someone should have mentioned it.  
  
Spike: *small smile, purrs louder* Thanks, luv. Maybe he figured that you knew. I mean, I figured that you knew till just now.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and snuggles back into Spike's chest* Maybe. But I think he was just being cryptic.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her gently* He's got that market cornered, thats for sure. At least when he was Angelus, I knew what the hell he was talkin' about... most of the time.  
  
Buffy: Do we know where Willow is tonight? *glances at the clock* Dawn's at Xander's, I think...  
  
Buffy: *groans* You know, I really should know where she is. This is just not good. Gotta keep better track of these things.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Hmm. Didn't she mention somethin' about her Magic Addicts Anonymous havin' some sort of all night thing on sundays?  
  
Spike: And, yeah. Bit's at Harris'.  
  
Buffy: Is she still going to that? I thought, after the whole, 'go to england, learn the craft' thing...no one tells me anything anymore.  
  
Spike: *blinks* She was talkin' about it at dinner Thursday... You were there.  
  
Buffy: Was I?  
  
Buffy: What happened Thursday?  
  
Spike: Yeaaaah. You brought the chicken home, remember?  
  
Buffy: Right!  
  
Buffy: Yes. Ok. Now I remember. Kinda.  
  
Buffy: Ok, not really, but I was kinda zoned out.  
  
Spike: And Nibblet was complain' about you forgettin' extra gravy for the potatos.  
  
Buffy: She doesn't eat the potatoes whether I get the gravy or not, so it seemed silly to waste the money.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Good point.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* What happened?  
  
Spike: Uh.. when?  
  
Buffy: Just now. You stopped purring. I was wondering what happened. *angles her head up to look at him* Was it something I said?  
  
Spike: *starts purring again* I don't like you havin' to worry about money.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *shrugs* Probably gonna be a permanent thing. I can't really spare the time from my busy slaying schedual to work on a carreer or something.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Yeah... But I don't have to like it.  
  
Buffy: Well...In...oh, three years, it's gonna get a lot worse, so I think I'll enjoy this light version of the money stress now, while I still can.  
  
Spike: *sighs again* I wish you'd let me help.  
  
Buffy: Well, If Dawn gets herself a scholarship, we should be ok. here's hoping no one looks at all the days she skipped last year and the shoplifting...*sighs* There's no way she's getting a scholership, is there.  
  
Spike: *small smile* Actually, there's a possibility...  
  
Buffy: Yeah? That someone will look at her and say "Hey! Here's fodder for the prisons! Her sister dropped out, so let's give this one money!" You know, I don't think so.  
  
Spike: *knowing smile* Not what I was talkin' about.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and starts tracing patterns on his shirt* I suppose, though, if I take some kind of second job, and maybe the school gets a bigger budjet...I might be able to finish after she does. I mean, who says I'm not gonna live that long? Whith my luck, if I do die again, they'll just bring me back...again....  
  
Spike: *small growl* No.  
  
Spike: You're not dyin' anytime soon... and if you do... *closes his eyes hard, before continuing* I won't let them do that again.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* We can't know that.  
  
Buffy: And Willow....we can't know that.  
  
Spike: *clenches his jaw, blinks hard* I. Wouldn't. Let. Them.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him for a minute before stretching up and kissing his cheek* Thank you.  
  
Spike: *blinks rapidly, looks down at her* You're welcome, luv... I.. You know I wouldn't have let them the first time... If I'd known.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I'm past it. ANd at the moment *snuggles in again* I'm damn close anyway. So don't worry about it.  
  
Spike: *a single tear escapes his eye, swipes at it violently* I can't help it. I still... I still have the tower dream. Not every night... but often.  
  
Buffy: *takes the hand that wiped at the tear and kisses it* You can't help being thrown off a fifty-foot tower, Spike. Don't. *closes her eyes* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You were all rumbly and now you're crying.  
  
Spike: *blinks hard, sniffles, purrs softly* It's okay, luv... Really. I.. sometimes I just... need a minute, you know?  
  
Spike: That was... Did they even tell you?  
  
Buffy: Tell me what?  
  
Spike: That night. What happened.... after.  
  
Buffy: No. I think they were avoiding the topic at all costs.  
  
Buffy: Can't really blame them.  
  
Spike: Yeah...  
  
Spike: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up.  
  
Buffy: S'ok. *snuggles in a little more, nuzzling his shirt* You're all warm now.  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* I've been noticing. It's a very nice feeling.  
  
Buffy: Hmm... the arm I'm lying on is getting numb, but I don't wanna move to turn over. *smiles* And if only that were the worst problem I had...  
  
Spike: *cocks head* What's wrong, luv?  
  
Spike: *shifts a little, moves the arm she's lying on to be next to his side* This better?  
  
Buffy: *waves hand* Money, Dawn and a big brewin' evil haunting us...that's all.  
  
Spike: *small wince* Don't remind me... *slips a hand between them to rub the healed cuts on his stomach absently*  
  
Buffy: What's that?  
  
Buffy: *shifts a little and wiggles her fingers to get the feeling back.* Yeah. Thanks.  
  
Spike: The evil. Don't remind me about it... I spent six hours tied to a wheel, dripping on that... thing, so that that creepy lookin'... what'd he call it? 'Real' vampire could arise. I'm just glad you got me out of there, luv.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* It was just creepy to hear my own voice saying it. *looks up at him* How long has it looked like me?  
  
Spike: Off and on, ever since the first time.  
  
Spike: It's looked like you, and Dru, and me, and the Master, and that Warren wanker... some middle aged guy that was way too perky. *shakes head*  
  
Buffy: Perky?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Did he have a thing about germs?  
  
Buffy: Use words like 'gosh darn' and '  
  
Buffy: golly'?  
  
Spike: *makes a face* Yeah. That's him.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* That'd be the Mayor.  
  
Buffy: Turned into a giant snake for my graduation. Seriously disturbed person.  
  
Spike: No kidding.  
  
Buffy: Couldn't be harmed, but when Angel threw a letter opener at his hand and he pulled it out, he actually used a disinfectant wipe on it.  
  
Spike: *blinks* That IS disturbing.  
  
Buffy: On the other hand...he ate principal Snyder *grins*  
  
Spike: *chuckles* You know, that guy looked like one of those... things, on star trek, with big ears.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat* I mean, that's terrible, and it's a shame he's gone. *Snickers* But really, it was kinda funny..one minute he's actually yelling at the giant snake that this is his school, and no one does this at his graduation...and the next, the snake proves that yes, indeed, they do.  
  
Buffy: *scrunches up nose* Star Trek? He looks like who?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Dunno. When you're up at night, you watch alot of reruns. I got hooked for awhile on Deep Space 9.  
  
Spike: Called a... Ferengi? Or something like that. Really ugly, has huge ears.  
  
Spike: That's what that guy reminded me of. The principal, I mean.  
  
Buffy: Oh. The bartender guy.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Don't look at me like that! Xander watches it.  
  
Spike: *laughs*  
  
Spike: Believe me, I know. It was one of the few things he and I could hold a civil... well, semi-civil, conversation about.  
  
Buffy: You had conversations? Wow. He must really like you.  
  
Spike: *horrified look*  
  
Buffy: Did you know that Giles was the one who blew up the school?  
  
Buffy: Sorry. But it's true  
  
Buffy: He never bothered to talk to Angel at all.  
  
Spike: *moans, head drops back against the pillows*  
  
Spike: God help me... Hell. Anyone.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and shifts on his lap so she's stradling him again* Something the matter?  
  
Spike: *eyes are closed* If Harris likes me more than he did Peaches, it's official. I'm stuck bein' one of the good guys.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and sits back on her heels* I've been snuggled in your lap for almost two hours. I'm fairly certain that you were already commited.  
  
Spike: *opens one eye, regards her* In that case, can I ask you something?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: Am I a Scooby?  
  
Buffy: *looks at him for a minute* Well, you've stayed with Xander, and now you're living here. Yeah. Probably. As much as Anya is, I'd say.  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Spike: I've just... *sits back up slightly, sighs* I've never really been a part of a group, before. Angelus, Darla, and Dru don't count. They weren't my friends... I've never had real friends. I guess I wanted to know if I have a shot.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him like he's nuts* I say again, I've just spent over two hours snuggled. On. Your. Lap. I'd say you've got a shot.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I guess I'm just.... Tiger says I'm 'insecure'.  
  
Spike: I'm not.  
  
Spike: Am I?  
  
Buffy: Huh. *squintes at him* Kinda.  
  
Buffy: But you've gotten a soul, after several hundred years without. I think it comes with the pakage  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Yeah. *cocks head* You don't dislike me... So what about me do you like? I've already given you some of the things I like about you.  
  
Spike: And it was ONE hundred years.  
  
Spike: You're tryin' to make me older than Peaches.  
  
Spike: Oops. Angel. I meant Angel.  
  
Buffy: *sits on his legs, her knees cradling his hips* Kinda touchy about the age, aren't you? *grins*  
  
Spike: *small snort*  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Nice save.  
  
Buffy: I like the purring. I mentioned that, right? *smiles* I like the poetry. It's sweet. I still like that you stood by me with Glory.  
  
Buffy: *links her hands behind his head and starts playing with the hairline* I'm still working on how I feel about the whole, 'went out and got a soul for me' thing  
  
Spike: *eyes close for a moment, pushes slightly against her hands, purrs softly*  
  
Spike: Well? Seems kinda simple to me. You either like it, or you don't.  
  
Buffy: It's not that simple. And you know it.  
  
Spike: *pushes against her hands again* Sorry. I'm not in right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beep.  
  
Buffy: It's a whole big thing. Other stuff goes with it. And...  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Very funny *Stops moving her hands* But I'm serious. It's not a simple thing.  
  
Spike: *opens eyes* Sorry. Yeah. You're right. It isn't.... But..It's one of the few things I've done, ever, that I'm proud of, luv.  
  
Buffy: And it was a good thing. I'm just still working out what it means for me. *takes a deep breath* for us.  
  
Spike: *blinks, small smile* You do realize that you've just used the 'U' word, right, pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.Almost didn't. But, let's be honest. There is an us. Just...an un- defined us.  
  
Spike: Undefined isn't bad.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Right?  
  
Buffy: *nods* Right.  
  
Spike: I mean, personally, I like where we are right now.  
  
Buffy: We don't have to define right away, right?  
  
Buffy: Right! It's...comfy. And, and...not pressure-y  
  
Spike: *nods* Exactly. And this is the best I've felt in.. well near a year.  
  
Buffy: *big smile* really?  
  
Spike: *smiles, nods* Yeah. Really. I have this... blissful feeling. Almost like I'm floating. Have been for hours now.  
  
Spike: Admitedly, kinda came down a couple of times, but it's back at the moment.  
  
Buffy: *gives a worried look* BLissfull, huh? The soul...it doesn't have,like, a loophole or something in it, does it?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Nope. This wasn't a curse, luv. It was a reward. I earned it. I can't get rid of it now, no matter what I do.  
  
Buffy: *nods* Good.  
  
Buffy: *shifts in his lap and sits sideways again, facing the other way and sighs* Now, if you were purring again, I'd be back in heaven.  
  
Spike: *immediatly begins purring loudly*  
  
Buffy: Mmm. *smiles*  
  
Spike: *sighs happily* See? There's that floating feelin' again.  
  
Buffy: *gropes for a hand* I'm not patrolling tonight. My back still hurts from last night, and I don't think I wanna push it. *yawns* It had nothing at all to do with the fact that I'm completly comfy and don't wanna move.  
  
Buffy: has, sorry  
  
Spike: *smiles, lets her grab his hand* Well. You just tell me what you want me to do, luv. Anything. In the mood I'm in, I'd probably literally agree to anything. *nuzzles her, purring loudly*  
  
Buffy: *starts to play with his fingers* Do? We have to do somethiing? Wouldn't that requier moving?  
  
Spike: *sighs contentedly* I hope not.  
  
Buffy: Good. *Turns so her arms are around Spikes waist and she's facing him and snuggles in, curling her legs up beside them*  
  
Buffy: I should warn you, I really might fall asleep.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* Not a problem, luv. Really. *small yawn* I might, too. Remember, I didn't sleep much today.  
  
Spike: Besides, vampires love cuddling. You might have noticed. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: No. Not really.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat* Angel didn't really...we never actually...cuddling was on the list of things we were allowed to do.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Oh... Well, I don't really have an 'allowed/not allowed' list.... I don't think.  
  
Buffy: Did anyone ever tell you how he lost his soul in the first place?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Uh.. he mentioned something havin' to do with you... Didn't seem to want to talk about it.  
  
Buffy: oh  
  
Spike: *growls softly* Or maybe he was just too busy 'catchin' up' with Dru to tell me.  
  
Spike: Pretty much ignored me, other than shovin' me in that damn fountain twice. And down the stairs. Backwards, just to see if I could keep the stupid chair upright. *bitterly* Yeah. Loads of fun.  
  
Buffy: *small voice* Oh.  
  
Spike: *deep sigh* There went that floating feeling again. Out the window. *small smile* Not your fault, luv.  
  
Buffy: SOrry.  
  
Buffy: He lost it becuase he had a moment of perfect happiness.  
  
Buffy: Gotta love those Gypsies. They know their loopholes.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Yeah.. I remember hearin' somethin' about that. What was it?  
  
Buffy: *drops her voice even more* We made love.  
  
Buffy: On my birthday. After the judge...we left, and I was wet...  
  
Buffy: And the next morning he was gone.  
  
Spike: *eyes widen* Oh my god... Buffy... *touches her face gently* You are so lucky he didn't kill you... *ducks head* I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Oh, no. He just told me how lousy I was in bed, and how it didn't really mean anything, and then moved on to threaten Willow.  
  
Buffy: No big.  
  
Spike: *winces* It was my fault... The Judge... if we hadn't been after the Judge... *swallows* Buffy... *cups her cheek* You know he was lying, right? You have to know he was lyin' through his fangs.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs again* He might have been. He might not have been. Doesn't matter. And it's not your fault. If it didn't happen that night, it would have eventually. We weren't going to be a platonic couple forever.  
  
Spike: I still feel bad about it. And he WAS lying. *shakes head slowly* There's no way he's that blind and stupid. Either that, or the wanker's numb from the neck down.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* It was my first time, Spike. I wasn't exactly...*shivers and closes her eyes* though, he did tell me I was a ....a real pro. *swallows* Said I had a lot to learn. I'd probably learned it by the time you and I...  
  
Spike: No, Buffy. No. First time or not, it doesn't matter. Luv, you are incredible. Every part of you. You always have been, you always will be. First time or not, it doesn't matter. It's all the same, pet. Everything works, and when you find your pattern, you stick with it. You never, ever, could've been bad, pet. Ever. *certainly*  
  
Spike: *swallows* I'm about to tell you something that no one, and I mean NO ONE has ever known about me.  
  
Buffy: *tries to unobtrusivley wipe her eyes and smiles up at him* Thanks.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: When I was turned... *swallows again* Dru... she was my first.  
  
Spike: *gently wipes her eyes with the pad of his thumb* Now, there. Don't you get teary. You'll set me off again.  
  
Buffy: *stares at him for a second and then stretches up and kisses his cheek, twice, breathing into his ear for a minute.*  
  
Buffy: *kissed his cheek againa and slids back down.* Thank you.  
  
Spike: *small smile, purrs softly* For what, luv? Tellin' one of my most embarrassin' secrets?  
  
Buffy: Trusting me. *nuzzles back into his chest and sniffles, trying to wipe her eyes on his shirt*  
  
Spike: *strokes his hands over her back and side gently, comfortingly, purrs a little louder* You should know I trust you... I've trusted you for a long time, luv.  
  
Buffy: *laughs a little and runs her hands over his chest* I got you all wet. Sorry.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I don't mind a bit, luv.  
  
Buffy: *wraps her arms around his waist and burys her face in his chest* This is nice *her voice is mufled in his shirt  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Spike: *smiles* That it is... Aren't you gonna have trouble breathin' there, though, luv?  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head and snuggles in deeper*  
  
Spike: *sighs happily* M'not complainin', mind you. *one hand gently strokes her back* This is quite nice... I don't think we've ever done anything like this before.  
  
Buffy: *voice still muffled* I don't know what we were thinking. This is definitly closer to heaven than being throwin into a wall. This is incredibly close to perfect  
  
Spike: *sighs again, nuzzles her* Close to? This *is* perfect... I think so, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Perfection would be doing this in a blanket, naked....*trails off and burrows deeper* forget I said that last part  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I'd rather keep that mental image for hope, if you don't mind.  
  
Buffy: I was kinda hoping you'd find a blanket.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Oh? Like this one over the back of the couch?  
  
Spike: *concerned* Are you cold, luv?  
  
Buffy: Kinda. ANd no. That one is scratchy. It's just for show.  
  
Spike: *considers* Would you be against me gettin' up and comin' right back?  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* How long would you be gone?  
  
Spike: As long as it takes to get to the linen closet upstairs and back. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: Hmm. *Looks at him for a second* When you come back, will you be all cold again?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* No... It takes awhile for me to get to room tempreture.  
  
Spike: And I can move pretty fast, when the occasion calls for it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* Ok. If you promise to still be toasty warm when you come back.  
  
Spike: *smiles* You'll hardly know I'm gone... *chuckles* But you're either gonna havta move, or I'm gonna have to pick you up and carry you with me.  
  
Buffy: *looks down at herself* huh *smiles* Do I get to pick one of those?  
  
Spike: *grins* If you want to.  
  
Buffy: *cocks head* If you carry me with you, I can make sure we get the really soft blue blanket. You'll just grab the first one you see.  
  
Spike: *laughs* Have it your way, then. *scoops her into his arms and stands up, heading upstairs* Absolutely no risk of my tempreture droppin' this way, too.  
  
Buffy: *squeals when he picks her up* I didn't think you'd actually do it!  
  
Buffy: *giggles and looks down* But now that I'm here...  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Now that you're here, what? *cocks head* For one thing, could you open the linen closet? I'm kind of out of hands.  
  
Buffy: I can do that *reaches out and yanks the door open* and now that I'm here, I might as well stay. It's still awgfly comofy.  
  
Buffy: *grabs the soft blanket and closes the door* Got it.  
  
Spike: *turns around, heads back downstairs* I told you that you weren't heavy.  
  
Spike: I could probably toss you up in the air and catch you without a problem.  
  
Buffy: *squeals* Don't you dare!  
  
Buffy: I mean it.  
  
Spike: *laughs* I was just kiddin', luv. *gives her a faked stern look* Although you DO deserve for me to do SOMETHING after the way you were ticklin' me earlier.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him innocently* But I thought you liked that?  
  
Buffy: *snuggles into his chest and smiles* And if you do something like that, I won't be comfy anymore.  
  
Buffy: *peeks up at him* You want to do that?  
  
Spike: *chuckles, sighs* Alright... alright. Fine. *sits on the couch, places her back in his lap* There.  
  
Spike: And there's a big gap between 'like' and 'wanting you to do it again'. Remember that.  
  
Buffy: *smiles impishly again* Sure. Not a problem.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* I don't like that look, Slayer.  
  
Buffy: *curls her legs up and snuggles back into SPike's chest, this time bringing the blanket around them, talking into his chest again* What look?  
  
Spike: Your patented 'I'm-just-saying-this-so-that-you'll-shut-up-about-it-while-I- secretly-plot-to-attack-you-again' look.  
  
Buffy: I didn't know I'd patented it. No one's sent me any money for it, I know that for sure.  
  
Buffy: *pulls her legs in closer and throws the blanket over them* So, did your arms fall off from carrying me?  
  
Spike: *glances at one shoulder, then the other* I don't know. They seem to be under a blanket right now... I can see the beginning of them. *moves a hand under the blanket* Ah. There's the other end. Nope. Still here. *grins playfully*  
  
Buffy: I was just wondering, since they seemed to dissapear.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles closer* You're in a good mood.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Yeah. Kinda hard to not be in a good mood right now.  
  
Buffy: Why's that? *wriggles a bit and turns head, nuzzling a cheek into Spike's shirt*  
  
Spike: Oh, gee. Let me think. *chuckles* I'm warm, and safe. I'm cuddling with the woman I love... And, moreover, I never really thought this would happen, so it's kinda like a... really good dream, and I don't want to wake up.  
  
Buffy: *shifts under the blanket and pinches his arm*  
  
Spike: *blinks* Ow! Hey! What was that for?  
  
Buffy: Still here?  
  
Spike: *looks around* Yeah... Oh. *chuckles* You know, I said it FELT like a dream, not that I thought I actually WAS dreaming, luv. That hurt.  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little* Just wanted to put your mind at ease *snuggles in closer and wraps the arm around his waist again* Wriggle your arm. I can't find it.  
  
Spike: *moves his arm* Do you need it for something?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Could you put your hand on the small of my back?  
  
Spike: *does as she asked* And?  
  
Buffy: NOpe. That's it. *smiles up at him impishly and closes eyes* Thanks.  
  
Spike: *sighs happily* Not a problem, luv. *moves the hand a little, rubbing the small of her back gently*  
  
Buffy: mm. Do we know where the other one is?  
  
Buffy: *starts groping around for it under the blanket*  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I'm assumin' at the end of my other arm.  
  
Buffy: Ha ha  
  
Spike: *moves his hand where she can find it, small snicker* Sorry. Couldn't resist.  
  
Buffy: *moves the hand to the middle of her back and sighs.* Much better. *peaks up at him* Never knew it'd be such a trial to get a hug from you  
  
Spike: *blinks* Why didn't you ask?  
  
Spike: *almost shyly* I kinda... I've been wantin' to put my arms around you for hours, luv... I just didn't know if you'd let me.  
  
Buffy: *groans* I've been dropping hints since I sat down. How dense can you get?  
  
Buffy: If I'd snuggled in any closer, we'd be sharing skin  
  
Spike: *ducks head slightly* Buffy... After all we've been through.. I don't want to risk losing this... There are very few things that scare me, really scare me, and the thought that you might suddenly go back to hating me is one of them... Probably the biggest one. I have nightmares where we're... together, and you wake up, and ... stake me.  
  
Spike: It's a recurrin' one, too. Been havin' it for over a year now.  
  
Buffy: SPike, not two weeks ago, you *asked* me to stake you.  
  
Buffy: I said no. So, the chances of that nightmare actually happening isn't all that likely  
  
Spike: That's different. In the dream.. before you fall asleep, you say you.. say that you love me. And then, when you wake up, you call me a 'disgusting thing', and stake me. I don't even know where the stake comes from.  
  
Spike: *blinks hard*  
  
Buffy: *Raises an eyebrow* Spike, do you *ever* know where I hid my stakes?  
  
Buffy: *reaches up and traces his cheek* What happened to the happy, floaty feeling?  
  
Spike: *blinks rapidly* It left again.  
  
Buffy: You know, it's hard on the ego when you hug me and *lose* the happy- niceness.  
  
Spike: Sorry.  
  
Buffy: *lays head back on his chest* I just got tired of holding you and not being held. After a few years of everyone doing the same thing, it gets old.  
  
Spike: *squeezes her gently, nuzzles her* Small question, though. When have you ever held me? And when I've been nuts really doesn't count, cause I have really sketchy memories of that.  
  
Buffy: I meant in general. But I've been holding you all day.  
  
Buffy: Or at least, as long as we've been sitting here.  
  
Spike: *small grin* Yeah, well, there is that.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her again* That feeling's startin' to come back again.  
  
Buffy: Good *smiles and snuggles closer again* It shouldn't have gone away. A girl doesn't like to hear that holding her is depressing.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* That wasn't what did it, and you know it. I'm just.. full of dreamworld phobias, and bringin' any of them up, no matter how wonderful the surroundings and company, is liable to get me shakin'.  
  
Buffy: The reasonable solution, then, is to not bring 'em up. At least, not when you're supposed to be floating. *nuzzles his chest and sighs, curling her legs to get her feet under the blanket*  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Got my motor goin' again. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: Good. I like the purr. I know I've mentioned it today.  
  
Spike: *small laugh* About.. six times now, luv.  
  
Buffy: Good. So you should know better than the stopping. *closes eyes and shifts so the purr rumbles through her chest at the contact.* Much better  
  
Spike: *smiles softly, nuzzles her again* Tell me something about you that I don't know. I'm in a discovery mood.  
  
Buffy: Something you don't know...  
  
Buffy: OH! I used to ice skate. *grins into his chest* I won a few awards, too.  
  
Buffy: I had this whole phase where I wanted to be Dorothy Hammil  
  
Spike: *smiles* Really? I used to love watchin' skatin' on the Winter Olympics. Every time I had a telly... And there was no one around, of course. I never learned how, though.  
  
Spike: You musta had your Slayer balance early, then, eh, luv?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Actually, not at first. I think I spent the first six months with my ass on the ice.  
  
Buffy: But it got better. Probably *why* my balance is so good, come to think of it.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Hmm. Could be. Might have also helped with things like timing, and stamina.  
  
Spike: *smiles* When did I aquire the ability to make you giggle? Don't think I've caused that reaction before tonight.  
  
Buffy: I've been giggle most of the day, too. *playfully swats his arm* Pay attention, will you? I can't keep pointing this stuff out. Makes a girl self concious.  
  
Buffy: giggling  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I've been payin' attention, luv. I was just sayin'... I like hearin' your laugh. You don't do it enough. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: Too much slaying. Tends to suck the giggles out of life. *blinks* Wow. That was an interesting thing to say. Wanna talk about bad poetry? Wow. *shakes head and snuggles back in*  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* No. That wasn't bad. I can do bad. *clears throat dramatically*  
  
"My heart expands,  
  
Tis grown a bulge in it,  
  
Inspired by your beauty effulgent."  
  
*small head shake* And I used to wonder why they teased me all the time.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* That was bad? *looks up at him* So, what, I just have lousy taste? I mean, it wasn't the best I've ever heard, but it wasn't *bad*....  
  
Spike: *blinks* Are you serious, or are you just tryin' to keep me from gettin' depressed again?  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes* SInce when do I ever say things to spare your feelings?  
  
Spike: Since really really recently.  
  
Spike: Like.. about six hours ago.  
  
Buffy: I beg your pardon? ANd what did I say that wasn't true six hours ago?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Just... not 'not true', just like you're... glossing over some things, you know? I could swear that you're tryin' to be nice to me all of a sudden. *squeezes her gently* Not sayin' I mind, but still.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* I have not said one thing today that was even slightly untrue. I'm always honest with you. Even since the soul *pokes him very lightly under his ribs*  
  
Spike: *squirms a little* Uh uh, no, Buffy. And I know you're honest with me. That's one of the things I love about you.  
  
Buffy: So, what did I say earlier that you think wasn't true? I'm interested. *flutters fingers just a bit against his ribs*  
  
Spike: *squirms, snickers a little* Nothin'.. really, I just... You've never been this nice to me before, luv. I'm still gettin' used to it.  
  
Buffy: You sure? *moves fingers again* I mean, you're not just being nice now, or covering your ass? *flutters fingers up a little*  
  
Spike: *squeaks* I'm not! *giggles slightly* Quit that, luv!  
  
Buffy: But it's kinda fun...*moves fingers down again in a circle* And you did accuse me of lying...  
  
Spike: *squirms, giggles again* When did I say you were.... *snickers* Lying?  
  
Buffy: *clears throat and continues to lightly tickle* And I quote, 'Are you serious, or are you just tryin' to keep me from gettin' depressed again?'  
  
Spike: *grits his teeth to keep from laughing* Are you... serious.. means I thought... you were joking...  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Nice save, but I'm not buying it *frees the other hand and starts making little tickel-circles on his stomach* Add to that the fact that I've kissed you four times and you haven't kissed me onece...*hands wander to his sides* and I had to resort to actually moving your arms to get a freakin' hug...  
  
Spike: Sorry. Back.  
  
Spike: *sighs*  
  
Spike: Now, where were we?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Luv? You still here?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Nice save, but I'm not buying it *frees the other hand and starts making little tickel-circles on his stomach* Add to that the fact that I've kissed you four times and you haven't kissed me onece...*hands wander to his sides* and I had to resort to actually moving your arms to get a freakin' hug...  
  
Buffy: Is what I said.  
  
Buffy: How do you zone out on someone who's tickling you?]  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him and tickles harder*  
  
Spike: *breaks into helpless laughter* NOOO! BuffYY!  
  
Buffy: *moves hands back to his stomach* You called me a liar! That's just not nice..  
  
Spike: *squeals* I did NOT!!  
  
Buffy: *giggles and wriggles on his lap for leverage* You did so!  
  
Spike: I.. said... *wave of laughter* ... that you were... jokin'.... Never.. said.. 'lying'... *squirms helplessly*  
  
Buffy: I asked you *hands move up his sides* if I ever ly to you. You said *tickels back down to his stomach and then up again* yeah, within the last six hours! That's the same as calling me a liar. *wriggles again for a better position and shivers when the blanket falls from shoulder*  
  
Spike: *gains control of one hand long enough to pull the blanket back up over her, rather than fight back* Okay! I was kidding!! *laughs harder, makes a screeching sound when she hits a particularly sensitive spot near his bellybutton*  
  
Buffy: You were? *stops with one hand and wraps the arm back around him, but keeps the other moving up his side* I want you to take it back.  
  
Spike: *snickers* I take it... back... Just.. *giggles* Stop it...  
  
Buffy: You're just saying that so I'll stop *tickles a bit harder* you don't actually mean it  
  
Spike: *squeals* Buffffyyyy!!  
  
Buffy: Well if you wouldn't call me a liar, you wouldn't get tickled.  
  
Spike: I... I didnnn'tt! *squirms* Sstoo-hahahaha-oopp!  
  
Buffy: you Did so. *stops for a minute* Take it back?  
  
Spike: *pants* I said.. before.. I take.. it back.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but you didn't mean it before.  
  
Spike: *chuckles quietly* Yes I did. *mumbles something unintelligible*  
  
Buffy: What? *trails fingers up his side and flutters them on the way back down* What did you say?  
  
Spike: *snickers* I said... Why would... I tell you something... to get you to.. stop.. when we both.. know that I .. like this? *giggles*  
  
Buffy: *fakes a gasp* That's right! You like this! *frees her other hand and starts tickling harder again* Good. Because I can't remember the last time I giggled this much  
  
Spike: *squeals, squirms helplessly* Aaaaaahhhhhaaaaa! Meee... neitherrrr!  
  
Buffy: *stops and wraps arms back around his waist, taking a deep breath* Ok. *sighs* That was...*grins* Well, fun. But now I'm just cold. *trys to burrow deeper into his chest and pulls her legs back under the blanket*  
  
Spike: *is breathing hard, pulls the blanket up around them, tucking it close* Bloody... You know.. I'm startin' to like that no one's home at night much anymore... *chuckles softly*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles into his chest* Is the heat even on?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Dunno... I can go look, but that would mean gettin' up again.  
  
Buffy: NO! *snuggles in closer* No. Just cover my legs. They're like ice. I shoulda worn pants, but I didn't know we'd be all snugly like this  
  
Spike: *sighs happily, tucks the blanket around her legs* I'm hoping I can say 'get used to it'.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Ice, they're like ice. I think there's a draft there....  
  
Spike: *ducks head* I think it's me.  
  
Spike: No matter how long we're like this, I can't get above about.. eighty five.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Not you. *points* My legs are the one part of me not touching you, ang they're the one part not warm. So, it's not you  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Hmm. *shifts around, pulling her more into his lap, so that her legs are tucked near his* Maybe this'll fix it.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Now the side against you is warm, and the rest is cold. *takes one of his hands off her back and runs it along her leg.* It's freezing. Is it really that cold in here?  
  
Spike: *closes eyes for a moment* S'about... sixty eight, or so. *begins rubbing his hand up and down her leg gently* Maybe this'll help a bit.  
  
Buffy: *hums into his chest* Feels good, anyway  
  
Spike: *quietly* Yeah... *presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head*  
  
Buffy: Hmm...that's one. You still owe me three more. *smiles into his chest and snuggles deeper*  
  
Spike: *smiles* I'm workin' on it, luv.  
  
Spike: *the other arm wraps around her again, hand gently stroking her side in the same rythem as the one on her leg*  
  
Buffy: *hums again and tightens arms* How's the floaty feeling?  
  
Spike: *sighs* Back in full force... And I think it brought friends. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: I was just wondering...*nuzzles cheek against his chest* because you're not purring.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Takes a little while to recover from hysterical laughter, you know.  
  
Buffy: Y'know, I think it might be considered a sin in some places to be this comfortable.  
  
Buffy: Really wich I cared...  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Suddenly sorry I tickled you...  
  
Spike: *small grin* I've got an on switch. You just have to find it.  
  
Buffy: Too tired to look for it. I laughed too hard  
  
Spike: *small snort* *You* laughed too hard, huh?  
  
Buffy: *grins*Yep. Tickling a grown vampire is hard work  
  
Spike: *snorts again* Uh huh. Would be harder if I was actually trying to stop you.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* Spoil my fun  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I'll give you a hint. *gently takes one of her hands and places it on the back of his neck* Do what you were doin' earlier, and I promise you, I'll be purrin' in no time.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *grins and starts playing with his hair line* That works out well, becuase I like this right here *trails a finger through the edge of his hair* it's all soft and silky  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly, eyes half close* That's the on switch. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: Good to know...but now my hand's cold. *smiles into his chest* But I don't want the good rumbly-ness to stop. Will the blanket reach?  
  
Spike: *tucks it up around them in response, then returning the hand to her side to continue the earlier attentions, keeps purring* Looks like it.  
  
Buffy: Good. *sighs and mumbles, snuggling into his chest again* that leg's warm now. Do the other  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly, begins rubbing the other leg, still purring loudly* Now. This is perfect. *nuzzles, and gently kisses the top of her head again*  
  
Buffy: Uhm hmm...*sighs* that's two. Two down, two to go. *smiles and presses a kiss into his chest* Make that three to go.  
  
Spike: *sighs happily, goes limp for a moment* Not fair, luv... How'm I supposed to keep up with you?  
  
Buffy: *grins into his shirt* That's kinda self explanitory, isn't it?  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, purrs loudly, pushes against the hand at his hairline, eyes closing for a moment*  
  
Spike: Kinda. Yeah.  
  
Buffy: *scratches along his hairline for a minute and starts running the fingers through the hair just at the edge* You could be hugging me right now, you know.  
  
Spike: *keeps purring loudly* I thought my hands were otherwise occupied.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and leans into him* One hand is occupied. The other is hanging loosley around my waist. It could be holding tighter. *giggles* 'this could be mathier'  
  
Buffy: Sorry. Just remembered something  
  
Spike: *tightens his arm around her* Oh? What? *softly kisses the top of her head again, then nuzzles, the purring getting louder again*  
  
Buffy: Oh. What I just said. 'There could be more math. This could be mathier'. That was back when I thought Giles was always a tweed-wearin' kid. I figured he used to say that in math class. *giggles* I was very wrong, apperantly.  
  
Buffy: *laces fingers through his and pulls the arm even tighter* *This* is perfect. *sighs and snuggles closer*  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna fall asleep.  
  
Spike: *smiles* You've said that before, and have yet to actually fall asleep, you know.  
  
Buffy: Says you. I've dozed a few times, actually.  
  
Spike: Huh. *small, unidentifiable noise* I'm borin', then?  
  
Buffy: No. Your purr put me to sleep. It won't now, though. *pointed look, scratches again at his hairline* It being gone and all...  
  
Spike: *purrs again, louder than before, small chuckle* Sorry, luv.  
  
Spike: *cocks head, considering* Can I ask you something?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles into his chest* Ask away.  
  
Spike: *quietly* If any of the Scoobies were to walk in, right now, what would you do? *is still purring, but quieter*  
  
Buffy: With the state I'm in, I'm likely to wave and go back to sleep.  
  
Buffy: Why? *snuggles in closer* Do you hear someone?  
  
Buffy: Because I'd hate to move, but someone might want the couch. The TV *is* in here...  
  
Spike: No.. I was just wonderin'.  
  
Spike: Somehow, I thought you'd jump off me at the speed of light, and make an excuse.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Maybe. A year ago. *looks up at him* Did I not move you into my house? Were they not all right here when I did that?  
  
Buffy: I fed you, with Xander in the next room.  
  
Buffy: It's a little late to be worrying what they'll think  
  
Spike: *eyes well, closes them tightly* *quietly* Thank you.  
  
Buffy: Hmmm. *shifts legs* The other one's clod again. How cold did you say it is in here?  
  
Spike: *quietly* Sixty eight, or thereabouts. *begins rubbing other leg, cocks his head, leans down, and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead, just under the hairline*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *smiles and leans into it* I'd say that counts for two, but I don't wanna get jipped.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I couldn't help it. There's this... warm place, somewhere around my stomach... *nuzzles her, kisses again, the same way* It makes me want to do that....  
  
Buffy: *hums and makes a faint move to follow his retreating mouth* I like that place, wherever it is. *tries to curl legs up again* But my legs are still cold. I knew when I put this stupid skirt on this morning that I'd regret it.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Do you want to get up for a moment, and go change?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I'm not movinig from this spot unless a demon crashs through that door. *groans* and I just jinxed us, didn't I?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Nope. Only demon 'round here is me.  
  
Buffy: Good. I can't afford to replace that door again.  
  
Spike: *sighs quietly* I wish I could help you warm up, luv... But there's only one thing I can think of, and I don't think you'd want to do it.  
  
Buffy: *distractedly* Hmm?  
  
Buffy: *yawns*  
  
Spike: Well, I don't know about you, but sitting up for twelve hours has been making my back a bit.. uncomfortable. I could carry you upstairs, and we could lie down... *has gotten progressivly quieter, trails off* Sorry. I shouldn't be suggesting anything like that.  
  
Buffy: Why? You gonna take advantage after I fall asleep? With the lack of sleep you've been working under lately, I could take you in two seconds flat.  
  
Buffy: But this plan better not involve me standing, because I'm half asleep as it is.  
  
Spike: *shakes head* No standing... and.. I'd never.. I couldn't...*closes eyes for a moment, composing himself, swallows* I said I'd pick you up again, and I meant it.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* the purring stopped *looks up at him, confused* What'd I just miss?  
  
Spike: *swallows again* Another one of my nightmares... one of the memory ones. I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I was so comfy, too. Ok. *groans* Put me down.  
  
Spike: *cocks head, releases her* I was gonna take you upstairs, though... I just... I can't even think about.. *shakes head*  
  
Buffy: Ok. *stands and holds his arms for a minute while she blinks awake, then reaches up and cups his face in both hands* Listen to me, ok?  
  
Spike: *small nod*  
  
Buffy: Dreams. Are. Not. Real. not of things that haven't happened. Got it?  
  
Buffy: And memory's are just that.  
  
Buffy: They're memories. They do not mean that everything will happen like that again.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* are you listening to me?  
  
Spike: *slow nod* Yeah... It's just... I wish I was as sure as you.  
  
Spike: I can't even... look in the bathroom... I hear... and see and smell... *swallows, shivers a little* And I just want to fall on my knees in front of you, and beg for forgiveness, even though I know I don't deserve it. *slight whimper*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and leans into his chest* We've just spent the better part of a day, snuggled up on a couch. I tickeld you, and kissed you. Where did you miss the part that I've already forgiven you? I thought that was pretty clear a few weeks ago.  
  
Spike: *puts his arms around her, rests his chin atop her head* I.. I guess it's me, who can't forgive myself, luv.... I'm just... So bloody scared that I might hurt... anyone. Not just you. I thought I was doing so good... and then I find out I've been killing people, and didn't even know about it. That... shook me, to put it mildly. And then... the wheel, and that ... that.. thing...  
  
Spike: *glances down at her questioningly* Is that... what's inside me, you think? Something like that?  
  
Buffy: *sighs again* All things I didn't want to be thinking about tonight. *mumbles* so much for the happy floaty feeling *louder* I don't know. But probably not. You said she called it a REAL vampire. Meaning, you're not one. so...probably not.  
  
Spike: *wipes at his eyes absently* Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: *moves to get up* I want to go upstairs... Can we go lie down? *almost sheepishly* You've been pretty comfortable, but my back's achin  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* You gonna go all retrospective and depressing again?  
  
Spike: *shakes head* No. I promise. Tiger's only gonna let me stay a couple more hours, though.  
  
Spike: I noticed that TL never kicked you off to go watch her show. *small smile*  
  
Buffy: I've been informed that t was a repeat. Though, I don't think she had the heart to make me get up. I was comfy  
  
Spike: *smiles* Good. So.. upstairs? *stands up slowly, stretching his back and wincing slightly*  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *yawns and stretches a bit* Am I walking? *looks at the stairs* If I'm walking, I might just go to sleep on the couch.  
  
Spike: *sweeps her into his arms* You didn't think I'd actually let you WALK up those horrible stairs, did you? *grins*  
  
Buffy: *snuggles in* Wasn't sure. You were doing the whole doom and gloom thing.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* I AM sorry, you know. It's the bloody soul. Ruins good moments.  
  
Spike: *carries her upstairs*  
  
Buffy: Hmm. But I like the soul. Changed all sorts of things. *cuddles in a little more and whispers to herself* changed everything  
  
Spike: *moves into Buffy's room, sits on the bed, still holding her* Like what? All that I've noticed is bouts of insanity, more bad dreams than usual, and problems keepin' my food down.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Spike, why did you get the soul in the first place?  
  
Spike: *quietly* Lotsa reasons, but.. mostly.. cause you kept saying that you could never love a soulless demon. And I... I'm tired of loving people who find it impossible to love me back. I've been doing that my whole bloody life, and I'm tired of the hurt. A heart can only break so many times before it stops working. I was trying to extend the life of a burned out battery. *sighs*  
  
Buffy: ok. So, wanna ask me again what it changed?  
  
Spike: I want to know what YOU think it changed.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* You. It changed you. I figured you'd noticed that part. The souless spike would not have asked me to stake him. Or spent a day just snuggling on the couch. Or ever, *ever* "Lowered" himself to stay with Xander.  
  
Buffy: Keep up, Spike. I just spent a very long, sleepy day with you, curled up on a couch. We're not talking the kind of beat 'em up, black eye sex you and I were engaging in eight months ago.  
  
Spike: *small smile, releases her for a moment to crawl up the bed and stretch out before pulling her to him* You know what? You're right. I guess it takes someone else, to make someone see the changes in themselves. The weird thing is, I don't feel any different, aside from the occasionally crushing guilt. I still care about everyone I did before... a little more in some cases.  
  
Buffy: Good. *snuggles into his chest* Oh *looks down* We're on top of the covers. *Glances at her legs* Kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?  
  
Spike: *chuckles, rolls one way, untucking the covers, rolls back the otherway, wrapping them around them* This better?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Nope. Legs are still cold  
  
Spike: *blinks* But you're under the covers now.... *cocks head* What did I do wrong?  
  
Buffy: *grins* You were rubbing them before.  
  
Spike: *pokes at her waist for a moment, before rubbing her legs again* Make me think I messed up. *small snort*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Don't tickle! I'm the only one who gets to tickle. *weaves legs in with his* That's...*shifts a little and scoots closer*. Ok. That's better  
  
Spike: *slips his arm around her, pulls her even closer* No. This is better. *chuckles* And who said you were the only one with priviledges?  
  
Buffy: I did. *peers up at him* didn't you just hear me?  
  
Spike: *rolls eyes* That's not fair, luv.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and rubs legs on his to warm them* No one said life was fair.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* at least, no one said it to *me*  
  
Spike: *kisses the top of her head* Now who's bein' gloomy?  
  
Buffy: Uh uh. *Shakes head* I'm not being gloomy. I'm being...*sighs* Ok, so I'm being gloomy. Sorry.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Okay. New rules, then. If you're gloomy, I'm gonna poke you. That should fix it, don't you think? *playfully raised eyebrow*  
  
Buffy: Nope. I veto your rule. *Snuggles in closer* However, I do vote for a hugs. *yawns* Hugs are of the good.  
  
Spike: *smiles, tightens his arm around her* I think I agree with that. *nuzzles gently, begins purring softly*  
  
Buffy: mm...you're purring. Purring is of the good, too.  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* I know you like it when I purr. You seem to have mentioned it... I think we're up to eight times, now.  
  
Buffy: Gonna keep mentioning it.  
  
Buffy: *peeks up at him* Unless it's bothering you?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Not one bit. It's nice to hear you say you like something I'm doing, for a change.  
  
Spike: Uh oh.. Luv?  
  
Buffy: hmm?  
  
Spike: Tiger's makin' me leave.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *pouts* I was just getting warm...  
  
Spike: *sighs* I know. Me too. But, she says something about it bein' 4:13 in the morning, and her actually needing to sleep for a change.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* 'Kay.  
  
Spike: But, hey. We can pick up from here tomorrow, if you want.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* I want.  
  
Buffy: I definitly want.  
  
Spike: *grins* Me too. Harris and Red are gonna be out tomorrow night, and Dawn's got that school thing, right?  
  
Buffy: Ok...Spike? Do you mind if TL keeps this conversation?  
  
Buffy: Right  
  
Spike: *smiles* She can not only keep it, could she email it to me? I lost the first... six hours when Tiger was kicked offline before.  
  
Buffy: Sure.  
  
Spike: Tigerwolf0207@msn.com  
  
Buffy: She's muttering about not being able to write like this.  
  
Buffy: 'kay  
  
Spike: That's my personal address. *chuckles*  
  
Spike: *laughs* Well, cant' hold a candle to reality, now can she?  
  
Buffy: Nope.  
  
Spike: *one last kiss to the top of her head* I think that evens us out.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and sighs* Ok. See you tomorrow.  
  
Spike: *quietly, just before leaving* ...I love you.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* I know. 


	3. The Second Night

**NOTE FROM TL - Yeah. This is only the second half. Just thought I'd warn you - END NOTE**  
  
Spike: I love you  
  
Buffy: *swallows and starts tracing a pattern on the back of his neck along the hairline* *quietly* I believe you.  
  
Spike: *continues purring, says quietly* Does that make you uncomfortable? When I say it, I mean... Cause I don't have to, if you don't want me to...  
  
Buffy: *still whispering* No. It's nice.  
  
Spike: *semi-playfully, whispered* Then why are we bein' so quiet?  
  
Buffy: It's nice.  
  
Spike: Oh. *is still rubbing her neck with one hand, brings the other up to tuck a couple of strands of hair behind her ear* You're right. It is.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah, luv?  
  
Buffy: Tell me some more about your Uncle?  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly* Well.. Have you ever read Black Beauty?  
  
Buffy: *scrunches up face* I think so...a long time ago.  
  
Spike: Well, my uncle was a cabby driver, aside from bein' a poet. He had a couple of horses, and a nice carraige. I used to be scared of the horses.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* You were afraid of the horses? Really? Willow's terrified of them. Bad birthday pony expirience, I think.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Well, I saw a horse bite someone once, and there was all that blood... scared the bleedin' hell out of me. I didn't want to go near them. Too scared of bein' bitten.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You were afraid of being bitten? *giggles again and covers mouth* sorry. Just...afraid of blood? Gotta admit, kinda ironic.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Believe me, I see the irony.  
  
Spike: Anyway.  
  
Buffy: It's absolutly adorable.  
  
Spike: One day, I HAD to go into the stable, to give the horses some hay. My uncle was too busy. And, while I was bent over with the damn pitch fork, one of them knocked me in the ass with it's nose and sent me flying into the hay bale.  
  
Spike: And there you go with that word again.  
  
Buffy: *giggles again* You were afraid of the horsies. *stifles another giggle and buries head in his chest to muffle them*  
  
Buffy: *Shakes with laughter* Ok. Stop. You can stop telling me now. Laughing hurts my side...*shakes a little more and a mufled shriek comes out* *Slowly lifts head and giggles again* Knocked you on your ass with it's nose?!  
  
Spike: *defeated sigh, rolls eyes* Yes. And sent me headfirst into the hay bale. I swear the bloody things were laughin' at me.  
  
Buffy: *buries face in his chest again and laughs* STOP! This really hurts  
  
Spike: *pouts* You're tellin' me. You're the one who asked.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and snifs* No *winces and shifts a little* I mean, I think I opened the cut again. It was probably just starting to scab over...  
  
Spike: *shifts a little, looks at it* Hasn't bled through the bandage... I'm gonna put a little pressure on it, okay, luv? That should get it to stop, if it started.  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *frowns and looks out the bedroom door* Did you just hear a door slam?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Don't think so... No one was supposed to be home, luv...  
  
Buffy: I know. But I thought I heard something  
  
Buffy: *frowns again and glances at her side, distraced* You don't think something happened at the Magic addicts meeting thing, do you? Willow seemed kinda nervous when she left.  
  
Buffy: I wish I could remember what they were going to be doing tonight.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* I thought she and Harris were goin' somewhere tonight.. the MA meetin' was last night, wasn't it?  
  
Buffy: *wrinkles nose* I don't remember  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Well, I don't hear any other heart beats in this house, but you, luv. So that probably means that we're alone.  
  
Buffy: Ok. *looks back down at his hand* You know what, I think it got a vein. I don't usually bleed this much.  
  
Spike: *small nod* It did. There's a vein that runs from here *places his finger just at her waist on the uninjured side, draws it up as he continues talking* up the side... to just under your armpit. It's the same on the other side. *playful smile*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *shudders* I'm probably lucky I made it home, then *shrugs* Gues Slayer healing kicked in more than I thought  
  
Spike: *sighs* Yeah... *closes eyes hard for a moment*  
  
Buffy: Hey. *frowns* You ok? *lays head down on his chest* I'm fine.  
  
Buffy: Made it back, didn't I? I'll be fine. It'll be healed over by morning.  
  
Spike: *small nod, opens his eyes* I know... Just.. thinkin' that you might have not made it home... Makes my stomach twist into knots.  
  
Buffy: Eh *waves hand vaugly* Wasn't that close. Been worse, made it then. I'll be fine.  
  
Spike: Doesn't help the stomach ache, somehow. *small sigh*  
  
Buffy: *looks down and groans* Damn. It's seeping through.  
  
Buffy: *moves to get up* The dressing should be changed  
  
Spike: Here, luv.. I'll do it... *gently moves her so that they sit up together, and reaches for the kit again* Glad I didn't put this back before.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I was thinking recently...it's probably better that my Dad's cut us out...I mean, what kind of normal house has so many first aid kits just lying around? Better yet, how many use them as often?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* How many have a vampire livin' there, luv? And, for the record, I'd really like to punch your father. *begins gently removing the old bandage*  
  
Buffy: Nah. Not his fault, really. I'm not the ideal daughter. How many fathers can say their kid burned down a school gym? At least no one knows we blew up the high school.  
  
Buffy: And we used the bandages and stuff before you came. Hell, I used it up a lot before my mom even knew.  
  
Buffy: *chuckles softly* I used to tell her that I was getting scraped by all the bushes in front. She kept spending a fortune to have them cut back. *sighs* If I'd known how tight money could get, I'd have come up with a different excuse.  
  
Spike: *begins applying the new bandage* Not your fault... We can't choose our destinies.  
  
Buffy: Still. you can see why he might not want to hang around. he doesn't know. He just thinks he has this kid who keeps getting into trouble.  
  
Spike: *mutters as he focuses on bandaging the wound* If the wanker had any idea that his 'problem child' has saved the world more times than anyone in the whole bloody place's history.... *growling mutters*  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little and scoots a little closer* Doesn't matter. I hear he's gonna marry that secretary.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip a little* Or he might have already. I don't know if he'd even let me know.  
  
Spike: *eyes flash gold*  
  
Buffy: *quietly* And I don't think he'd invite me.  
  
Buffy: He'd invite Dawn though  
  
Spike: *snarling* Wanker... bloody... *growls*  
  
Buffy: *forces a smile* So, that's good..  
  
Buffy: So, they aren't married. *nods* Because Dawn would have told me.  
  
Spike: *doesn't even realize that he's vamped, continues to work on the bandage, despite the fact that it's already finished, growling softly* Not really helpin' with my wantin' to hit him, luv.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *reaches out and traces his ridges* Sorry. Guess I didn't notice. *looks down and smiles a bit and catches his hand* Spike. It's done.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Oh... *runs tongue over fangs* Aw.. When did I do this? You've got to tell me, luv. I get pissed, and I don't even know when this happens.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I didn't notice at first, either.  
  
Spike: *shakes head* How could you not? *look of disgust, brings a hand up to feel the changed features* It's horrible, and ugly... it's evil.. and why can't I make it go away?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* You're still mad...and...I don't know. I never really noticed when Angel went Vamp either.  
  
Spike: *looks down* That was different.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* If you say so. *runs a tentative hand over the bandage and winces* I wish this would just heal. It's really starting to sting  
  
Spike: *blinks, looks up* I.. I have an idea... *looks down again* No. Never mind.  
  
Buffy: Spike, spit it out. I'm open to and and all suggestions right now. *flops back onto the bed and winces*  
  
Buffy: Great. *reaches back and fingers the bandage there* I really hope I didn't just open that one, now, too.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* From now on, I patrol with a crossbow, and if I see a knife, I just shoot.  
  
Spike: *glowing gold eyes focus on her* I could.. you're gonna think this is disgusting.  
  
Spike: And, as a rule? See vamp, use crossbow. Don't wait for the bloody knife.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and winces again* Damn. I think I did open it *glances at him* What's the fun there? I need the fight. It's...it's a mulit-release. It's a part of me.  
  
Buffy: Gotta have the fight. Just preferable, without the shiny peice of metal.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Do you want to hear my idea? It would definitely work, but it's slightly disgusting, and you'll have to really trust me on this, luv.  
  
Buffy: I want to hear it. *frowns* Define disgusting  
  
Spike: *licks his fangs* Vampires spit has a coagulant in it. Meaning that if I were to... *looks at the bedspread, mumbles the rest* ..lick the cuts, they would seal completely, and heal faster...  
  
Buffy: *frowns again* How much of the blood would you get?  
  
Spike: *shakes head* None. I'm not after the blood... Just want to help, and I understand if you don't want me to... I kind of don't want to.. to risk.. anything.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* That's not what I'm worried about. We've just been...you were feasting on fresh human blood for a while, thanks to the First. We've been hesitent about giving you more. *snickers* THough, I hadda convince Xander of that. He wanted to feed Andrew to you.  
  
Spike: *very small chuckle* Very nearly got 'im anyway.  
  
Buffy: So did Anya, come to think of it.  
  
Buffy: *waves hand* Doesn't matter. I was more worried about the way you were acting than Andrew. We're probably lucky Willow didn't go all black-haired on us the minute she saw him.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Didn't think of that.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* He's not really high on my list of people to save, seeing as how he spent a year tryin' to kill me.  
  
Buffy: *chuckles* Yeah. And Anya hit him. You weren't really the only person he was in danger from while he was here.  
  
Spike: *very soft snicker* She actually *hit* him?  
  
Buffy: Twice, I think. He had him backed up against that wall you bust through. He was scared to death.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Then he get's pulled through it and bitten *laughs a little harder* I think ANya was actually dissapointed she didn't get to hit him again.  
  
Buffy: And you didn't hurt him that much.  
  
Buffy: Just a messy bite. Not much blood loss.  
  
Spike: *corners of his mouth are trying to turn up into a smile* You're really big on tryin' to reassure me tonight, huh?  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Buffy: *Sits up and trys to look at her own back* Now, tell me...is it bleeding again?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* A little.  
  
Buffy: Damn. *sighs* If you likc it, it'll close up? Is that how it works?  
  
Buffy: lick  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah...  
  
Buffy: Ok. *pulls a leg underneath the other to sit straighter* But bandage them after, anyway, ok? This is a nice bedspread. I'd rather not get blood all over it.  
  
Spike: *nods again, positions himself behind her, pulling the bandage down* Okay... *is taking deep breaths* You're sure about this, luv?  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Yeah. Why?  
  
Spike: *swallows* Just makin' sure. *slowly leans forward and licks the cut, eyes closed to help with focus*  
  
Buffy: *shivers a little and drops head forward*  
  
Spike: *runs his tongue up the length of the cut, before pulling back slowly, opening his eyes and examining it, small smile* *quietly* Looks like it worked on this one... *begins reapplying the bandage*  
  
Buffy: *clears throat and whispers to herself* Oh, it definitly worked  
  
Spike: *cocks head, slight grin* What was that, luv??  
  
Buffy: *shakese head* Nothing  
  
Spike: *shrugs, thinks: as if I didn't know, small smile* Wanna try the one on your side, now?  
  
Buffy: *clears throat again* 'kay  
  
Spike: *gently peals the bandage back, shifting for a better position* Okay.. *playful smile* Now. Let's try this one. *is purring softly as he lowers himself and begins to lick up the cut on her ribs*  
  
Buffy: *shivers again and absently rests a hand on his back, playing with his hairline*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder as he finishes the lick, pulls back and cocks his head* Hmm. This one is deeper.. *blinks up at her* I think it's gonna take two treatments... Do you mind?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head but doesnt open eyes*  
  
Spike: *small smile* Good... *lowers head for another lick, slower this time, making sure not to miss any part of the wound, is still purring loudly*  
  
Buffy: *hums a little, bites lower lip and crosses legs, squeezing them together a bit, but doesn't say anything*  
  
Spike: *finishes and slowly pulls back, admiring the now closed cut* Looks good this time, luv... *shifts on the bed a little, into a partial kneeling position, and begins rebandaging it*  
  
Buffy: Oh *clearns throat again* Thanks. *looks down at it* It won't start bleeding again?  
  
Spike: *small headshake* Nope... I'm pretty sure you could do chin ups without it pullin' open. Vamp spit is powerful, luv... *swallows* I think.. I have to go to the bathroom for a minute.  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* If you think you're going to throw up, after doing that to me, you have another think coming  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Absolutly not. I mean, how insulting can you get?  
  
Spike: *small, almost pained chuckle* That's not exactly the problem, luv... Believe me, the problem I'm having shouldn't be an insult to you, it should be a complement.  
  
Spike: *slowly gets up and walks out the door.. waddling like a sick duck* I'll be back... in a few minutes... Need cold water.. *mutters* ow ow ow ow ow......  
  
Buffy: Oh. *smiles a little and bites lip, looking down* Sure, he can just use cold water. *flops back onto the bed and sighs* I just hafta wait it out *groans and turns over, pressing into the bed and burying head in arms* Great.  
  
Spike: *comes back about ten minutes later, with a less painful looking walk* Okay.. Sorry, about that, luv. *sits on the side of the bed*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles into te comforter*  
  
Spike: *cocks head, turning to look at her* What was that, pet?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head energeticaly and thumps feet up and down a few times, trying to calm down*  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Oh... Want me to go downstairs for awhile?  
  
Buffy: *sighs and sits up* No. I'm fine. *mumbles* I'll be fine. But at least I'm not cold anymore  
  
Spike: *lays with his head at the foot of the bed, chuckling quietly, one leg hanging off the side and one foot up near the pillows* Yeah... I'm kinda not havin' that problem at the moment, either.  
  
Buffy: *crawls over to Spike and stradles him, grinning down at him for a minute before stiffening and closing eyes.* I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly, small smile, chuckles* I don't really mind, luv... *grins*  
  
Buffy: *clears throat and bites lip* Stop. Purring  
  
Spike: *swallows hard, purring stops* Sorry..  
  
Buffy: Just...not helping at the moment *takes a deep breath* Don't..don't move. I think at this moment, moving would be bad..or good. But, no. *shakes head* bad. NO moving.  
  
Spike: *holds extremely still, not even breathing* No moving... *corners of his mouth are twitching*  
  
Buffy: *tries to take a few calming breaths, but stars shaking a minute later* Damn! DAMNIT! *falls onto his chest panting a bit and mumbling* Damnit, damnit, damnit...  
  
Spike: *doesn't know what to do, brings one hand up to touch her back, but thinks better of it and goes back to being still*  
  
Buffy: *blushes and burrows into his chest, breating hard, still mumbling*  
  
Spike: *extremely quietly* I'm so sorry... this is what I didn't want to happen... I never should've suggested...  
  
Buffy: *Doesn't move, but talks into his chest quietly* You know, apologizing for making me come is not gonna help my self esteem  
  
Buffy: *takes a few more deep breaths, but is still breathing hard* Oh, this is just embarresing...  
  
Spike: *sighs* I know... Not really helpin' me much, either, luv... I just... I don't want to do anything... I mean, I DO, but I don't.. and.. I'm not making any sense at all.  
  
Buffy: Whatever you do, don't expect me to move in the next few minutes *takes a deep breath and breathes it out into his chest* I don't think I'm going anywhere right now.  
  
Spike: *an almost chuckle* Well, considerin' that you're on top of me, neither am I.  
  
Buffy: Good. *sighs and turns head to the side, nuzling a cheek against him* Because I'd kinda like to know why me having an orgasm is suddenly a fate worse than death  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* It's not, luv... I just... I guess I'm still scared.  
  
Buffy: *starts tracing a pattern in his shirt with a finger* I mean, it's like touching me now is this horrible thing. I girl likes to be held, usually...*glances down at his hands* And suddenly now you don't want to? *looks up at him with a kinda of hurt look* Am I that revolting?  
  
Spike: *jaw drops almost comically* Buffy.. You're not revolting.. You're beautiful.. I've told you this before... And I do want to hold you, but between the wounds, and my own.. *mutters* I can't believe I'm admitting this out loud *normal voice* Insecurities regardin' us... I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him, completly shocked* I just came, fron you doing almost *nothing*. May I point out that you weren't even moving? What on EARTH are you insecure about?  
  
Buffy: And I thought that you licking the cuts closed would stop them from opening again, so why is that even still an issue? *bites lip and closes eyes against the reaction the memory of his tongue brings back* *mutters* down, Slayer. Bad girl.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Okay, which do you want me to answer first? The wounds were an issue earlier, and, I take what just happened as a complement, believe me, but the insecurities lie within the fact that you don't... you've never said... *deep breath* Buffy, I want you to love me. I want you to say it, and mean it. That's what I'm bloody insecure about.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* I can't. *sighs* But not because it's not true  
  
Spike: *blinks* Now I'm confused...  
  
Buffy: It changes too much. There's too much going on right now. I say it, and everything shifts, and there's too much...my sister's seeing my dead mother, and the First evil is trying to control yet another Vampire with a soul that I....*breathes* I can't say it. It's too deja-voo-ish.  
  
Spike: *small tenitive smile* But.. you do feel it? *hopeful, almost pleading* You do, right??  
  
Buffy: *buries head into his chest and nods* God, this would be *so* much easier if I didn't...  
  
Buffy: *mumbles to herself* Why do I have to fall in love with vampires? Why not....why not firemen? Or, or cops? Hell, a doctor! A doctor would be just fine...no. I fall for the undead. I think the First has a radar. 'is buffy in love with *him*? Nope. Leave him alone. oh! She loves *him*! Well, time to haunt...  
  
Spike: *blinks, arms suddenly wrap around her in an almost crushing hug, pulls her up him a little to nuzzle his face in her hair, muttering into it unintelligibly*  
  
Buffy: OW! ow, ow,ow...ok, side still hurts. Careful. *winces, but doesn't pull away*  
  
Spike: *loosens his grip but keeps nuzzling and muttering softly, a low purr beginning*  
  
Buffy: *groans and shifts a little* Ok, the purring is gonna be bad again in about two seconds.  
  
Spike: *purr stops, pulls back embarrassedly* Sorry, luv... It's just... I don't know what came over me. Kinda... almost lost it there, for a second.  
  
Buffy: *frowns and looks up* I just mean the purring. The rest was nice. What happened to the rest? *pouts*  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, puts his arms back around her and nuzzles against her hair again* This?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. And there was mumbling, I think. Kinda rumbly mumbling...  
  
Spike: *repeats his earlier actions, sans purring, one hand moves up to stroke at her hair softly, eyes closed*  
  
Buffy: 'Kay. Can we just stay here for a while?  
  
Spike: Mm-hmm... *small sigh, continues his minstrations*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and snuggles closer* I stand corrected. *snakes an arm up and slips it behind his head, playing at the hairline again* I think I want the purring back.  
  
Spike: *begins purring softly* *mumbles* You know... you do something that's *like* purring, luv...  
  
Buffy: I do? *shifts a little and tries to ignore the side effects of the rumbling underneath her*  
  
Spike: *almost imperceptable nod* Yeah.. you kinda... hum, sometimes...  
  
Buffy: I hum? When do I hum? *shifts again and bites lip, mumbling to herself* That was a bad idea. Don't do that again. *shifts differently, and mumbles* Ok, that wasn't much better...  
  
Spike: *opens one eye* Do you want me to stop purrin', luv?  
  
Buffy: *clears thraot* What?  
  
Spike: *small, knowing smile* You seem to be havin'... problems.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *sighs* Yeah, ok. *Snuggles head back into his chest* I just like it, that's all. *sighs again* But yeah, you should probably stop.  
  
Spike: *delibrately purrs louder for a moment, before stopping, a small grin*  
  
Buffy: *shakes a little and bites lip* That was mean.  
  
Spike: On the contrary. *playful smirk* I seem to have caught a scent that says you enjoyed it. *leans his head back* Now. You were askin' when you hum?  
  
Buffy: *glares up at him* You're really going to do this? You're gonna pull a stunt like that and just leave me this way?  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* A couple of times, last year, you pulled somethin' similar, luv. Even left me handcuffed to the bed once, remember? That wasn't nice.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles under her breath and shifts again* So, payback? I thought you pretty much already got that.  
  
Buffy: *winces* Sorry. *drops head down* Really sorry. That was a terrible thing to say  
  
Spike: *is quiet, lets go of her, blinks a couple of times*  
  
Buffy: *rolls off him and stares at the ceiling.* Well, at least this time it was my fault. *stands up and leaves the room, going to the bathroom and locking herself in*  
  
Spike: *sits up slowly, gets up, goes to the bathroom, and lightly taps the door* Buffy?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and slids to the floor, mumbling* Not gonna cry. Would be really, really dumb to cry. Not gonna cry.  
  
Buffy: *takes a deep breath* I'm fine.  
  
Spike: Can you... let me in, then?  
  
Buffy: *takes another deep breath* Can I have a minute?  
  
Buffy: *wipes the back of a hand over eyes and sniffles a little, trying to be quiet*  
  
Spike: *can hear her sniffling* Take all the time you need, luv.... You're right... I shouldn't have done that... I was just.. kinda playing... I didn't mean to... Please don't cry...  
  
Buffy: *laughs softly* I'm not mad at you Spike.  
  
Spike: *is leaning against the closed door* I know... But I don't want you to be upset, luv... It's bringin' back my stomach ache from earlier... And, even though I haven't been in that room for nearly a year... I'll come in, if you'll let me... I want to comfort you... Wanna help...  
  
Buffy: *sighs and sniffles again* Probably a bad idea. I seem to have developed this case of foot in mouth disease, and I'd rather not say something else stupid. *wipes eyes and thumps head back against the door* Ow.  
  
Spike: *winces sympathetically, attempts a joke* See? I told you it's contagious.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, even though he can't see it* Not funny. Very, very, very not funny  
  
Spike: *sighs* I know. Dunno why I even bothered. *turns around, puts his back to the door, and sinks to the floor slowly* We can just stay like this for awhile... I think we both need to calm down a bit.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I didn't mean it, you know.  
  
Spike: I know. And I'm sorry I pulled that bloody purring stunt. That was really stupid. I don't know why I did it.  
  
Buffy: You were playing. I was just being stupid.  
  
Spike: No. You were bein' human. I was bein' silly. *sighs* When I get in one of those moods... You know how it is. I act before I think.  
  
Buffy: I cam back, you know.  
  
Buffy: came back  
  
Spike: *sighs again* Yeah. I know. Took you awhile, though. *an.. almost chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *pouts, even though he can't see* It took me an hour. One. Hour. And I totaly made up for leaving you there.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* That you did, pet. Never said you didn't. Would've liked a blanket in the meantime, though. Got kinda cold.  
  
Buffy: You're a *vampire*. You don't get cold. And you were pretty warm when I got back, as I recall.  
  
Spike: That had more to do with you, than me. And I do TO get cold. You know that. You've seen me shiverin' before. My tempreture drops below about sixty eight, and I really start gettin' uncomfortable.  
  
Buffy: Well, you were no where near sixty-eight that night. You were toasty warm. You were fine. And you liked it.  
  
Spike: *sighs, chuckles softly* Yeah yeah. Doesn't mean I ever want you to just... leave me somewhere again. I nearly broke the headboard tryin' to yank those bloody cuffs loose. Almost regreted showin' 'em to you.  
  
Buffy: Your own fault. And what would you have done if you'd gotten loose? Barged into Xander's apartment and thrown me down right there? He might have objected to that.  
  
Spike: *small snort* Well, first I woulda rubbed my wrists for awhile. Nearly rubbed 'em raw that night.  
  
Buffy: *small voice* Are you still mad at me, or can I come out now?  
  
Spike: *cocks head, moves to his knees facing the door* I wasn't mad at you, luv... Why'd you think I was mad at you? Bringin' up that night only gets me mad at one person. Me. Never you.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* You let go of me. Like you couldn't stand to be touching me anymore.  
  
Spike: *sighs* That's not why I.. When I think about... that... I can't touch you, luv.. I start worryin' about what I'm gonna do. Can you come out of there? It's kinda strange to be bearin' my soul to a door.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, then remembers he can't see her* Not yet. *sniffles* Not until my emotions stop behaving like a five year old's  
  
Spike: *quietly* Luv... I was cryin' yesterday.. There's nothin' wrong with it... Can't you come out and let me hold you? I want to make you feel better.  
  
Buffy: No. This is embarressing enough without you having to see me with my eyes all blotchy and my nose all runny.  
  
Spike: *sighs* A minute ago, you were asking me if you could come out. Now you don't want to again? I am about ten seconds from givin' up on ever understandin' you, luv.  
  
Spike: I don't care how you look. I love you. You're beautiful all the time to me, Buffy... Please come out.  
  
Buffy: *snickers* Really? You're still trying? I think even Willow gave that up a good year ago.  
  
Spike: *small smile* I very nearly gave up around then, too. But, I figure, new soul, maybe I have another chance. Come on. Come out.  
  
Buffy: If I come out are you going to act like I have some rare disease?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* No. Want to know what I AM going to do?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: The moment you open that door, I'm goin' to sweep you into my arms, kiss you, and take you back into the bedroom, where we can try the 'picking up where we left off' thing again.  
  
Spike: This time, without wounds.  
  
Buffy: Just a second *stands up and runs some cold water, trynig to rub the redness from her nose, making a face in the mirror* You have to promise not to laugh. I look like some kind of circus clown.  
  
Spike: *smiles* I've already told you exactly what I'm gonna do, luv. No laughing involved.  
  
Buffy: *glares at the mirror* I want your word.  
  
Spike: I promise you, Buffy. I will not laugh.  
  
Buffy: ok. *opens the door and stares at his feet* Sweep away. Just don't look.  
  
Spike: *darts forward with superhuman speed and sweeps her into his arms, pressing a loving kiss to her lips*  
  
Buffy: Wow *hides face in his chest* I didn't think you'd actually *sweep*...  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her, carrying her toward the bedroom* When I say I'm gonna do something, luv, I do it. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: 'Kay *yawns into his shirt* nice to know.  
  
Spike: *sits on the side of the bed, still holding her, pulls back to examine her face, sits her in his lap so that he can stroke her cheek with his thumb* *soft smile* You're beautiful. I don't know what you were worried about.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles and buries her face back in his shirt* I am not. my eyes are all pufy, and my nose is read, and my cheeks are blotchy.  
  
Spike: *softly* And I don't care. I see you, and you're beautiful.  
  
Buffy: *raises eyesbrows* You're nuts.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* So the little pixies tell me. *playful smile*  
  
Buffy: Very funny.  
  
Spike: *wide eyes* You mean you don't hear them? *seems serious*  
  
Buffy: Not gonna work. I know you're joking.  
  
Spike: *rolls eyes, sighs defeatedly, flopping back on the bed, despite her being on his lap* Ooh. You got me. My vain attempts at humor have failed once again. Good thing I'm a poet and not a comedian. *soft chuckle* Oops. I wasn't supposed to laugh. Forgot.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Stop it. That still hurts  
  
Spike: *clears his throat* Sorry. I'll be good. I can be quiet. Watch. *is totally silent, grinning playfully at her*  
  
Buffy: *fakes a glare* Do you want to snuggle right now? Or would you rather make me laugh so my side hurts? *frowns* I can't laugh so hard it'll open what you did, can I?  
  
Spike: *small head shake, mouthed 'impossible, sealed'*  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Buffy: *glances up* I'm probably healed?  
  
Spike: *small snorting snicker*  
  
Buffy: *pouts* Are you laughing at me?  
  
Spike: *closes eyes, shakes head slowly, picks up a small piece of the backing off of the medical tape from earlier, grabs a pen from his pocket, and writes 'it can't reopen. it's sealed. I said I'd be quiet, and I'm being quiet', grins as he hands it to her*  
  
Buffy: *reads it and glares at him* Stop being an asshole. *crawls up him and stars down into his face, suddenly poutnig again* Please?  
  
Buffy: stares  
  
Spike: *small smile* Okay... I didn't know I was bein' an asshole, luv... *makes a face for a moment* None of my games are working the way they're supposed to tonight. I think my sense of humor is broken.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Or, mine is. I think I've been touchy lately. It's the whole, First Evil's out to get me thing. *sighs and mutters again* Couldn't have gone after Riley? Oh, no, *him* I might have coped with losing. I really hate that bitch...  
  
Spike: *eyes widen, laughs out loud*  
  
Spike: *is still snickering, shakes head, trying to compose himself* Oh.. bloody hell... Say it again! Insult him again! *laughs again*  
  
Buffy: Hmm? What? *looks up* You heard that? *groanes and burrows back into his chest* Damn vampire hearing.  
  
Spike: *takes deep breaths* Yeah... oh.. Now MY sides hurt.  
  
Buffy: What was so funny, anyway?  
  
Spike: *blinks owlishly* Buffy, okay... You just said that you'd rather the First be after Captain Cardboard than me. And, given the seperate histories you have with each of us, I find that funny. Also the fact that you hate him, and admitted earlier that you love me. Look at the irony here, luv. Please.  
  
Buffy: Hate...oh. *giggles* I wasn't calling him a bitch, and I don't hate him. Though, I didn't love him, and if the First had gone after him, I'd have dealt. *giggles* The Bitch is the first. Last time I saw her, she looked like Jenny Calendar. Hence: Bitch  
  
Spike: *starts snickering again* Which is even more funny... for some reason...  
  
Buffy: *grins* You're just strange  
  
Spike: *chuckles* No.. I've got.. Oh, bloody hell. I used to do this when I was a little kid. I though I'd outgrown it.  
  
Spike: *thought  
  
Buffy: You've got what? *crawls towards the head of the bed and flops down, face down, hugging a pillow and facing him.  
  
Spike: *keeps chuckling* My Gram called it 'midnight crazies'. When I haven't gotten enough sleep, and am up all night... I reach a point where everything seems funny... and I can't stop... giggling... like now...  
  
Buffy: *glares* I Thought you said you slept today  
  
Spike: *still snickering* I did... but, this has built up... over the last few weeks... Dunno why it's.. suddenly hitting now... I feel really silly...  
  
Buffy: *rolls over and stares at the ceiling, mumbling to herself again* Great. He's got the giggles, and yet somehow I'm still a half step away from coming. You know, most girls don't have to worry about this after they've been crying, but no, Slayer's hormones can take a licking and keep on ticking...*grabs and pillow and pulls it over her face* I need a therapist in the *worst* way...  
  
Spike: *bites lip hard, trying to stifle the laughter* I'm sorry... Really.. I don't have any.. control over this... Haven't done it... in over a century...  
  
Buffy: *mumbles into the pillow* IIt's fine. I'm just in a weird mood.  
  
Spike: *giggles a little louder* *You're* in a weird mood... and *I'm* the one makin'... an idiot out of.. myself over here... Oh, help... *hiccups, blinks, snickers* Oh no... Not this.. *hiccup*  
  
Buffy: *pressed legs together and trys to ignore the disturbing fact that his giggling is just so cute...* Damnit, stop. You aren't helping.  
  
Spike: I'm... *hiccup, giggle* Tryin'.. to.. *struggles to sit up, hunching over forward, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter and hiccups*  
  
Buffy: *presses the pillow into her face harder and mumbles into it again* I am *not* about to come from him giggling. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not...*gasps* Oh, god....*shakes a bit and rolls to the side, screaming into the pillow*  
  
Spike: *freezes at the familiar sound, laughing suddenly gone.. mostly, turns around, cocks head* Uh.. luv? *blinks*  
  
Buffy: *doesn't remove the pillow and curls into a ball, pulling her knees up and taking a deep breath* Yeah?  
  
Spike: *swallows, makes a small smile* Two things... one... Did what I think just happen, happen? *even though his nose has assured him it did* And two.. I'm feelin' kinda left out, here. *an almost pout, and making a strange face*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles into the pillow* depends on what you think just happened...*takes a deep breath and lets it out, still shaking a little, but doesn't look up* God, I suppose this could be *more* embarressing...I could be naked in front of a group of highschoolers or something...  
  
Spike: *glances around the room* Nope. Just us... And you *know* what I think happened. *reaches over and rubs circles on her back, avoiding the tender area*  
  
Buffy: *takes another deep breath and whimpers a bit* Then yes...and that is so very much not helping me stop it from happening again.  
  
Spike: *removes his hand, turns, sitting crosslegged on the bed* Okay.. I understood the first time, and I understand what you just said... but what happened just then? *cocks head confusedly*  
  
Buffy: You were giggling  
  
Spike: *blinks* THAT'S what set you off this time? *considers* Huh.  
  
Buffy: *drops pillow and rolls onto her back* Well, it was...sweet! And cute. And...*mumlbes* I was still really close from before...  
  
Spike: *sighs* I feel really... strange. You know, I told Captain Cardboard once that you needed a little monster in your man... Now I'm startin' to think that it was hyena. Or maybe insanity.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes* Or all of the above *sighs* You were being all..*waves hand vaugley* cute and giggly...  
  
Spike: *cocks head, regards her playfully* Am I gonna have to learn how not to laugh from now on? Or is that liable to happen the next time you bloody tickle me?  
  
Buffy: *eyes pop open and widen* God, I hope not! *sighs and closes eyes, rolling to the side again, away from him* That's never happened to me before...*voice turnjs sarcastic* and thank you for not making it any more embarressing  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* I'm sorry, luv... I had to ask. *stretches out on his stomach beside her, sighs* Thankfully, though, I think my crazies have passed.  
  
Buffy: *voice is muffled by the pillow again* Good.  
  
Spike: *makes a pillow out of his arms and sticks his head in, facing the mattress, mumbles* And I'm still feelin' left out.  
  
Buffy: *rolls back and frowns at him* What does that mean?  
  
Spike: *glances at her out of the corner of his eye* Nothin'. *small sigh*  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him for another minute, then rolls next to him and lays her head down on her arms, like he is* Something you'd like to share with the class?  
  
Spike: *sighs again* Not particularly. *turns his head to the side, looking at her* Just... how do you feel right now? Physically.  
  
Buffy: Incredebly frustrated, Why? *frowns* The cuts don't hurt, if that's what you mean.  
  
Buffy: I think they're finaly healing  
  
Spike: *small headshake* That's good, but that's not what I meant.  
  
Spike: I guess I'm kinda... *turns face back into his arms* Oh god this is too bloody embarrassing. I changed my mind. I dont' want to share.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* You don't wanna share? I let you see me all puffy eyed and...and blotchy. Plus, so far, I've managed to embarress myself twice, acting like some blushing virgin. You're gonna share, or I'm gonna tickle.  
  
Spike: *mutters something into his arms*  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: *glances at her* I said 'I don't want to tell you right now'. *small sigh* And I've just managed to depress myself. Wonderful. I'm havin' mood swings.  
  
Buffy: Fine. *sighs and stares at the headboard* Please note the lack of snuggling being done tonight. *looks back at herself* Though, that might be a good thing. We get any closer, I'm gonna jump you.  
  
Spike: There. That's the problem.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Ok. Now I'm lost  
  
Spike: *sighs* Okay, luv. First you tell me what you think I meant by that, and I'll tell you if you're right or not.  
  
Buffy: *eyes soften* Oh. You're upset again? *scoots closer* I don't regret it happening, Spike, I'm just embarressed. *bites lip* You...you're not mad at me again, are you?  
  
Spike: *small head shake* Well... not mad at you, luv.. Actually, I'm kinda jealous. I've been feeling the same way all night... and I can't... *sighs* Therein lies the problem.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Oh! *closes eyes* Yes, good. Right. Figures. You know, I'm usually faster on the uptick. *sighs* *bites lip and slids a hand underneath him* Don't move.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Luv... uh..  
  
Buffy: *gives a pointed look.* Don't. Move. *slids the hand lower and finds the large buldge.* Oh. *slids down and lays on her side, kissing his shoulder* Might have mentioned this earlier. It has to be painful. *blinks* Yes, yes I do sound like a porno. *blushes* Sorry  
  
Spike: *eyes half close, swallows* S'been painful... Luv, if you don't want to do this... I can go in the bathroom again...  
  
Buffy: *grins* Well, that's not fair. I was sitting on top of you the first time...*cups him and pushes a little* ...and we both know you probably felt it, since I know it's soaked through my now...*blinks again* and when did I start channeling Faith??!?  
  
Spike: *blinks, soft moan* I dunno... *swallows* Actually... s'more the... scent that gets to me...  
  
Buffy: Oh. *starts moving the hand in an up and down motion, tightening the grip* I didn't know that.  
  
Spike: *eyes close, bucks reflexively, moans quietly again* S'everythin'... but.. scent.. s'real.. 'portant to.. vamps... *small groaning sound, extremely deep purr*  
  
Buffy: Oh! *grins* You're purring. Bonus *moves the hand a little faster, squeezing along the way every now and then* *Slids down on the bed and nestls into his side* You know, this isn't really fair. YOu didn't mean to. I'm doin' it on purpose. You're gonna feel a lot better after this than I do. *tightens grip and wriggles the hand a bit before going back to the repetetive motion*  
  
Spike: *moaning growl, bucks slowly, purring gets louder*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and cuddles closer into his side as she moves her hand, biting her lip as she starts to feel the purr* OK, bad idea *pulls back, but keeps sliding the hand up and down.*  
  
Spike: *eyes close hard, lets out a roaring growl, shuddering for a moment, before relaxing, panting*  
  
Buffy: *smiles and stops moving the hand after another second* You back yet?  
  
Spike: *eyes open slowly, blinking lazily, small smile* I.. think so..  
  
Spike: *deep sigh, leans forward, rests their foreheads together* Thank you, luv....  
  
Buffy: *slids the hand out and runs it through his hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.* Mmmhmm.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly, eyes half closed, leans his head back against her hand* I love you... I just... *blinks a couple of times* Talkin' isn't workin' right now...  
  
Buffy: 'Kay. *smiles* So, don't.  
  
Spike: *reaches one hand out to stroke her hair, smiles softly* I'm guessin' that... Dawn's never gonna get the.. full report from tonight, huh?  
  
Buffy: *groans* No. And no. I don't want her *thinking* about this stuff, let alone hearing about it.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her, purring a little louder* Good... *puts one arm around her, small yawn* Oh.. no. I'm not goin' to sleep.. nope. Uh-uh.  
  
Buffy: RIght. All evidence to the contrary.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Well, TL says that I have to get off the computer before we fog up the screen.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Yeah... Tiger's been buggin' me to get off for about an hour now.  
  
Buffy: Something about us writing a smutty fiction, and she should write this will.  
  
Buffy: well, even  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Right.  
  
Spike: *softly* Thank you... For everything, luv.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* I didn't do anything  
  
Spike: *sleepily raised eyebrow*  
  
Spike: Really? Cause I sure noticed something.  
  
Buffy: You know, they're both gonna want to post these conversations somewhere. Ain't just mine. Yours is a writer, too.  
  
Buffy: Ha ha.  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Spike: Yeah. I noticed. But... Tiger tends to lean away from this 'sort of writing'. *chuckles* Can't imagine why.  
  
Buffy: *snickers* tell me Tiger hasn't mentioned it to you once.  
  
Spike: S'what she keeps tellin' me.  
  
Buffy: really? Good to know. *grumbles* TL specializes in it.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Tiger's speciality is occasional outbursts of total angst, like writing me at your or Joyce's funeral, interspersed with moments of total sillyness. Hence the tickle fics. *sighs*  
  
Buffy: Lovely. Funerals.  
  
Buffy: TL once wrote a fiction sizty-five chapters long, where everyone dies, and they still lose. *rolls eyes* Can you stand it?  
  
Spike: *winces* We get enough angst in the... Tiger calls it the 'Joss-verse'. She just keeps tryin' to make us happy.  
  
Spike: She only does the funeral thing on her 'bad days'. Which usually have to deal with me bein' depressed, too.  
  
Buffy: I can imagine.  
  
Spike: Of course, about a week ago, I found myself in the body of a dog....  
  
Buffy: I don't want to know.  
  
Spike: That was just... disturbing.  
  
Spike: I looked like Scooby-Doo.  
  
Buffy: Don't. Cute mental picture. Just stop right there.  
  
Spike: *small grin* Of course, you were a cat, so it evened out.  
  
Buffy: Like I said, I don't want to know. *grins*  
  
Buffy: *smiles, blinks sleepily* I'm gonna go. Again, I am forced to tell you that TL is saving this.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* The girl can be downright annoying  
  
Spike: *yawns* So's Tiger. The hypocrite.  
  
Spike: She won't WRITE smut, but readin' it is a different matter.  
  
Buffy: TL wants my permission to post it at FF.net. I'm gonna yell at her for a few hours tonight. *grins*  
  
Buffy: Will I..um..will I see you to tomorrow?  
  
Buffy: Or...*glances at watch* Today?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Of course. And, I promise to get enough sleep to avoid any impromptu giggle fits. That was just embarrassing.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat* I kinda liked it... *blushes* I think I'd better go before I do something dumb, now.  
  
Spike: I mean... *indignantly* I'm the Big Bad. I'm not supposed to giggle. Snicker, maybe. Chuckles are acceptable, but giggling? *sighs*  
  
Spike: Tell TL, that, if she does wind up postin' it, please give me and Tiger some credit. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* I believe the appropriate word here is 'duh"  
  
Buffy: Can you say obsessive? She's already got a whole explanation of the alter- ego thing worked out to post at the begining. She's giving me a headach  
  
Spike: *sighs* Originals.  
  
Spike: Can't live with them, and if you kill them, who knows what happens to you?  
  
Buffy: Right! Thank you.  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Ok. Really leaving this time. *backs up.* i mean it.  
  
Buffy: I'm going.  
  
Spike: I don't get a goodbye kiss? *puppy eyes*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *bites lip.* That may not be a good idea.  
  
Spike: I'll settle for on the cheek, luv. I'm needy like this.  
  
Buffy: *stretches up and kisses his cheek* Sorry. Closest I can get without going X rated, and I think that's what TL's scared of.  
  
Buffy: She keeps mumbling about foggy computer screens. *grins*  
  
Spike: *smiles* Thanks. *gently kisses her forehead* I love you. I'll see you later today.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Now. This is me. Going.  
  
Buffy: "kay. Later today.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* "Night.  
  
Spike: *smiles sleepily* Night, luv. 


	4. The Third Night

Spike: There you are. *small smile* Hey, luv.  
  
Buffy: Third times the charm. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: I've been online all day, on and off...I never saw you sign in.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* I've been on for about an hour now.  
  
Buffy: So I signed out and in. Three times. *sighs* And this is supposed to be a fast connection...  
  
Spike: Was sleepin' till recently.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Well, it worked. *smiles* Wanna know what the movie I got is about?  
  
Buffy: 'kay.  
  
Spike: I thought it'd be perfect for us. Tiger told me about it, and I couldn't help but rent it.  
  
Buffy: Perfect for...us. Why does that scare me?  
  
Spike: Kate & Leopold. There's a rip in time, and the guy, Leopold, comes through from 1878. He meets a girl, Kate, from this century. At first, they hate each other, excel in drivin' each other nuts.  
  
Spike: Then, slowly, they become friends, fall in love, and then find out that he has to leave and go back, otherwise the elevator will never be invented.  
  
Buffy: The Elevator?  
  
Spike: And he leaves, and she somehow follows him... *chuckles* And they live happily ever after in 1878 New York.  
  
Buffy: Where did that come from?  
  
Spike: Leopold invented the elevator. If he didn't get back to his own time, it wouldnt' exist in ours.  
  
Spike: Paradox thing. Oh. And Leopold? *chuckles* Has a british accent.  
  
Buffy: *grins* You can actually picture ME in anytime without elecricity? Do you nkow what my hair looks like when I don't have a blow-dryer?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I think I can guess. And if you don't make fun of me for the bloody curls, I won't bug you about your cute tangles. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: Try limp. And flat. And NOT shiny. It's...it's not good. It's terrible.  
  
Spike: *sighs, runs his fingers through his hair* Which reminds me, I took a shower this afternoon and forgot to fix it. Bloody hell.  
  
Buffy: Don't even joke about that. *puts a hand to her hair* My hair is very tempramental.  
  
Buffy: Forgot to fix what?  
  
Spike: And very beautiful. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* Yeah, you're an impartial opinion.  
  
Spike: *sighs* This. *motions to his head full of curls* I forgot to smooth it out.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *frowns* I didn't notice.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Did you notice that I did the rest of the laundry while you were out today?  
  
Spike: And I put clean sheets on the bed.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* You know, I already had this argument with TL. I only needed a few things washed. I didn't want to do it all. Was that a crack? I wasn't being lazy...I just didn't have the time.  
  
Spike: Well, I did have the time, so I did it for you. This isn't an argument.  
  
Buffy: *glances at him warily* Uh huh.  
  
Spike: *ducks head* It isn't... I was tryin' to do something nice. *plops on the couch and pouts*  
  
Spike: *mutters* Thought I was doin' somethin' that'd make you HAPPY...  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Sorry. Had a fight with Justice today, and then one with TL over the laundry...I guess I'm just in a touchy mood.  
  
Spike: *small nod* She mentioned somethin' bout that... I, on the other hand, have been in a really good mood all day... *shrugs* Maybe I'll rub off on you, if you stick around.  
  
Buffy: *brightens a little* Rub? There's gonna be rubbing?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Whatever you want, luv. Told you, I'm in a good mood.  
  
Spike: *pats the seat next to him* Come on over, and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay *sits down facing away from him* By the way, the cuts are both closed up now. Thank you.  
  
Spike: My.. *chuckles* nevermind. *starts rubbing her shoulders*  
  
Buffy: Oh, no. *shakes head* Your what?  
  
Spike: I was just about to stick my foot in my mouth.  
  
Buffy: OK, but now it's bugging me.  
  
Spike: I was gonna say 'my pleasure', but thought better of it.  
  
Buffy: oh.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* See? Now there's a blush makin' it's way up your neck, luv.  
  
Spike: I was tryin' to avoid that.  
  
Buffy: really? *pouts* I though someone once told me I was cute when I blushed.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* You are, but you've been gettin' embarrassed an awful lot lately... I was just tryin' to help. *rubs her neck gently*  
  
Buffy: *moans a little and drops head* Right...there.  
  
Spike: *makes a soft purr as he begins rubbing the indicated spot* Here, luv? Feels like a bit of a knot... Were you tryin' to balance that stupid pencil can again?  
  
Buffy: I was not *trying*, I did. So there.  
  
Spike: Did you just... stick your tongue out at me? *blinks, keeps rubbing*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Yep *does it again* Why?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Quit it, or I"m gonna poke you.  
  
Buffy: You wouldn't.  
  
Spike: *small snort* Stick your tongue out again, and find out.  
  
Buffy: *glares* You tickle me, and I'll get you back.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Oooh. I'm so scared.  
  
Buffy: I will. You won't be happy.  
  
Spike: Oh? M'not scared of you, luv. You know that. *grins, moves to rub down her spine a bit*  
  
Buffy: Hmm....'kay *leans forward and arches her back* That's really nice...  
  
Spike: *smiles* I thought you might like it. I am curious, though. How would you get me back? *keeps rubbing up and down her spine*  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Should I stop rubbing before I ask you a question?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* I'd rather you just didn't ask the question *stretches a little and rolls her shoulders* That's really, really nice...right...oh. Right there.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Okay. I'll ask later, then. *moves his rubbing to include the backs of her ribs*  
  
Buffy: *winces* Careful right there. That cuts still hurts.  
  
Spike: Ooh. Sorry. *is careful to avoid the healing wounds in the rest of the massage* How's this?  
  
Buffy: Better. Much better. *sighs* You're gonna put me to sleep, though.  
  
Spike: I'm enjoyin' learnin' what you like, luv. *smiles*  
  
Spike: That seems to be a recurrin' problem with us. *chuckles*  
  
Spike: Me puttin' you to sleep, I mean.  
  
Buffy: Mmmhmm..I got the vamp, by the way.  
  
Spike: *soft growl* Good. Hope you beat the hell out of it first.  
  
Buffy: He didn't have a knife tonight.  
  
Spike: *small snarl* Too bad. You coulda impaled him on it.  
  
Buffy: Nah. Just your basic staking. *grins* Had a really nice jacket though. It's on the coat rack.  
  
Spike: *laughs* You are pickin' things up from me, luv. Takin' souviners now, eh?  
  
Buffy: Nah. He took it off before we started fighting. He was trying to be all intimidating. And it was just too nice to leave behind.  
  
Spike: Hmph. I'll get you trained yet. *soft laugh*  
  
Buffy: And I killed one demon of unnkown name.  
  
Buffy: Kinda brownish with glowy eyes and a really long tail-thingy. I was trying to take a kid from the park. I swear, parents in the town are just...I have no words.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Looked kinda like a... monkey? Did it have... wings? I mean, really tiny, only good for gliding wings. Might've been wrapped around it's shoulders, lookin' like a feathered cape?  
  
Buffy: Nope...no wings. But kinda a...really long tentacle, I guess it was? Wrapped around itself, like a peice of rope.  
  
Buffy: It was kinda slimy when I pulled it off. *makes a face* Got all over me.  
  
Spike: Yuck. *keeps rubbing her back and sides, sniffs at her hair* Took a shower since then, I see. *considers* Sounds like a... Bloody hell.. I can never pronouce the damn thing. Sounds like 'rat flies', but with a growl in the middle.  
  
Buffy: Several showers, in fact.  
  
Buffy: what did it want with the kid? Or was it just handy?  
  
Spike: I think they prefer children for food. Got kinda small stomachs. Doubt it could finish an adult.  
  
Buffy: Lovely.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles his nose in her hair* You certainly are... *soft chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* That was a nice think to say...  
  
Spike: *small frown* Am I sensing a 'but'?  
  
Buffy: thinig  
  
Buffy: thing! *sigh* I hate typos.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* You and me both.  
  
Spike: So? Was there a 'but'?  
  
Buffy: There is, and it's a very nice one, but I can't reach it in this position...*eyes pop open* And I seem to be channeling Faith again. Just pretend I didn't say that, ok?  
  
Spike: *is trying not to laugh* O.. okay..  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: *clears his throat* Sorry.. I'm sorry. I never expect you to say stuff like that, luv... *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to say it myself. I really think that girl has found a way to talk through me.  
  
Spike: *rubs the uninjured side of her ribs gently, while the other hand rubs the back of her neck* Developing an alter of your own, luv?  
  
Buffy: *groans* Do NOT joke about this. It's crowded enough in here.  
  
Buffy: joke about that, even  
  
Spike: *snickers* Guess I'm spoiled, bein' an 'only alter'.  
  
Buffy: Cute  
  
Spike: *groans* You know, I'm tired of bein' 'cute'.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* You are?  
  
Buffy: *turns to face him* But...but you're so...cute! Cute is good! Guys can be cute! It's..oh. *grins* I think it's a different kinda cute than you're thinking.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* There are different kinds of cute? Perhaps you can explain?  
  
Buffy: When guys are cute, it means they're...yummy. Yummy is a good word. *grins* and you've always been yummy.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow, small chuckle* Well... I do have a prefered term..  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: *attempts to strike a pose* I prefer 'devilishly handsome', to 'cute', you see.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *grins again* Well, it can mean that too.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Well. That's good, then... *sighs, leans back a little* Now you, you're cute, and adorable, and all those words you keep usin' for me. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: 'kay. I can live with that. *leans back into him, grabs his hands from behind her and laces her fingers through them on her stomach* So...what do you want to do tonight?  
  
Spike: This is good. *nuzzles her* And we've got the movie, but we've got that till Sunday. Plenty of time... *kisses the top of her head gently*  
  
Buffy: Hmm...*turns and inches onto his lap* Can't we do this AND watch the movie?  
  
Spike: Problem with that is, I've got to get up and put the tape in the vcr. *wraps his arms around her and pulls her the rest of the way onto his lap, hugging her gently*  
  
Spike: And gettin' up is... how would you say it? Definitely not 'of the good'.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *looks down at their hands for a minute* Well, if we're gonna do it, then, we should do it before we get too comfy. Are we gonna?  
  
Spike: *sighs* Okay. I'll do it. Tiger's computer is actin' up anyway. She's got to turn it off and back on, so I'll get the movie and be right back. *kisses the top of her head* Keep the couch warm for me, okay, luv?  
  
Spike: *puts the tape in the vcr and settles back on the couch* There.  
  
Buffy: *crawls back into his lap, her back to his chest* Ok, this is a Meg Ryan romance, yes  
  
Buffy: ?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yep.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay, for this we need popcorn. *leans forward and grabs the bowl off the floor* I popped it while you were upstairs getting the movie.  
  
Spike: *grins* Ooh. *chuckles* You know.. once, when you were.. two summers ago, Dawn and I had regular movie/pizza/popcorn nights, while the others did the Scooby thing. More often than not, she'd wind up tossin' popcorn at me, and I'd chase her around the house.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* But if I toss it at you, I can't eat it. *pops a piece into her mouth* and I wanna. I'm hungry. I just got back from partol when you came in. I didn't get to eat anything  
  
Spike: *cocks head* You know, I could get up and make some dinner... well, heat up something, for you.  
  
Buffy: And, like Faith used to say, patrolling tends to make you hungry and...*clears throat* never mind.  
  
Buffy: No. Thanks. *pops another peice* This is good.  
  
Spike: I think I know what she said. *chuckles* Not just Slayers, you know.  
  
Buffy: *glares up at him* You coulda let it go. You coulda.  
  
Spike: Naw, I couldn't. Still a part of me tryin' to be evil. *snickers*  
  
Buffy: *grins* Good. A little evil can be fun.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Yeah... I guess. You've got a bit of a streak in you, too, you know.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Take that back! *eats another peice and mumbles around it* I do not...  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Who keeps threatenin' me with torture if I don't tell you everything you ask? *raised eyebrow*  
  
Buffy: I didn't threaten you with torture! I said I'd get you back if you poked me.  
  
Spike: Yeah, but still. Same difference. And, besides, one poke doesn't warrent a pounce.  
  
Buffy: I didn't say how I'd get you back. You're making assumptions.  
  
Spike: Well, I asked you before how. You never answered me.  
  
Buffy: *smirks* I was thinking more along the lines of changing into one of Angel's shirts that I sleep in to hang out with you *giggles at the look on his face*  
  
Spike: *gives a small growl* You wouldn't. I'd never be able to relax.  
  
Buffy: I would. If you poked me. *innocent look* I'd just be getting ready for bed. I sleep in 'em all the time. I have three. I like them...I like sleeping in silk. It's nice.  
  
Spike: Prefer silk sheets m'self... *cocks head* If you've washed 'em, since he wore 'em, then the scent would be too vague to cause me any problems.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Who says I have?  
  
Spike: *groans and leans his head back* Luv... yuck.  
  
Buffy: Ok, so I have. But that's not the point.  
  
Spike: *stares at the ceiling* You still think you don't have an evil streak, pet?  
  
Buffy: I don't! I'm talking about wearing a...a shirt! Which, actually, is starting to sound really appealing. *looks down at the glittery blouse she's wearing* This is starting to itch. I just liked the glitter..but it's starting to bug me now.  
  
Spike: *moves a hand to scratch at his stomach* Me too, a little. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: Oh. Sorry. *turns in his lap and grins* I just got an interesting idea.  
  
Spike: *glances at her* Oh? What? And should I be worried?  
  
Buffy: I was just thinking...if me wearing Angel's shirt would bother you..*starts to unbutton his shirt* Then it's only fair that you offer an alternative.  
  
Spike: *blinks, small chuckle* Okay.. So you expect me to sit here, shirtless, and just.. give you the shirt off my back? *small grin*  
  
Buffy: *widens eyes innocent ly* You mean you don't have a t-shirt on underneath? *finishes unbuttoning the shirt and grins as she pushes it off his shoulders*  
  
Spike: *sits up and lets her pull it off* Have you ever known me to wear a tee shirt under a shirt that I actually BUTTONED?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I guess I didn't think about it. *Grins and pulls her blouse over her head* Ok, gimmie.  
  
Buffy: *slips the shirt over her shoulders and pulls the collar in front of her face, breathing his scent in* So, is this gonna bother you, or should I go upstairs and get one of Angel's?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Not botherin' me one bit. But.  
  
Buffy: But?  
  
Spike: *glances down at himself* I am suddenly worried that you're gonna take advantage of this... I don't want you ticklin' me, unless you ask first, okay? Really catch me off guard like this, and I'm liable to toss you across the bloody room. *playful grin*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *glances down at him and trails a finger down his chest* No, tickling wasn't what I was thinking. *clears throat and turns back to the TV, snuggling her back into his chest again* Can you grab the blue blanket? It's at that end. *waves towards the arm of the couch.*  
  
Spike: *pulls the blanket off the arm and throws it over them* *grins* And what exactly WERE you thinkin', luv?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and points at the TV* It's started.  
  
Spike: I still wanna know. *chuckles*  
  
Spike: Even though I think I've guessed.  
  
Buffy: *points determinedly at the TV* Movie  
  
Spike: *snickers* Fine... whatever.  
  
Buffy: Thank you. *snuggles back into him and curls her legs up under the blanket* You didn't even notice that I'm wearing new jeans *pouts*  
  
Spike: Just cause I didn't mention, doesn't mean I didn't notice, luv. *nuzzles her gently, wrapping his arms around her and linking his hands around her waist*  
  
Buffy: *looks down at his hands and laces her fingers through his* They have little railroad tracks all along the cuffs and pockets. *shrugs* I looked for ones with just spikes, but they didn't have any.  
  
Buffy: But I thought these were cute. And they were on sale.  
  
Spike: *jaw drops slightly* Wait a minute.. are you sayin', you bought new jeans that... made you think of me? *blinks, ducks head* Or am I assumin' again?  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* Yeah, you're assuming. Because, I know so many guys named spike, that these could be for anyone. And we both know how much clothing I have decorated with something cheesy like railroad tracks.  
  
Spike: *squeezes her gently, soft chuckle* Oh. *nuzzles her* Thank you.  
  
Buffy: They weren't for you. *shrugs* I saw 'em, and I...*sighs* I didn't look for the spike-y ones until I'd seen these, but they didn't have any...and these were....*shrugs again* nevermind. *clears throat and glances at the screen* I hope you've been paying attention, because I haven't.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Like I said, we have the movie till Sunday. No need to be payin' attention so early on. *nuzzles his nose into her hair, sniffing a little* Besides, I'd rather pay attention to you...  
  
Spike: *said into her hair* You.. changed shampoo again..  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* You seemed to like the other one, and it was on sale too..and Danw bought her own stuff this week from some babysitting jobs so I had a little extra money...*bites lip*  
  
Spike: *nuzzles and sniffs some more, inhaling deeply* I like this, too.... *purrs softly*  
  
Buffy: *frowns* I thought this WAS the one you liked. *looks up at him* You said you liked the vanilla...before, when...  
  
Spike: *smiles* It is, luv... You know, you don't have to buy stuff cause I like it. *gently kisses her forehead* But it is cute..  
  
Buffy: I wasn't...I just...saw it, on sale, and it might have occured to me that you...but I didn't. *looks up at him* I didn't.  
  
Spike: Oh. *looks at the tv* Okay.  
  
Buffy: *nods* 'Kay. *pauses, then in a quiet voice* DId you like the apples better?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Actually, I like the vanilla better... Has a kind of.. soothing quality. Whereas the apple is kind of.. exciting, I guess.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and looks down at their hands* Good.  
  
Spike: *is stroking his thumbs over the back of her hands softly, quiet, contented sigh, soft purr*  
  
Buffy: *closes her eyes and turns her head to nuzzle his chest* *sighs* Can you turn it down a little.  
  
Spike: *cocks head, grabs the remote* Why? I didn't think it was too loud.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* It's intrusive, kinda. I don't know. *snuggles back into him a little and breathes out slowly* Hmm. You're warming up again. *pulls the blanket around them tighter*  
  
Spike: Seems to happen when you're around, luv. *small yawn, turns down the volume of the tv*  
  
Buffy: Thank you. *looks up at him as he yawns* Bored?  
  
Spike: Relaxed.  
  
Spike: This is rapidly becomin' my favorite thing in the world, luv. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Me too.  
  
Spike: *volume of purring increases, nuzzles her, then rests his cheek against the top of her head, absently looking at the tv*  
  
Spike: Luv?  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *opens yes* Yeah?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Oh. You were sleepin'. I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Nah. Just kinda...ok. I was sleeping. But it's fine. *yawns* I don't wanna sleep right now. Just as long as you don't wake me by poking me.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* And risk payback while I'm like this? Not gonna happen, pet.  
  
Buffy: Hmm. *smiles and nuzzles his chest again* I like you like this.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* I noticed. And I like you layin' on me like this... bein' close, holdin' you.. I've got that floaty feelin' again.  
  
Buffy: *shifts slightly and grins* Is that what's against my ass? A floaty feeling?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Might be part of it. I'm tryin' to relax... Not havin' much success, but tryin'.  
  
Buffy: *crosses legs under the blanket and shifts again, snuggling back* What's going on with the movie?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Well, that poor guy just fell down an empty elevator shaft...  
  
Spike: I think he's okay, though.  
  
Buffy: Which guy  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: *blinks* Ooh. Sorry. Dozed off for a second.  
  
Spike: The guy that brought Leo through the time hole in the first place.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *squints at the screen* Which one's that?  
  
Spike: The guy in the ninteenth century attire is Leo. And the guy bein' loaded into the ambulance is Stewart, who fell down the elevator shaft.  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
Spike: *nuzzles his nose into her hair and takes a deep breath* Have I mentioned that I really like vanilla?  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Actually, no. *closes eyes* You do?  
  
Spike: *sniffs again* Yeah... Really, really like it... And when it's mixed with the lovely scent that's just... you, it's even better.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *snuggles back again and pressed her thighs together a little more, curling on foot underneath the other* What do I smell like?  
  
Spike: There's this.. great mixture of Slayer scent, which is supposed to frighten me, but never really has, and just... you. I don't know how to discribe it to someone without a doglike sense of smell. Except that it's.. relaxing, and exciting at the same time.. It's just.. you, luv. No words for it.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *starts to play with the skull on his finger and smiles* Is it nice  
  
Buffy: ?  
  
Spike: Better than nice. Invigorating... *small shrug* Like I said, don't realy have words for it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* Ok. I was just wondering.  
  
Spike: *keeps rooting his nose around in her hair, purring louder* M'not botherin' you, am I, luv?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Not even a little bit. It's nice. Not as good as a scalp massage...*sighs* But close. Very close. *turns head and nuzzles his chest a bit* It's nice  
  
Spike: *chuckles* You hintin', luv?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No. I like this.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles some more* Good.. me too..  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah, luv?  
  
Buffy: Unless you want a repeat of last night, I think you should stop purring for a little while.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle, stops purring* Well... I wouldn't be totally against it. I slept better today than I have in weeks. But... *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Don't laugh at me. *groans* Actually, don't laugh, period for a few minutes.  
  
Spike: *blinks, bites back a chuckle* Okay.. I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and crosses legs together a little bit more* OK.  
  
Spike: *closes eyes, leans head back against the pillow with a quiet sigh*  
  
Buffy: *stiffens at the sigh and muffles her voice in his chest as she shudders*  
  
Spike: *holds extremely still, small, almost.. chirpy sound*  
  
Buffy: *breathes hard and burrows into his chest some more* *muffles voice* Sorry.  
  
Spike: Don't apologize, luv. S'ok. *small smile* I suppose I should feel flattered by this.  
  
Buffy: *still breathing hard but manages a nod*  
  
Spike: Is it safe for me to touch you now, or are you still teeterin' on the fence? *cocked head*  
  
Buffy: Not teetering. Fell. Definitly fell.  
  
Spike: *chirpy sound* Oh.. You know, I am feelin' flattered by this.  
  
Buffy: *frowns into his chest but doesn't look up* What's that sound you keep making?  
  
Spike: Wha- Oh. I'm chirpin'. It's a strictly male vamp noise, luv. You've heard it before... or maybe you just weren't payin' attention.  
  
Buffy: I have?  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him, Bambi eyes to the fore* What's it mean?  
  
Spike: That I love you... *chagrined smile* And that I'm a bit worked up.  
  
Buffy: Oh *burrows back into his chest, but grins* Well, I already knew that,....*shifts against him again and bites her lip* I have GOT to learn not to do things like that...  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Oh, why not?  
  
Buffy: *glances up at him* In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda needy these days. And it's,...*sighs and mumbles* it's been a while, and apperantly, it's really easy to set me off...  
  
Spike: *small grin* Yeah. I think I've noticed. I'm tryin' to refrain from purrin', or gigglin', or anything else, but I can't seem to help it.  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen, looks up sharpley* do NOT giggle. Don't. I mean it.  
  
Spike: *bites his lip, small snicker* I'm tryin', luv. But you're comin' close to settin' me off.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes* Please? This is embarressing. And frustrating. Do you know how long I was in the shower last night? *eyes fly open* I did NOT just say that out loud. *brings arms up and burrows back into his chest* God..  
  
Spike: Okay.. Sorry. I'm gonna be totally quiet. I learned how recently. *closes eyes again*  
  
Buffy: OK. Good. Quiet is good.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Spike?  
  
Spike: *opens one eye* Yeah?  
  
Buffy: You can still hold me....if you want to.  
  
Spike: *smiles, slips his arms around her* Of course I want to. Just be careful, luv. Don't hit any of my on switches if you don't want me to purr, okay?  
  
Buffy: *nods against his chest* ok.  
  
Spike: *tightens his arms around her comfortably, eye closes again*  
  
Buffy: *opens one eye and glances at the TV* It's still on?  
  
Spike: *quietly* Guess so... Not really payin' attention. Concentratin' on bein' quiet... and calmin' down.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I just noticed, is all. *closes eyes again, but snakes a hand between them* Want help calming down?  
  
Spike: *eyes pop open, small grin* Luv, we're gonna wind up doin' laundry in the middle of the night at this rate.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Ok, if you don't want me to... *moves the hand back up his chest*  
  
Spike: I didn't say that.  
  
Spike: I just mentioned that we seem to be doin' alot of laundry lately.  
  
Spike: *blinks* But, with you in that position.. It's probably not a good idea. You're sittin' on me.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and shifts, trying to cross her legs a bit harder* This is bad becuase? *looks up at him*  
  
Spike: *slow smile* You know, this might work for both of us, but then I don't know what to do about you gettin' worked up again.  
  
Buffy: Slightly confused, but listening. *lays head back on his chest and sighes*  
  
Spike: *cocks head, considering* Well, you know that... when you get goin', I start movin'. I can't help it. I"m gonna buck, you know it. If you shift slightly, this might work for both of us at once, without actual... contact bein' involved. Cause, I have to say, you breathin' on my chest isn't really helpin' the attempts to calm down.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him for a minute* Right. Because, contact is bad... *looks down at them* Ok, shift how?  
  
Spike: *reaches down, moves her legs so that she's basically straddling him* Like this, so when I move, you feel it.  
  
Buffy: *moans and little and takes a deep breathe* Right. OK. *snakes a hand down between them and runs it down him.*  
  
Spike: *eyes close, draws in a deep, almost shuddering breath*  
  
Buffy: *starts a slow stroking rythm and drops her head against his chest* oh. *takes another calming breath and tighens her legs around his hips*  
  
Spike: *deep purr rumbles from his chest, bucks slightly against her*  
  
Buffy: *stops for a moment and grabs his hand, guiding it between them* Not fair. I touch you, but you don't touch me? *Looks up, breathing hard*  
  
Spike: *small nod, half opened eyes* Yeah... *swallows, begins moving again, hand finding the proper place* Your... jeans are.. damp from earlier, luv... *swallows again*  
  
Buffy: *moves her hand back down to him and nods, but breaks eye contact and leans back into his chest* You're right. I'm sorry. Just forget it...*starts the stroking motion again, rocking with him a bit*  
  
Spike: *bucks against her, but doesn't stop his own hand* No... I want to.. *eyes flash gold, purring growl, arches against her*  
  
Buffy: *pushes down onto his hand, squeezing him* *whispers into his chest* harder...  
  
Spike: *obliges, growl/purring loudly, bright blue eyes with flecks of gold lock on her face, bucks hard, almost snarling*  
  
Buffy: *strokes harder involuntarily and shudders against him, squeezing her legs around his hips and pressing her forehead into his chest*  
  
Spike: *snarls louder, not angry, definitely, purring becomes extremely loud, presses hard against her, both with hand and hips, a low roar building in his throat*  
  
Buffy: *whispers* So close. *Looks up and meets gold eyes with her own, pressing her forehead to his and stroking faster* *rubs her nose against his*  
  
Spike: *breathes hard, lets out the roar, bucking against her hard one last time, the roar sounds like her name...*  
  
Buffy: *mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Presses down on his hand harder and her breath starts coming in hitches*  
  
Spike: *pants, moves exactly as he knows she needs, makes his purr louder* *whispers* C'mon, luv.... for me.. come on...  
  
Buffy: *whimpers and buries her face in his neck, shaking a little...holds on tighter with her legs and starts to rock hard against his hand  
  
Spike: *growls softly, pushes against her, kisses the top of her head* *quietly* I love you, Buffy..  
  
Buffy: Oh! *stiffens and shudders against him, biting into his neck without realizing it to muffle the sound, (doesn't break the skin) and pushes into his hand*  
  
Spike: *growls loudly, his own body spasming in response to hers and the bite, continues his movements*  
  
Buffy: *stops shaking, but keeps shuddering a bit. Realizes she's biting min and lets go, but doesn't move away, still rocking against him a little*  
  
Spike: *is breathing slightly hard, moves his head a little, nuzzling her, purring deeply* Doin' better, luv?  
  
Buffy: *pants hard and whimpers a bit* What?  
  
Spike: I asked if you were feelin' a bit better... *nuzzles again, is still moving his hand*  
  
Buffy: *keeps rocking, slowly* Hmmm  
  
Spike: *other hand begins rubbing her back, kisses the top of her head, purrs softly* That a yes, or a no?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Can I get back to you? *keeps rocking, and takes a calming breath, trying to stop the shaking*  
  
Spike: *keeps rubbing circles on her back with one hand, the other never stopping it's motions* S'ok... Take your time... *swallows* M'still breathin' a bit... hard m'self.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and rolls head back, still rocking* If you're going to stop, do it now.  
  
Spike: *pulls his hand from between them* Just tryin' to help, s'all... Almost forgot 'bout Slayer stamina.  
  
Buffy: *nods, still breathing hard and leans against him again*  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her, bringing the hand up to join the other one on her back, hugging her gently, closes his eyes for a moment*  
  
Buffy: *smiles, still breathing hard, but calming down* You're still purring  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Don't think I'm gonna be stopin' anytime soon, luv..  
  
Buffy: *sighs and snuggles closer, tracing patterns on his chest* Is it because of you, or me?  
  
Spike: Always about you, luv... *kisses the top of her head* Always.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Not that. I mean, what we just did. Are we holding back for me, or for you?  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly* I can't answer that for you, luv... I know I'm still.. kinda scared. And I feel stupid for it, but that doesn't change it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* 'Kay. *snuggles closer and closes eyes, still breathing kinda hard*  
  
Spike: *sighs softly* Luv?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: I'm gonna be right back. Tiger needs to shut the computer off and back on again. *sighs* Piece of junk...  
  
Spike: *small smile* Although, it was nice of her. It started skipping like this fifteen minutes ago...  
  
Buffy: *looks up and frowns* Oh. *clears throat* Yeah. ok. *avoids his eyes and stands up so he can leave*  
  
Buffy: ok. *nods and starts picking at the polish on her nails.  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Buffy: *sits down and waits.*  
  
Spike: *comes back and sits on the couch* Sorry, luv. Hopefully, we won't have to do that again. *small smile*  
  
Buffy: 'Kay *keeps picking at her nails*  
  
Spike: *ducks his head* Luv? Are you mad at me?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and starts pikcing at the other hand*  
  
Spike: *blinks* Want help with that? Some polish remover? And, if you're not mad at me, why won't you look at me?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and dropps her hands into her lap but doesn't look up.* I'm not mad.  
  
Spike: *scoots over toward her* Then why won't you look at me?  
  
Buffy: *just shakes head and closes her eyes, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and serupticiously wiping her eyes.*  
  
Spike: Buffy... *moves closer, tries to put his arm around her* Luv... don't cry...  
  
Buffy: I'm not. *sniffles a little and shakes her head* I'm not.  
  
Spike: Yes.. you are... *pulls her to him gently* Luv.. talk to me here... Before you get me cryin'.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles again* I'm NOT crying. *wipes eyes again and bounces both heels* I'm not.  
  
Spike: *gently wipes her eyes* Okay.. You're not cryin'. So. Want to tell me why you're... leaking?  
  
Buffy: *glares at him for a minute and then shakes her head* No *sniffles and looks back down at her feet* No. *starts shaking her head*  
  
Spike: *rubs her back with one hand, gripping one of her hands with his other one* Okay... It's okay... I wish you'd talk to me, luv...  
  
Buffy: *laughs soflty and sniffles again* I do. Just not when I'm gonna say something really, really dumb.  
  
Spike: Luv... It's me. I've said too much dumb stuff to hold it against anyone else. Just tell me what's on your mind.. Please? *presses a gentle kiss to her temple*  
  
Buffy: Well...you left. Right after. ANd I just realized, the only person who was ever there after, besides that one morning with us, was Riley. And he ended up going to vamp whores. So...it suddenly occured to me. *sniffles again* It's me, isn't i? I mean, I'm doing it...whatever it is. Or..not doing it. *sniffles again and wipes eyes*  
  
Spike: *pulls her tight to him* Oh no.. luv.. No. And, when we were.. last year, I was always there. You were the one who left, remember? *nuzzles her lovingly* I didn't have a choice about leavin' just then, and I came back. I love you. *small growl* Computer or no computer, I'm never gonna do that again. Tiger can live with the damn problem.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* It's not your fault. God, even Parker wasn't there, and I'd be willing to bet that he at least stays the morning after with his other...conquests. *sniffles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear* I just wich someone would let me know what I'm doing so I can...I dunno, fix it? *looks up at him and sniffles again* It is fixable, right? I mean, it's not just something about me?  
  
Buffy: It's something I can change?  
  
Spike: Buffy, there is NOTHING wrong with you. Nothing. Those other wankers... they were probably intimidated by your strength. I wasn't kidding when I asked you if you bruised that Parker wanker. But, unlike the others, *I* am not intimidated by you. Never have been, never will be. I love you will all my heart and soul, and I swear to you, there's nothing wrong with you at all.  
  
Spike: *small grin* In fact, to me, the strength and possible danger is a bit of a turn on.  
  
Buffy: *bounces her feet a little and sniffles again* But you left. I mean, any other time, ok...but the timing was...*shakes her head and looks back down at her feet*  
  
Spike: Luv... that wasn't my idea. Really. I didn't WANT to leave. I'm really, really, reeeaaallllyyy sorry.  
  
Spike: And I'm back, now. And I'm not goin' anywhere.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles again* ok. *bites lip* You're sure?  
  
Spike: *vehment nod* Yes. Totally and completely. I'm all yours, luv. *smiles*  
  
Spike: And, you might notice that, even though I was gone, I didn't bother gettin' another shirt. I was too busy hopping up and down waitin' for the bloody thing to come back on.  
  
Buffy: *leans into him and rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes and still snifling a bit, wiping at her eyes* I know. It's nice.  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly, tightens his arms around her, nuzzles her hair gently* *whispers* I love you... M'never leavin'... ever...  
  
Buffy: *sniffles, but smiles again* I'm holding you to that.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Wouldn't have it any other way, luv. *gently kisses her temple again*  
  
Spike: Feelin' a little better, now?  
  
Buffy: *nods*  
  
Spike: Good. *smiles* Want to play a game? M'tryin' to figure out what we can do.  
  
Buffy: *scoots back into his lap and reaches for the blanket* My vote's on snuggling, but if you wanna play a game too, we can.  
  
Spike: *grins* Good... Ever heard of Deepest Secret? Don't worry, not as pryin' as it sounds.  
  
Buffy: Nope. How do you play?  
  
Spike: *sighs* I'm kinda scared that I"m suggestin' this. Harmony taught me this game...  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Now I'm scared  
  
Spike: S'like Truth Or Dare, without the dare part. We start out with five points each, and take turns askin' each other questions. You can pass on any question at any time, but you lose a point. First one to lose all the points loses.  
  
Spike: Just a way to pass time, and learn more about the other person.  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
Spike: *blinks* You mean it? You want to play? *leans back on the couch, pulls the blanket up around them, snuggling her close*  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* sure  
  
Spike: Okay. You go first. *nuzzles her gently*  
  
Buffy: oh. *blinks* I ask firtst?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah. Anythin'. Nothin's off limits.  
  
Buffy: Ok.....Why were you hiding in the school basement?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* I don't really remember. Don't remember much between when I got the soul, and when you saw me the first time... It's all really sketchy. I remember feelin' like I belonged in the dark.. and that was the darkest place I could find.  
  
Buffy: *grumbles* And it had nothing to do with the fact that it was right on top of the hellmouth, litteraly?  
  
Spike: Might be part of the reason I was drawn there, but, like I said, don't really remember.  
  
Buffy: *nods* ok.  
  
Spike: *considers* Hmm. What was the.. best day of your life? If you had to pick one.  
  
Buffy: If I had to pick one? Honestly? *frowns then glances up at him* You're not gonna like this.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Didn't say I had to like it, did I? C'mon.  
  
Buffy: Ok. *takes a deep breath* The day I dove off that tower.  
  
Spike: *blinks*  
  
Buffy: I was in heaven, Spike. And that's why. I would have no idea...it was complete peace. And much as I'm now glad I'm back...that was....*sighs*  
  
Spike: *quietly* Perfect.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles deeper and sighs again* I told ya' you wouldn't like it.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Spike: *small sigh, blinks* S'ok. M'learnin'. Your turn.  
  
Buffy: Same questions  
  
Spike: The best day of my life?  
  
Buffy: yeah  
  
Spike: *cocks head* You know, it's changed, since I got the soul. Used to be the night I killed my first Slayer. Now.... *sighs* I don't know. *blinks* No. Wait. I do. My seventh birthday.  
  
Spike: My uncle gave me a book of Lord Byron's poetry, and this really fancy pen and a leather bound journal. Started me on becomin' the 'person' I am today... It was the first time someone had ever showed faith in me.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* That's nice  
  
Buffy: really nice. *grins up at him* sap  
  
Spike: *rolls eyes* Yeah. I know. *chuckles* I'm hopeless.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Okay, my turn, right, luv?  
  
Buffy: *nods*  
  
Spike: Hmm. What's the stupidest thing you and Bit have ever fought over? Speakin' from the position of havin' younger siblings myself, I know it's a loaded question.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* She stole Mr. Gordo!  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't let her borrow a sweater I had just bought, so she stole Mr. Gordo and buried him in a box out back.  
  
Buffy: I was ready to *kill*her  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: *glares* Are you laughing at me?  
  
Spike: *small laugh* No. I'm laughin' at the mental image of you, chasin' after Bit, lookin' at her the way you used to look at me... The 'if looks could kill' look. *snickers*  
  
Spike: All over a little stuffed pig. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: HEY! That's a very important stuffed pig.  
  
Buffy: *groans* TL's making me leave. *frowns* Something about litter boxes.  
  
Spike: Are you gonna come back?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Not before you'll hafta go.  
  
Spike: *blinks* I bet I can get Tiger to extend my time. She's watchin' movies, anyway.  
  
Buffy: Wait...when do you have to go?  
  
Spike: Around three or four Houston time. That's in nearly three hours.  
  
Buffy: Ok, well, this should only take about fifteen minutes...twnety at the most. They're just all spread out.  
  
Buffy: OH! Ok, then yes. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: I'll be back, then. You'll be here?  
  
Spike: *grins* Good. Spend your time thinkin' up a good question for me, then.  
  
Buffy: OK  
  
Spike: I'll be here, luv. Not goin 'anywhere.  
  
Buffy: *gets up and heads upstairs.*  
  
Spike: *opens eyes and stares at ceiling, a small smile on his face*  
  
Buffy: *flops down next to him and grins* Whatcha thinkin'?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I was rememberin' some of the stuff Tiger's put me through recently. *smiles* And welcome back.  
  
Spike: Told you I'd be here. *grins*  
  
Buffy: *lifts a hand in front of his face, holding a chocoloty-cookie-brownie- fudge thing* TL's husband made congo bars. I snagged one for you.  
  
Spike: *eyes widen excitedly* Ooh. Give it. *reaches for the bar*  
  
Buffy: *holds it up and away and mock glares* Eat it slowly. There's, all together, like a pound of sugar and butter in a batch of these things, without the chocolote. The last thing I need is a hyper vampire bouncing all over the house.  
  
Spike: *licks lips* Okay.. no bouncing. Got it. Hand it over.  
  
Buffy: OK. *holds it in front of his mouth and grins*  
  
Spike: *chuckles, takes a bite, eyes close as he chews* Mmmmmm....  
  
Spike: *swallows* Ooh. *grins* Intend on feedin' me the rest, luv?  
  
Buffy: Yep. *moves it closer to him and smiles wistfully*  
  
Buffy: I'd make these for all of us, but Nooooo...TL says it's a family recipe, and she won't tell.  
  
Buffy: *pouts*  
  
Buffy: But I got one already, so I'm happy.  
  
Spike: *smiles, takes another bite, chewing slowly, swallows* These are great... *grins* I'm feelin' priviledged. *chuckles* No other Scooby gets one.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Nope. Not-a-one.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Goody. *takes the last of it, chews and swallows* Mmm.  
  
Spike: *smiles* You gonna make feedin' me a habit, luv? You've been doin' it an awful lot lately.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and smiles innocently* Gotta make sure you're back on your feet ok.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* At the moment, I'm flat on my back. *cocks head* While you were gone, I was havin' the weirdest craving... *shakes head*  
  
Buffy: For...? *giggles and kneels down the the floor next to his head and grins down at him*  
  
Spike: *smiles at her* You probably wouldn't believe me... *chuckles softly* I swear I was havin' a cravin' to be tickled... So I started goin' over one of Tiger's tickle fics in my head. Just about got to the end when you came back. *shakes head* I told you it was weird.  
  
Buffy: *grins broadly* You need to be tickled? Why didn't you say something? *trails a finger down his bare chest and bites her lip* You know I'd be more than HAPPY to help 'ya out...  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I'm almost scared to let you, luv... *is grinning, though*  
  
Buffy: Almost? *starts tickling his stomach with both hands* LET me??  
  
Spike: *yelps, tries to jerk away from her hands*Aaaahhh! BUffy! I said.... WARN MEEEeee!  
  
Buffy: *innocently* Oh! I thought I did...oh well...*moves hands up his sides, leans forward and blows a rasbury in his stomach*  
  
Spike: *squeals loudly* BuFFFFYYYY!!! *laughs uncontrolably, squirming*  
  
Buffy: *bites the skini just above his belly-button, then ducks her tongue into it and blows, trailing her tickling-fingers up and down his sides* yes?  
  
Spike: *waviering shriek* OooAAAHAHAHaha! Stoooppp! *jerks around on the couch* Oooh! Not FAAAIIR!!  
  
Buffy: *lifts head and frowns at him, stopping her hands* Not fair? What's not fair?  
  
Spike: *pants* Usin'... your tongue.. that's torture... *grins and chuckles* M'not sayin'... I don't like it.. but still...  
  
Buffy: *makes a silly face* Torture? That's not what you used to say... *starts tickling with both hands again* You used to LIKE when I used my tongue....*leans forward and licks at the spot just above his bellybutton again*  
  
Spike: *giggles helplessly* I didN'T say I... *squealing laugh*... Didn'T LIKE.... *yelp* IT!!  
  
Buffy: Did so. *blows another rasbury and nuzzles her nose into the ticklish spot in the middle of his stomach* Did so...said it was torture. Not a nice thing to say. *blows a rasbury again and then lets her hair drag across the soft skin* take it back.  
  
Spike: *keeps giggling, interrupting himself* I.. meant.. it in a.... good WAY! *squirms reflexivly*  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, causeing the hair to tickle his stomach more, and starts moving her hands up and down his sides* That's NOT taknig it back.  
  
Spike: *squeals* If... I take it.. back... you'll stop.... *wave of giggles*  
  
Buffy: Or...*grins* I might move to your feet. *blows another rasbury and bites at the skin above his belly button again*  
  
Spike: *jerks and giggles* Oh... no... don't...  
  
Buffy: You sure? *lets go of his side with one hand and reaches down to his bare feet, trailing her fingers across the bottom*  
  
Spike: *jerks his leg and squeals* Nooo! Can't... stand that....  
  
Buffy: Really? *grins and lets go of him, moving with Slayer speed to sit on his legs, facing his feet* That's interesting... *holds his legs still with hers and starts on the bottoms of his feet* But they're such nice feet...  
  
Spike: *howls with laughter, trying to yank his legs from beneath her* NNoooo AAAAhahahahaha! SSTTOOPPP!!! *squealing giggles*  
  
Buffy: *lets go of the right foot to hold the left ankle and focuses on his arch* Really, really cute feet. How did I not notice this before?  
  
Spike: *curls his toes desperatly* Aaahhh!! Pleaaaaassee!!!  
  
Buffy: *switches feet and tickles from the ball to the heel and back* *in a deceptivley innocent voice* Better?  
  
Spike: NNOOOO!!! *jerks legs, even though he knows it won't work* BufffYYYYYY!! Noot thaaat!!  
  
Buffy: But, so cute! Really cute feet. *doesn't let go, but moves slower, straying all over the bottom instead of a straight line* Especially here. *moves to the toes for a mintute before tickling back down*  
  
Spike: *screeches* Baaacckk! Sttaaay bacckk from theeerrree! *giggles helplessly, curling his toes in a vain attempt to defend himself*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and lets go of the foot, sliding back onto the floor* Fine, fine. *pouts* But they're really cute feet...*trails her fingers along the bottom of one again*  
  
Spike: *jerks, still giggling* *gains composure, sort of* I meant... my toes. Stay away from there... *pants, head dropping back onto the cushions*  
  
Buffy: Oh...*looks down and trails her fingers over his toes* Here?  
  
Spike: *giggles* Ooohhh... When.. am I gonna.. learn that.. sayin' "stop" to you.. means "by all means.. continue"?  
  
Buffy: *giggles and does it again, across both feet this time* I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll get it sometime.  
  
Spike: *closes his eyes tightly and giggles, bending his knees and trying to pull his feet out of her reach*  
  
Buffy: Hey! *Grabs a leg with one hand and attacking it with the other* That's not nice!  
  
Spike: *squeals loudly*AAAHH!! *disolves into helpless giggles*  
  
Buffy: Is the top ticklish too? *moves the hand up and starts running it up to his ankle and back down to his toes*  
  
Spike: *snickers and giggles* BUfffffyyy!  
  
Buffy: *grins* I'll take that as a yes. How about the ankles? *starts circling his ankle and running the hand up the back of his calf under his jeans*  
  
Spike: *jerks, giggles more* I... told you.. everywhere... I meant.. it..  
  
Buffy: Oh. ok. *lets go and rests her chin on his stomach, looking up at him*  
  
Buffy: Hi. *smiles*  
  
Spike: *pants slightly, grinning like an idiot* Hey... *small, leftover giggle*  
  
Buffy: *reaches up and laces her fingers with his, closing her eyes*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* We still have another hour, right?  
  
Spike: *nods* Maybe more...  
  
Spike: Hour and a half or so, Tiger says.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* 'Kay.  
  
Spike: *grins* She's a sucker for my puppy eyes, though, so I can probably pull longer.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* TL keeps changing her alarm for the morning. At this point, she's given herself exactly half an hour to get ready before she has to leave for French in the morning, but she doesn't want to make me get offline. *snickers* I pouted at her.  
  
Spike: *grins* Oooh. I fall for that one every time. *chuckles softly*  
  
Spike: *moves a hand to stroke her hair* Thanks, by the way. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: *smiles and nuzzles into his hand* Mmmhmm...  
  
Spike: *cocks head playfully* Like me pettin' you, huh, luv? Got some vampire in you somewhere?  
  
Buffy: Hmmm...*closes eyes and lays her head back down* *mumbles* whatever you said. Sure.  
  
Spike: *soft purr, delibratly rumbling from low in his chest* *small laugh* Okay, then. I might ask you to show me your fangs, sometime.  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *opens her eyes* What?  
  
Spike: *small snicker* Nothin', luv. Just somethin' you said.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes again and nuzzles the hand in her hair* I didn't say anything. What did I say?  
  
Spike: I asked you if you liked me pettin' you, and if you had some vampire hidin' in you somewhere, cause vamps like that, too. You said 'whatever you said. Sure'. *soft chuckle*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *makes a face* I like the hand. Doing whatever it's doing. I don't have any vampire in me that I know of, but then, you never know. I have a scar, and a tendency to bite during sex...*opens one eye and peeks up at him* as you know *closes the eye again* but I don't think that counts.  
  
Spike: *grins* Probably doesn't count... Doesn't mean I don't like it, though. *gently rubs her scalp*  
  
Buffy: "kay. *smiles and lifts her head into his hand*  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* You like that, huh? *keeps rubbing*  
  
Buffy: *hums and swallows* Uh huh.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly* There. You did it.  
  
Buffy: Did what?  
  
Spike: That.. humming sound, that I think is like me purrin'.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *nuzzles into his hand again and smiles* 'kay. You know I don't remember what you're talking about, right?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I told you, last night, that you made a sound that was like when I purr. That was it. And I'm guessin' you're not even aware when you do it, are you? *brings the other hand up to join the first in her hair*  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Guess not. *begins gently rubbing with both hands* And you call *me* a big cat?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and lifts head a bit into his hands* You are. Doesn't mean I'm not, too. *hums and opens her eyes* If you wanted to scratch, I might lick your hand *grins*  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Really? Hmmm... *cocks head, considering* Sounds good... *starts gently scratching her scalp* You know, this is apparently another thing that Slayers and vamps have in common.  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *closes her eyes again and lays her head down on his stomach, kissing it first.*  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Yeah... *keeps up his gentle scratching* Take me for example. I've always had a thing for havin' my back, neck,... *grins* or scalp scratched gently. And I told you the other night what would happen if you scratched my ribs.  
  
Buffy: *reaches a hand up and lightly scratches his ribs* I don't remember. What was it?  
  
Spike: *left leg starts shaking slowly* Oohh.. That's it.. the 'puppy havin' it's tummy rubbed' impression... *eyes half close, but keeps up his scratching on her scalp*  
  
Buffy: *giggles and kisses his stomach again* That's just neat. *stops scratching, smoothing her hand over the skin*  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Yeah... that feels good, too, though...  
  
Buffy: Hmm. *closes eyes and nuzles his stomach* Is there room up there for me, or do I have to stay on the floor?  
  
Spike: *small smile* If you come up, you're gonna have to be on top, cause I'm too comfortable.. and slightly worn out, to move.  
  
Spike: *gives a small yawn* C'mon up, luv... *helps pull her up on top of him, before resuming his actions in her hair*  
  
Buffy: *hums* Much better. *lays head down on his chest, smoothing circles on his stomach and ribs*  
  
Spike: *eyes half close, purrs loudly* Ooh... *pushes slightly agains her hands, nuzzles the top of her head* Now.. this is what I've been lookin' forward to all day... *sighs happily*  
  
Buffy: Mmm hmm. *sighs and snuggles closer* *grins* Though, I happen to like what we did earlier, too.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Yeah.. that too... Unexpected, but... *smiles* I think we found a cure. You haven't seemed to be havin' that particular problem since then, right?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and grins up at him* I came too hard.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Well, cure, then. *small laugh* Same thin' happened to me, I suppose...  
  
Spike: *sighs happily* All in all.. this has been a really great night... *small chuckle* I was really enjoyin' the ticklin', too.. Which is kinda suprisin'. Even though I did practically ask you to attack me.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Actually you didn't.  
  
Buffy: You hinted broadly. *grins*  
  
Spike: *laughs* Good point, luv... *small chuckle* You're learnin' my buttons fast, you know.  
  
Spike: First the little spot at the back of my neck, then findin' out that I like bein' tickled, and now my ribs and stomach... I feel like your pet or something.  
  
Buffy: Said the guy petting my head.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I like the feel of your hair, luv... Soft, silky... Relaxin' to touch. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: "kay. *hums and snuggles closer*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* You did it again, luv. The hummin' thing, I mean.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* sorry  
  
Spike: *blinks* Luv, don't apologize for that. It's one of the things I love about you... probably as much as you like my purrin'.  
  
Buffy: *hums again* Good, because I don't think I know how to not.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Hey, you think it's easy for me to turn off my purrin', luv? S'not.  
  
Buffy: But you do. When I asked you to, you did.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* How do you do that?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I have to swallow really hard to stop it, and then concentrate on something that won't make me start up again.  
  
Spike: Usually, I think of an empty bag of marshmallows... *shrugs*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* An empty bag of marshmallows? *giggles again* Ok, that is just adorable.  
  
Spike: *sighs* And now I'm adorable again. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *nods* damn straight.  
  
Buffy: My big, cuddly vamp. I think Cordy defined in once really well...'a care- bear with fangs'. *giggles and nuzzles into his chest*  
  
Spike: *eyes open wide* A *what*? *moans* Ohhhhhhh.... Did you hear that sound? The really loud crash? That, my dear, was the sound of my crest falling, and the last shred of my reputation takin' a dive off the seventh street bridge.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and bites lip* If it makes you feel better, she was talking about Angel at the time.  
  
Spike: *sighs in mock defeat* Not really... Cause it means I've now officially gained poofter status.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and frowns* And if you hadn't, as you put it, gained 'poofter status' I would *not* be snuggled up to you right now. I would be trying to kill you. Is that the preferable scenerio?  
  
Spike: *pretends to consider*  
  
Buffy: *glares* Fine. *sits up and moves to leave*  
  
Spike: *sits up, grabs her gently* Luv, I was kiddin'. Just playin'. *nuzzles her, purring loudly* I don't mind one bit... and, my choice is definitely this... Fewer injuries.  
  
Buffy: *crosses arms and looks away* I'm not sure I believe you.  
  
Spike: *jaw drops slightly* Buffy... Come on, pet... *mutters* Man, I've really got to learn when it's okay to play and when it isn't... *louder* I love you, and, if I had a choice, I'd want to spend all my time for the rest of eternity just like tonight. Please don't be mad...  
  
Buffy: *bites lip but a giggle gets out anyway*  
  
Buffy: 'Kay. *lays back down and grins up at him*  
  
Spike: *blinks* Oh.. you little... You're playin' with me. *mouth is open slightly* And I FELL for it!! *groans, letting his head fall back to the pillows*  
  
Buffy: *giggles and snuggles back up, burrowing into his chest* *voice is muffled* I couldn't help it. You were pretending to chose being the big-bad over this. It was sitting *right there*! I hadda.  
  
Spike: *playful grin* Where was it sitting? Right here? *pokes her waist gently*  
  
Buffy: *jumps and glares at him* No. It might have been on your toes, though, if you're not careful.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Okay, okay. Truce.  
  
Buffy: Good. *lays head back down and nuzzles his chest a little* The petting stopped. So did the purring. Why did the petting and puring stop?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* M'not the only one who stopped pettin'... *resumes earlier actions, starts purring softly*  
  
Buffy: *smooths her hand over his stomach again and starts rubbnig in circles* Dawn's gonna be staying home tomorrow night.  
  
Spike: *small groan* Oh.. great. I'll stay in the basement... *sighs*  
  
Buffy: We'll hafta be quieter. She'll be up in her room, studying for a test...I don't remember what subject  
  
Buffy: No tickling. She'll hear us. I don't wanna get into this with her yet.  
  
Spike: *nods resignedly* Okay...  
  
Buffy: *lifts head* Basement? *hurt look* Is that how you want to spend the evening?  
  
Spike: *blinks* No... I just want to be far from the danger of anger propelled text books that home in on my head.  
  
Buffy: She has to study. She'll be upstairs all night.  
  
Spike: *nods* Okay... I think we can do that. I can be quiet if you can be quiet, luv.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay  
  
Spike: Tiger says fifteen minutes. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Ok. Fine. *pouts* You HAVE to go?  
  
Spike: In fifteen minutes... I might be able to guilt another half hour out of her. *grins*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and snuggles closer* *voice is muffled in his chest* I'm not giving you back your shirt  
  
Spike: All I have to do is start with how I'm soooo lonely, and you pay all this attention to me... and I've never been happier, and she caves. It's all true, though.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Keep it. You need to start a collection of mine, till they outnumber Peac- Angel's.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I used to have more of them, but they seem to be dissapearing, and reapearing in Dawn's room.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Does she know where they came from?  
  
Buffy: *nods* She doesn't care. The girl has no sentiment. She just like's 'em because they're comfy.  
  
Spike: *smal chuckle* Oh. Cause she once told me that she hated him.  
  
Spike: Somethin' about always treatin' her like a baby.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* Yeah, well, she hated Riley too for the same reason. But I never saw her hug Riley, and everytime Angel showed up, she'd be the first one in line for hugs.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Maybe it was the vamp thing... *slightly sad voice* She used to do the same thing for me... *sighs*  
  
Buffy: I doubt it.  
  
Buffy: She hates them when they leave.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat* So, that she's pissed at you may have something to do with the fact that we found you gone.  
  
Buffy: She has this thing about that. Can't imagine why. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that her father left, and so do all the men I'm with. *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Spike: *sighs again* I know what it's about, Buffy. And we both know it's more than one thing. It's just that... I miss her. When she's in the same bloody ROOM I miss her. How pathetic and needy is that?  
  
Buffy: She'll come around. *shrugs and smiles* Probably about the time I tell her that we're together. *lowers eyes and plays with his bellybutton as she says it, avoiding his eyes*  
  
Spike: *huge smile* Buffy... you mean it? *shakes head* Yeah, of course you mean it... but... Really?? *has a really silly look of pure joy on his face*  
  
Buffy: *lays her head on his chest and keeps looking down* Unless you don't want to be. I mean, we don't have to be...  
  
Spike: *hands stop playing in her hair to wrap around her and hug her tightly* I want to I want to I want to!!! *blinks* Okay. I am now officially pathetic... and I don't care. *nuzzles her, purring louder than ever before*  
  
Buffy: *smiles and nuzzles closer, wrapping her arms around him and sighing* Thank you  
  
Spike: *keeps purring loudly* For what, luv?  
  
Buffy: Saying that. I needed to hear it.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her gently, kisses the top of her head* Probably about as much as *I* needed to hear you say it, luv... God, I love you... *nuzzles again*  
  
Buffy: *hums and snuggles closer, lacing her her legs between his*  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* Good news... Tiger says thirty more minutes.  
  
Buffy: *smiles into his chest* And how did you do that?  
  
Spike: *smiles* I let her read the last couple of paragraphs. *chuckles softly*  
  
Spike: She's a sucker for romantic fluffy stuff.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* See? I'm not the only pushover you know.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I know that. TL just reset her alarm again. She now will have fifteen minutes to get ready for class in the morning. *giggles* But that isn't my problem.  
  
Spike: *mock indignant look* You were SUPPOSED to say, 'Spike, you're not a pushover. You're the Big Bad.' *manages it with a straight face... barely*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Ok.  
  
Buffy: '"Spike! You're NOT a pushover. You're the Big Bad. The Big, Yummy Bad with the Really big *whispers into his ear*  
  
Spike: *eyes go wide, jaw drops slightly, starts chuckling* Bloody hell... luv.. I love a compliment as much as the next bloke, but... I don't think that's possible where there's gravity. *smiles hugely, though*  
  
Buffy: *grins* Is so. Slayer flexibility and all.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Yeah... but *I'M* not a Slayer... And it takes two for a manuver like that. I've got old bones, luv.  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes* You're a vampire. You're in perfectly good shape, as proven by the fact that you've come very close to kicking my ass on several occasiions. *grins* and I happen to know that you are incredible flexable, if you'll recall.  
  
Spike: Weeellll.... *grins* If the occasion calls for it, I suppose... I still have my doubts about that, though... Especially lately. Not up to full strength yet, luv.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and snuggles back down, nuzzling his chest and smoothing her hand over his stomach* You will be.  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Yeah... *grins* I will be... pretty soon, if I keep gettin' all this TLC. *rubs soft circles on her back*  
  
Buffy: *wrinkles nose* Great. I'm the only one on earth who doesn't know what that means, aren't I?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Tender Loving Care, luv. *kisses the top of her head*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *snuggles back down* Like this?  
  
Spike: *contented sigh* Just like this... Everythin' you do, luv... I can almost feel myself gettin' up to full strength. *begins stroking her hair with one hand, still rubbing her back with the other*  
  
Buffy: *sigh* Uhm hmm. *hums and starts rubbing a foot up and down his calf*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder, nuzzles her, makes a contented noise in his throat*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Wish I could go to bed like this. Don't wanna move.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Me too.. But Tiger's startin' to get antsy... It's four thirty in houston... *groans* Isn't it always... just when we get nice and comfy, boom. Time to go?  
  
Buffy: Hmmm?  
  
Buffy: *sighs* What?  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* Luv, I'm sorry, I can't con anymore time out of Tiger...  
  
Spike: S'four thirty in Houston.  
  
Buffy: *looks up and pouts but nods* ok.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles back in* That means I have to get up, doesn't it?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah.. and that I have to go... *an almost whimper*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and pulls herself up, running a hand through her hair* Ok. I'm up.  
  
Buffy: This is me, up  
  
Spike: *sits up slowly, gently cups her cheeks in his hands and pulls her forward, planting a loving kiss on her lips*  
  
Buffy: *opens her mouth and runs her tongue along his bottom lip*  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Ok. Night.  
  
Spike: *deep sigh* Yeah. Night. *small glare at Tiger* I'm bloody comin'. *sighs, back to Buffy* I love you. Tomorrow night?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. I shoud be here.  
  
Spike: *nods* Okay. And I'll remember about Nibblet, too.  
  
Buffy: *leans forehead against his* Ok.  
  
Spike: *bumps noses gently, small smile* Night, pet.  
  
Buffy: Night. 


	5. The Fourth Night

Buffy: You here?  
  
Spike: Hey, luv.  
  
Buffy: Hey.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* I was talkin' to Aaron a bit ago..  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Yeah?  
  
Spike: He... there was a little girl, and this.. vampiress was bitin' her, so he staked her... *is gettin' quieter*  
  
Spike: It was Dru.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *bites lip* I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: *deep sigh* Yeah.. I just found out about.. five minutes ago.  
  
Spike: My stomach's in knots...  
  
Buffy: *swallows and nods* Do you need me to go?  
  
Spike: I'd rather you sat with me... Feelin' kinda.. sick. *glances up at her from his spot on the couch* It'd really help if you'd stay with me.  
  
Buffy: *wipes eyes* You sure? I'm in kinda a depressed mood myself. I won't be a whole lotta comfort  
  
Spike: Misery loves company. *small, pained smile* You want to tell me what happened?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and sits down* Nothing happened, like that. TL saw the end of A.I. None of us had ever seen it, and it was on HBO, and she was eating dinner.  
  
Buffy: It was really sad. She cried. Which, of course means that I cried.  
  
Buffy: Sharing a body and all that.  
  
Spike: Oh. That is depressing. I hate that movie.  
  
Spike: It makes no sense. It's like... Pinnochio, but... not.  
  
Spike: And the end is so bloody sad... That he gets his mum back, only for her to die again.  
  
Buffy: I know. She only caught, like, the last twenty minutes of it. As he's flying through the underwater disney is where she came in.  
  
Buffy: I don't know *why* She insists on watching just the ends of sad movies, when everyone's told her it's depresing. She cries really easily to begin with.  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah.  
  
Spike: *sighs* So does Tiger.  
  
Spike: Hell, I do to... sometimes.  
  
Buffy: *wipes eyes again* But it's just a movie. I was coming online to distract myself. Plus, you were gonna be here.  
  
Spike: *small smile* I'm not helpin'. I know.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry about Dru....I mean, ok, not in the sense that she won't be killing anymore. But I'm sorry for you.  
  
Spike: *nods slowly* Yeah.... *blinks a couple of times* So.. Bit's upstairs studyin'?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Nope. She got invited to some kind of sleepover study session. They'll take her to school in the morning.  
  
Spike: Oh. Well, then. *small smile* At least I don't have to worry about flyin' text books.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* I'm sure it was a one time thing.  
  
Spike: Yeah.. the next time, she'll probably just haul off and punch me. *small snort* And I'm gonna let her.  
  
Spike: She can't really hurt me, after all, and it might help her to get it out.  
  
Buffy: *cleras throat* She can hurt you, actually.  
  
Buffy: *sheepish look* I've been training her. All summer. She can...she's throwing pretty good punches these days.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Great.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Another thing I missed, aparently.  
  
Buffy: Well, it wasn't safe!  
  
Buffy: I mean, she's this...this huge source of mystical engery we know nothing about, and I'm not always with her, and she was complaining that I treat her like she's helpless, and then, in that hole, with the undead...tings, I got a great demonstration that she isn't...did you know she learned to sword-fiht just from watching me?  
  
Spike: *smiles* I had an inkling.  
  
Spike: She's got your natural grace.  
  
Spike: And sharp tongue. *small grin*  
  
Buffy: You wanna talk about it?  
  
Spike: *sighs* I want the lump in my throat and the knawing pain in my stomach to go away. And I don't think you'd really want to hear anything I want to say.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Ok. *looks away for a minute and swallows* You sure you don't want me to leave?  
  
Spike: *looks up suddenly* No! *clears throat* That is... I really don't want to be alone, luv. *winces* I just realized how utterly pathetic I sound.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I just figured, maybe you can find someone you DO want to talk to.  
  
Spike: Luv, I DO want to talk to you.. Just not about this. I think I'm gonna stick this in my barrel.  
  
Buffy: barrel?  
  
Buffy: You just guessed the hangman, didn't you?  
  
Spike: The place I stuff everything I'm promising myself I'm never gonna think about. It's in the faaar back of my mind. And yes, I did.  
  
Buffy: Did you laugh?  
  
Buffy: You should have laughed...you of ALL people should have laughed  
  
Spike: Still am.. a little.  
  
Spike: 'barrel of dead monkeys'? Who said that, anyway?  
  
Buffy: Lawyer at Wolfram and heart. The full quote is:  
  
"How's ANgel these days?" And Lindsay says, "Angel? He's good, he's bad. He's up, he's down. He's a barrel of dead monkeys..."  
  
Spike: *laughs softly* I think I like that guy.  
  
Buffy: lawyer at a demon law firm. *grins and shakes head* You would.  
  
Spike: *leans back on the couch a little* I'm startin' to feel better.  
  
Buffy: *glances at his lap and bites lip, but just leans back next to him* Good.  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* Come on.  
  
Spike: *holds arms open*  
  
Buffy: *Looks down at her hands in her lap and shakes head* You're upset. I don't wanna impose...presume...one of those words. *shrugs* It's something like that.  
  
Spike: I think it's impose, and you're not, luv. I want to hold you... *smiles slightly* I need cuddles to make me feel better. Your puppy, remember?  
  
Buffy: *peaks at him* I thought I was the puppy, because I liked being petted. Make up your mind!  
  
Spike: *smiles*Okay, you're the puppy, and I"m the kitty, cause I purr.  
  
Spike: And I like bein' petted, too. *small grin*  
  
Buffy: *doesn't look up but starts to smirk* You aren't really smiling over there. *looks up at him and raises an eyebrow* Ibet I could fix that...*eye focus on his toes*  
  
Spike: *eyes widen* Now, luv.. wait a minute...  
  
Buffy: *smiles innocently* But, you're upset. And I wanna cheer you up. And, it would. Cheer you up, that is...*starts to inch closer*  
  
Spike: *squirms backwards slowly, a small grin finding it's way forward* Luv... now... c'mon, here... Thought last night, you said no ticklin'... *still grinning slightly*  
  
Buffy: *crawls closer, mock stalker-like* But that was becuase Dawn was gonna be home. And now she isn't*  
  
Spike: *bumps the arm of the couch* Oof. Uh oh...  
  
Spike: *to himself* At least I'm wearin' a shirt tonight...  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You won't be for long...  
  
Spike: No... Buffy.. luv... *grins* C'mon..  
  
Buffy: *pounces on him, sliding her hands under his shirt to tickle his stomach*  
  
Spike: *yelps, laughs loudly* AaHAA! No! *squealing giggles*  
  
Buffy: *straddles him and moves her hands to the sides, leaning her forehead against his* You have to admit, you are smiling...  
  
Spike: *squirms desperatly beneath her, giggling helplessly* Yeeaaah... But.. Eep!  
  
Buffy: But? There should be no but there...*slids to the floor and captures his foot in one fluid motion, starting on the toes of this left foot while holding his ankle.* *Glares up at him* There should be NO but there, unless it's the cute one behind you.  
  
Spike: *squeals loudly* Okay!! Okay!! No BUT!! *jerks on his foot desperatly*  
  
Buffy: *grins up and him and starts on the bottom of the foot* Did I mention last night that you have the cutest feet?  
  
Spike: *gives up jerking and starts twisting uselessly, still giggling* YEAAAHHH!!  
  
Buffy: *Still grinning, slips her hands under his pant leg and starts on the ankle and calf* Good, Because they are,  
  
Spike: *screeches* BuffYYYYYY!! DOOONNN'TTT!!!  
  
Buffy: *innocently smiles* But, I haven't done this part before. *tickles up a little and then comes back down the the ankle, making a kind of circle, front to back.  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Spike: *grabs the back cushion of the couch desperatly, squeezing it to keep from jerking his leg* *wave of giggles* QUIT IT THEEERREEE!!  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow and lets go with one hand to hold the leg still, sliding the other up to get at the back of his knee* How about there?  
  
Spike: *jumps, giggles and squirms, making a high pitched trilling squeak in lue of talking*  
  
Buffy: *grins and giggles* Sorry, what was that?  
  
Spike: *makes the sound again, trying to bend his knees, eyes closed, laughing*  
  
Buffy: *bounces on her knees a little, a dissapointed frown on her face* I still don't know what you said! *starts to tickle the ankle with her other hand*  
  
Spike: *gasps in a deep breath* Said... Knees're... a EEAAH! Weak SPOT!  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Oh. *stops tickling and grins up at him* Feeling better? Or should I keep going? *tickles the knee again for a second*  
  
Spike: *grins, giggling quietly* If you do... keep goin'... get away from there...  
  
Buffy: *puts on a full pout* But I like this spot. *tickles it again*  
  
Spike: *yelps* Yeah.. Well.. I kinda.. do, too.. But... s'not my favorite. *chuckles a little*  
  
Buffy: *keeps pouting but lets go, sitting back on her heels* FIne.  
  
Spike: *pants, small smile* Did I.. say you had to.. stop? *grins*  
  
Buffy: *shrugs, but still doesn't let the pout drop* You didn't like my spot.  
  
Spike: *grins* I do like it. Not as much as others, though, see? *chuckles* I can't believe I'm layin' here, discussin' where I like to be tickled with the Slayer... *small head shake, chuckles*  
  
Buffy: Well, now I don't wanna tickle you anymore. So there. *turns and sits on the floor with her back to the couch, stretching her legs out in front of her*  
  
Spike: *slides off the couch to sit beside her, staring in the same general direction that she is, after a moment, whispers conspiritorily* So.. what are we starin' at?  
  
Buffy: *sends him a dark look and looks down at her hands*  
  
Spike: *gently puts one arm around her shoulders* Luv, c'mon. I was just playin' again. Really.  
  
Buffy: *shakes his arm off and stands up, heading for the stairs and avoiding his eyes* I'm gonna change. Patrol was killer on this skirt, and I'm getting cold again.  
  
Spike: *small sigh, gets up, follows her up the stairs* Luv... what're you mad at me for now?  
  
Buffy: *calls behind her* I'm not. Why do you think I'm mad? *goes into her room, but leaves the door partialy open and slids out of her skirt, making a face. it's ruined.*  
  
Spike: *small sigh* Because you don't want me to touch you, and you got up and left, and you won't look me in the eyes, and I'm confused. Cause a minute ago, I thought you were havin' fun.  
  
Buffy: I was. *takes off her shirt and starts to dig through a pile of clothes on a chair for something*  
  
Spike: *leans against the wall next to the door* Then what happened?  
  
Buffy: Nothing. Nothing happened. *pulls a red shirt from the pile and puts it on, grabbing a new pair of jeans from a bag, with little puppies around the cuffs, with spiked collars*  
  
Spike: Then what... *shakes head* Okay. Now. I mean it this time. I have given up understandin' you.  
  
Buffy: *opens the door and looks down at him, buttoning up his shirt* Thought you did that already? *brushes past him and starts back down the stairs*  
  
Spike: *follows her* Luv... c'mon. Tell me what's goin' on now. Cause, I'm feelin' really confused, and that's kinda overriding the happy feelin's from a minute ago.  
  
Buffy: *Curls up on the couch and starts to fiddle with the cuff of the shirt, grabbing the tv clicker and tossing it to him when he comes in the room* You pick what we watch. *fixes her gaze on the TV*  
  
Spike: *sits at the other end of the couch* Okay, let me get this straight. You're not mad at me, but you don't want to be over here with me... why?  
  
Buffy: I didn't say that.  
  
Spike: *blinks, turns off the TV, sets the remote down, and turns to face her* Then what ARE you sayin'?  
  
Buffy: So far, I haven't said anything that I can think of.  
  
Spike: I meant with... body language and stuff.. *small grin* Nice jeans, by the way.  
  
Buffy: *tiny smirk* Thanks. They were in the story window, and they kinda...called me.  
  
Spike: *smiles* They look good, luv. Really.. And I like the puppies.  
  
Buffy: *studies her hands in her lap* Spiked collars. *bits lip*  
  
Spike: *small grin* I noticed, but didn't want to bring it up, after what happened when I insinuated somethin' similar the other night.  
  
Buffy: It was last night.  
  
Spike: I know that.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* So, want to tell me what's wrong now?  
  
Buffy: Nothing. *starts playing with the shirt cuff again* Dawn tried to steal this shirt last night. I had to go into her room to get it back.  
  
Spike: *cocks his head, slides a little closer* Really. Huh. You know, you need to start lockin' your closet.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* it wasn't in my closet. I was taking a shower, and it was on my bed. *shifts a little, snugling into it more and pulling both cuffs over her hands* I slept in it.  
  
Spike: *smiles, moves a little closer* Comfy?  
  
Buffy: *nods*  
  
Spike: *is right next to her, goes to put his arm around her* Good. You know, my stuff is your stuff. You can take any of my shirts you want.  
  
Buffy: *nods again* She was wearing it. I threatened to cut off all phone priveleges if she didn't give it back. She ended up stealing another of Angel's later on.  
  
Spike: *pulls her to him slowly* Well, then everyone's happy...  
  
Buffy: *holds herself stiffly, fighting the urge to snuggle into him* She tried to take it again this morning, though. I actually took the phone out of her room. She doesn't even know where it's from, she just wants it. That's probably why she was so anxious to get out of the house tonight. No phone.  
  
Spike: *pulls his arm back and moves away* Oh. Okay. *moves back to the other end of the couch, pulling his legs up onto the couch and curling up in a similar position to her, is depressed*  
  
Buffy: *whispers* You didn't have to let go.  
  
Spike: *glances over at her* You don't want me holdin' you. You're all.. rigid. It's like tryin' to snuggle a board, luv... I don't know why you're mad at me, and my stomach is tied in knots.  
  
Buffy: I'm NOT mad.  
  
Buffy: I'm not. And I'm not that rigid. *peaks at him* Am I?  
  
Spike: *blinks sadly* Well, in comparison to the last couple of nights, yeah.  
  
Buffy: Sorry. *shifts again and winces* Had a rough night. I didn't mean to take it out on you.  
  
Spike: *tenitively moves closer again* Want to talk about it?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head violently and winces again*  
  
Spike: Whoa... easy luv... *moves right next to her* Hurt your neck?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Only in the technical sense of the word.  
  
Spike: *small smile* Want a neck rub?  
  
Spike: *grins* Or, you could just stretch out, and let me try my hands at a full back massage.  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* NO. No. That's just a bad idea.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Okay...  
  
Buffy: *shifts a little and trys to bring the collar up a bit* Sorry. Just hurts, is all.  
  
Spike: *sighs* It's okay. *leans back next to her* I'll settle for bein' in the same room... *sounds.. confused, dejected, and a little sad*  
  
Buffy: *nods again and winces, tugging the collar up again*  
  
Spike: *sniffs* Buffy.. are you bleedin'?  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* No.  
  
Spike: Cause, I smell Slayer blood... *eyes widen, growls* Where is it?*ground out*  
  
Buffy: I'm not bleeding. *scoots a little farther into the corner of the couch*  
  
Spike: *growls* Where. Is. The. Vamp. That. Bit. You? I see the wound, Buffy. I smell the blood, and I DON'T smell dust.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* It got away.  
  
Spike: *is still growling* Let me see.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and winces again* No.  
  
Spike: Buffy... Let. Me. See.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* No. It's fine.  
  
Spike: Shake your head, and don't wince, then.  
  
Spike: I want to take care of you, Buffy. Let me help.  
  
Buffy: *swallows and shakes her head, trying to suppress the wince and whimpers*  
  
Spike: *moves to her side and grips her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to hold her* I'm gonna look at it, whether you want me to or not, Slayer. So do yourself a favor and hold still. *almost winces at his own tone*  
  
Buffy: *swallows but doesn't say anything*  
  
Spike: *reaches with his other hand to pull the collar away from her neck, eyes widen at the sight of the fresh bite* Bloody hell... *growls* I'm getting the first aid kit.  
  
Buffy: *looks down at her hands but doesn't really move, shifting to pull a leg underneath her.*  
  
Spike: *retrieves the kit and comes back* Cock your head. *sits next to her*  
  
Buffy: *swallows again and cocks head, staring straight ahead*  
  
Spike: *begins working on the wound, cleaning it carefully* What did it look like? Clothes, any distinctive marks? Stronger than normal?  
  
Buffy: *quietly* I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Spike: *growls* Well, too bad, Slayer. Cause I do. I can't kill something when I don't know what it looks like... and I"m gonna kill this... I'm gonna tear it apart. *has vamped without realizing it*  
  
Buffy: *still whispering* You can't kill her. She's dust already.  
  
Spike: You said it got away, a minute ago. *soft growl, contrary to his demeanor, is being very gentle with his bandaging*  
  
Buffy: It did. From me. But I was...I was told she got staked.  
  
Spike: *freezes*  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes* Spike?  
  
Spike: *very quietly* What?  
  
Buffy: *looks down* Nevermind. It's not important. *swallows* Are you almost finished?  
  
Spike: *shakes head, goes back to bandaging* Yeah... almost. And I don't care if it's important or not. Tell me. Right now, I'm not in the mood to take no for an answer.  
  
Buffy: I didn't stake her.  
  
Spike: I know. Aaron did. *finishes bandaging* Why's that botherin' you? *begins putting the kit back together*  
  
Buffy: It's not. Just forget it.  
  
Spike: I can't. Buffy, why didn't you? *puts the kit on the coffee table* *quietly* I think I know why, but tell me anyway.  
  
Buffy: She was crying.  
  
Spike: *blinks* What? Why?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Said she could taste you in me. *swallows* That's why she stopped drinking. Which is probably good, because I think she used whatever that hypno thing is on me. I couldn't stop her.  
  
Spike: *starts shaking slightly, still growling softly* A thrall. She had you in a thrall.... But.. why didn't you stake afterwards? You didn't lose much blood.  
  
Buffy: *swallows again and whispers* I didn't want you to get mad at me...and I know how hard it is to lose a Sire. I went through that with Angel.  
  
Spike: *looks at her* What do you think would hurt more, Buffy? Losin' Dru, or you? Cause, to me, the answer is pretty damn obvious. *clenches and unclenches his fists, trembling and growling low* That bitch... that she'd even come after you.... I wish I could bring her back so *I* could kill her....  
  
Spike: *mutters* And a stake'd be too easy...  
  
Buffy: *peaks at him* She was your sire. I...*shakes head and winces again* I couldn't do that. I couldn't do it to Angel the second time, even, when I heard Darla was back.  
  
Spike: *growling mutters, glances at her* Have just decided that I'm not askin'. Buffy, a vamp is a vamp. Related to me or not, you're the Slayer. This is what you do. You wouldn't have let Harmony walk away, would you?  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* Are you kidding? I almost staked her a few times when she was still human.  
  
Spike: *snorts* I DID stake her once.  
  
Spike: But,she was wearin' the Gem of Amara,so.. that didn't work out quite as I'd hoped.  
  
Buffy: Pity  
  
Spike: Tell me 'bout it... *grumbles* Last I heard from 'er, she was headed for LA. Peaches problem now.  
  
Buffy: Been there, came back.  
  
Spike: *groans, rests his vamped face in his hands, muttering* Oh, bloody wonderful...  
  
Buffy: *looks down* Said something about Darla's scent on Angel.  
  
Spike: *glances over at her* Darla's the queen bitch, luv. It'd only make sense that she'd try and get to Peaches. I don't think he'd take her, though... I mean, he's a... not finishing that, but anyway, he's not stupid.  
  
Buffy: *whispers* He got her pregnant.  
  
Spike: *wide golden eyes, shocked growl* I take it back. He IS stupid... Wait a minute.. If he, and then.... Is Angelus loose?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Buffy: And she's dust again. Wesley said...*swallows* He said she staked herself for the baby.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles and keeps whispering* He didn't bother to tell me. I got..I got a call from Wesley, and it slipped out.  
  
Spike: *moves closer without thinking, pulls her into his arms* Oh, Buffy... I didn't know... *nuzzles her a little* I'm sorry...  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Doesn't matter. Just...I couldn't kill Darla when I heard about it. How could you expect me to kill Dru?  
  
Spike: *small sigh* I don't... I expected me to do it, if it ever came to that, to tell you the truth... I kind of wanted to be the one... That's why I was feelin' sick earlier, cause, it hurts, but I'm almost... jealous of Aaron... And that got me feelin' sick, cause the two emotions are... not meant to be there at once.  
  
Buffy: *absently rubs her neck* I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: No. Don't be. *nuzzles her gently, vamped features finally sliding back to normal* Honestly, luv.. I'm so relieved that you're alright, everythin' else is gone.  
  
Buffy: *swallows and looks away, but nods.* I'm fine.  
  
Spike: Do you.. do you want ME to leave?*quietly*  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Buffy: I really don't  
  
Spike: *nuzzles his nose in her hair* Good. Cause I don't want to.  
  
Buffy: *swallows again and pulls away to reach for the remote* WHat do you want to watch?  
  
Spike: *sighs, lets her get the remote, then gives a small shrug* Nothing sad. And nothing too exciting... I have no clue.  
  
Buffy: *curls back up into the corner, wincing again and tosses the remote at him* You pick.  
  
Spike: *catches it, absently flipping through channels* There's more botherin' you, isn't there? And don't say 'no', cause we both know it's not true. I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about.  
  
Buffy: I know that.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* There's nothing bothering me.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Then why did you pull away from me again?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* It hurts.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* The bite?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head*  
  
Spike: *blinks at her* It... hurts.. for me to touch you. Why...?  
  
Buffy: *still mumbling* The scratches hurt  
  
Spike: Scratches... *eyes flash gold again* She CLAWED you!? *growls*  
  
Spike: Let me see.  
  
Buffy: It's fine. It'll be healed by morning.  
  
Spike: I don't care. I want to see it now.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles again* There are too many, Spike.  
  
Spike: *is at her side again faster than she can blink* Then start with one, move on to the next, and repeat until we're done. *small, pained growl* God. This is my fault. I know she had to have come back for me... I shoulda killed that bitch two years ago...  
  
Buffy: Spike, they're on my...it's not a good idea.  
  
Spike: Finish that first sentence.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and eyes flash* Fine. They're on my ass and breasts, ok? She didn't like that she smelled you on me. They're all over. In front, too.  
  
Buffy: *glares* happy? *turns away and closes eyes*  
  
Spike: *blinks twice* God... *gets up with a roar and throws the closed first aid kit across the room, snarling loudly* BITCH!! Blood fuckin' BITCH!! *breathing so fast he sounds like a snorting bull* How DARE she..... *roars again, punches the wall, making a dent, begins pacing rapidly back and forth from the stairs to the kitchen door and back again, growling and muttering under his breath*  
  
Buffy: *shrinks farther into the couch and mumbles again* She was screaming about touching what was hers.  
  
Spike: *growls loudly* Funny, I'm bloody screamin' about HER touchin' what's MINE.... *rakes his fingers through his hair as he paces, licks his fangs absently*  
  
Buffy: Said she made you and that you're hers. *looks up at him and winces, rubbing her neck* Can you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy.  
  
Spike: *pauses almost in mid step near the kitchen door, stands there, clenching and unclenching his fists, snarling* News flash to the insane... She bloody broke up with ME. She was CHEATING on me. Had been for YEARS!! *roaring growl for a moment, takes deep breaths to calm himself* Bleedin' bint... wouldn't know inside from out if it wasn't for me...  
  
Buffy: *looks down and closes eyes* When you're done, you let me know.  
  
Spike: *closes his eyes, takes forced deep breaths, slowly regains human features, starts shaking slightly, leans against the wall for support* *very quietly* I'm.. done. I think... *shudders a little, wraps his arms around himself*  
  
Buffy: You sure?  
  
Spike: *small nod* *quietly* Yeah... two down, three to go.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* What?  
  
Spike: *pushes against the wall* Stages... stages of mournin'... Denial, anger, bargaining, dispair, acceptance. Two down, three to go.  
  
Buffy: *whispers* Right. Because you're mourning. OK. *swallows and gets up, wincing a little* I'm gonna go get something to drink.  
  
Spike: *moves to follow her* Can I come? Luv, I'm sorry.. I really am pissed, and I really do want to help you... But you won't let me... This isn't easy... But you know that, don't you? I shouldn't be tellin' you stuff you already know. *sighs, pushes against the wall again, makes a quiet sound*  
  
Buffy: No. I got it. *flashes a weak smile and heads for the kitchen*  
  
Buffy: *Leans on the counter in the kitchen and sighs. After a minute, lifts the bottom hem of the shirt and looks at the red scratches on her stomach*  
  
Spike: *ducks his head, turns around so that he's facing into the kitchen* *quietly* I have scars from her, you know... Not just the one on my neck... *motions at where her shirt is pulled up* She musta been really upset, or else she woulda gutted you with that one... *winces* M'not helpin', am I?  
  
Buffy: *head jerks up in surprise and eyes widen* You weren't going to follow me. *drops the shirt down and turns her back, opening the fridge and staring inside*  
  
Spike: *small shrug* I.. didn't follow, really. I.. turned 'round. Just have good eyesight. And a good sense of smell. Buffy... would you let me help?  
  
Buffy: Help with what? There's nothing to help. THESE *motions to her stomach* don't really hurt, anyway.  
  
Spike: *quietly* Which ones hurt the worst?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and chooses a singer-serving bottle of juice* Doesn't matter. They'll be better in the morning. *closes the fridge but doesn't turn around, opening the juice*  
  
Spike: *takes a couple of steps into the kitchen* It matters to me...  
  
Buffy: *turns around and looks at him pointedly* Spike, some of them are on some sensitive skin. And some are...*swallows, closes eyes and whispers* some are inside, ok? So, they hurt.  
  
Spike: *just stands there, looking like he's torn between going into another rage and breaking down in tears* *very quietly* Buffy... I'm so sorry..... I felt like I should've gone with you tonight.... I know I should've been there...  
  
Buffy: *laughs soflty* Three weeks ago, you were seeing things. You are hardley in any state to go patroling with me.  
  
Spike: Still.. I coulda distracted her... I coulda staked her... And, the things I was seeing? They were real, mostly. You know that now. *pushes sideways against the wall again*  
  
Buffy: I know. BUt that doesn't mean you're in any shape to go out. Not emotionaly. And you know it. And I'll be better in the morning.  
  
Spike: *doesn't say anything, studies the kitchen floor and pushes on the wall again, making a very soft sound, almost a whimper*  
  
Buffy: *whispers* I'm gonna go sit back down now, ok? *avoids brushing him as she passes and goes back to the living room*  
  
Spike: *turns around again, so that he's in the same position as before, facing into the living room* *quietly* Are you sure you want me here?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Just be careful when you touch me.  
  
Buffy: *swallows* I definitly want you here. *glances at him nervously* Unless you don't want to me.  
  
Buffy: to be.  
  
Spike: *looks up* I want to be, luv... I didn't think you'd want me here... M'kinda a reminder, aren't I? *tenitively moves into the living room, slowly sitting on the midsection of the couch*  
  
Buffy: *laughs softly again* That's actually what I was thinking about me  
  
Spike: *very small almost smile* Well, then. I guess we're both wrong... Right?  
  
Buffy: *glances at him* Yeah. *fiddles with the shirt cuff again* She slashed through the other jeans. The ones with the railroad tracks.  
  
Spike: *quietly* I'll get you new ones.  
  
Buffy: *motions to the jeans she's wearing* They didn't have any more. Hence, these  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Well, I do like these. The puppies are nice... *reaches out and gently strokes her hair* Any wounds up here?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Not really.  
  
Spike: *moves a little closer, continues tenderly stroking her hair* Would you like something for pain? I have pills in my pocket again.  
  
Buffy: *swallows* I've already taken some.  
  
Spike: *winces* I'm so sorry, luv... I don't know what else to say.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* It's not your fault. I just...I didn't want you to know about them. *swallows and whispers* I couldn't even fight her. It was pathetic.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* She had you in a thrall, Buffy... There *is* no fighting... Did you know that it can be done to other vamps, too?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* She didn't. Not when she was...the thrall stopped when she stopped drinking.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Then.. it was the bloodloss.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* You said it yourself, she didn't take that much.  
  
Spike: I.. I don't understand, then. What...  
  
Buffy: I just couldn't fight her. I don't know why.  
  
Spike: *looks at the coffee table quietly* Maybe she had you in a thrall still, and you just didn't think you were... *tone of voice says he KNOWS he's grasping at straws*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and pulls away* We both know that's not true. If you're disgusted with me, you can just say so.  
  
Spike: M'not disgusted... just.. confused.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and looks away* I couldn't fight her. She kept...*bites lip and mumbles to herself* I did NOT almost just say that.  
  
Spike: *glances at her* She kept.. what, Buffy?  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* She kept talking about what you...the two of you, together...*shrugs* SHe kept talking.  
  
Spike: *closes eyes tightly* God.. you're the one who should be disgusted, Buffy... *leans forward, puts his elbows on his knees and pushes his palm against his forehead*  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Spike, I knew you had lovers before me. *winces* Can we change the subject?  
  
Spike: *small snort* How 'bout them Razorbacks? *semi-sarcastically*  
  
Buffy: *glares* You're not helping.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Sorry... M'sorry... I feel.. mixed up.. and I don't know what to do.  
  
Buffy: *very quietly* Do you really love me?  
  
Buffy: *focuses on her hands and bites lip*  
  
Spike: *looks at her, total shock on his face* Buffy... You know I love you... I love you more than anything, or anyone, ever... I do. I.. I thought you knew that.  
  
Buffy: *still whispering* She said...she said you'd never love me. That she knew you better than anyone, and you could never love the killer of your own kind...*swallows*  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him, frowning, trying not to cry* Have you just been playing with me?  
  
Buffy: Is this...were you just doing what Angelus said to? *shifts into a sarcastic voice* 'To kill this girl, you gotta love her'  
  
Spike: *blinks, mouth slightly open* My god.. Buffy, no. I would never... *certainty in his voice* I love *you*. I have loved you, probably since I first saw you, but was just to bleedin' blind to see it. *blinks back tears* I would never, ever .... You.. don't believe me.. do you? *is trembling slightly*  
  
Spike: Buffy... I got a soul for you.. Knowing what it would do.. Knowing that it could very well kill me... I wanted to be what you deserved... And I fought, and I won... But I'm still fighting. Every time I fall asleep, it's a fight. I see faces I never even knew I'd noticed. Remember names I didn't know existed... Every night I'm haunted... And I accept that, if it means that you can love me.  
  
Spike: If it means.. that you can let *me* love *you*... *turns his head away, sniffles once, wipes at his eyes*  
  
Buffy: *looks down at her hands* You were with her a really long time. *swallows* She didn't seem...she seemed really sure. And..*swallows again, curling her legs closer and wincing slightly* you've...the last few days...*takes a deep breath* you're holding back. A lot. And she...she really seemed...you were with her a really long time, Spike. The two of you. Together.  
  
Buffy: I know I really don't compare to all that expirience.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and starts buttoning and un-buttoning her sleeve cuff, hugging the shirt close*  
  
Spike: *takes in a deep breath, turning to face her, slowly captures her hands in his, holding them midway between them* Buffy.. I love you.. I meant it when I said that you're incredible. Let me put it this way... I was with Dru for over a century, true. In that time, how many poems do you think I wrote about her? Give me a guess.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and stares at their hands*  
  
Spike: None.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* oh.  
  
Spike: I never wrote her one. And, in the time I've known you? Even when we were fighting? Buffy, you've got volumes devoted to you, and you alone.  
  
Buffy: *swallows and meets his eyes* Angelus drew me. A lot. You sure I wasn't just some deep obsesion?  
  
Spike: *nods* I'm sure.. You want to know the truth, Buffy? I didn't love Dru. I thought I did, but I didn't. She was... quite literally, a rebound for me. I'd just been pushed away by the girl that I'd had a crush on for my... whole life, almost, and I ran into her. I died that night, Buffy. And I stayed dead, inside, until I saw you.  
  
Spike: You've brought out deeper feelings in me than I was ever supposed to be capable of. I've never hated someone with the passion that I did you. The other Slayers, they were almost a hobby... You, you were a grudge match.  
  
Spike: And now, Buffy, I've never loved someone enough to risk my existence for them.  
  
Spike: I've never loved someone so much that I'd withstand torture for them, just for the possibility that they might have a few more days of happiness.  
  
Spike: And I have never, ever, loved someone enough to be happy to give my life for them. And I very nearly have for you, luv. Once at the tower... repeated a thousand different times in my dreams, and again when I risked the soul.  
  
Spike: Did you know that it was highly possible that I would dust upon recieving it?  
  
Spike: My body was so battered and broken, it's almost a miracle that I survived the restoration.  
  
Buffy: Ok, you have to stop now. *frees a hand and presses her fingers against his lips* Stop.  
  
Spike: *is blinking, even though several tears have already escaped*  
  
Buffy: *sniffles and ignores the full out tears streaming down her cheeks* If you don't stop...you have to stop. *scoots closer and winces, then laughs wryly* I wanna hold you, but...  
  
Spike: *small nod, brings a hand up to wipe at her cheeks extremely gently* I know... it's okay...  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, wincing again* It's really not. I really, really want to hold you, and I want you to hold me, but it hurts when I walk, even, and....*sniffles and looks away, embarresed* I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: *sniffs a little* S'ok... Are there... many on your back? And you can't be embarrassed about cryin', if I am too.  
  
Buffy: I'm not embbaressed about crying. *sniffles* and yeah. They're pretty much everywhere.  
  
Spike: *quietly* Do you... Do you think you could lean back against me, without it hurtin' too much? M'tryin' to find somethin' that works.  
  
Buffy: *swallows* I don't know. I don't know if they're even still bleeding.  
  
Spike: *sniffs a little* I.. don't smell any fresh blood... not on your back, anyway.. *winces* Do you... Would you like to go upstairs and lie down? Maybe that'd help a little. I could sit by the bed.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No. *looks at him and frowns* Where do you smell the blood? *touches the bandage at her neck* This is dry....oh. *looks down and closes her eyes.* Yeah. Those, uhm...were bleeding earlier. I jsut thought I was early or something, but then they started to sting...*swallows* They should...uhm, they should be closed by morning, I think. If I don't move around too much, I guess.  
  
Buffy: I don't really have a lot of expirience with this kind of...wound.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah... Me neither, obviously. I could carry you upstairs, and then we could practice bein' really still for the rest of the night.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I don't want to go upstairs. Plus, I have to change the sheets before I go to bed anyway. I sat down on the bed when I came home, and didn't realize...  
  
Spike: *winces* God... I'm havin' that 'want to kill something' feeling again... *attempted grin* Do you have Harris' phone number around somewhere? I want to invite him over for dinner. *attempted levity falls short*  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little* Ha ha.  
  
Spike: Well, at least I'm tryin'... *small shrug* Don't really wanna eat him, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *nods* ok.  
  
Spike: *concerned* You know.. I could run to the store... get.. I don't know. Ointment, or something... Do you want anything?  
  
Buffy: *curls her leg under her and winces again* Do you think if you hold me, you could just be careful?  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head* I don't think there's any ointment for cuts there.  
  
Buffy: It's more likley to just get them infected.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Hmm.  
  
Spike: I can be careful.  
  
Spike: You said.. the ones on your stomach don't hurt that much... Maybe you could lay on top of me, like you were last night... could that work? Or would movin' be too painful?  
  
Buffy: *whispers* I'd really rather not move again...I think I'm opening them up. Couldn't you just... *sighs* Wow. I sound seriously pathetic.  
  
Spike: *small smile* I'm pretty sure I did a little while ago... What were you gonna ask?  
  
Buffy: Can you just hold me?  
  
Spike: *small nod, carefully puts his arms around her, nuzzles against her hair softly* It'll be okay, you know... You're gonna be good as new...  
  
Buffy: *sighs and lets him hold her, resisting the urge to snuggle closer* *starts to cry again and scowls at herself*  
  
Spike: *releases her with one hand to use the sleeve of his shirt to wipe her face gently* Shhh... *lightly kisses her temple*  
  
Spike: Luv.. Do you, do you think it'd be okay for me to purr, or would that hurt you?  
  
Buffy: *frowns* I don't know. The purr itself...I don't think it would hurt, but..*looks at him, slightly scared* Do you think it would hurt if it..I mean, if I got...  
  
Spike: *an almost grimace* I really don't know, luv... That's why I was askin'... *nuzzles her* I don't wanna risk hurtin' you... I almost feel like it's me that's been all scratched up... Every time you wince, I swear I feel it...  
  
Buffy: *looks down and mumbles* Sorry.  
  
Spike: S'not your fault, luv... In fact, I'm glad for it. Do you know what it means, that this is happenin' to me?  
  
Buffy: *sighs and stares at her hands* That I'm hurting you?  
  
Spike: No... well, yeah. In a way. It means that... Well, that I've.. bonded, to you.  
  
Buffy: *head snaps up* What? When? Where was I? I'm supposed to know! *starts getting angry* NO, not you too. I am NOT going to find out after the fact, TWICE, that I'm married. You have NOT bonded to me yet, do you understand me? Angel didn't tell me for months. If you're gonna bond, I wanna know WHEN IT HAPPENS, do you hear me? I am not missing my wedding, TWICE!  
  
Spike: *closes his eyes, fights back a small chuckle* Not that bond, luv... The precurser to that one.  
  
Spike: Kind of an... engagement.  
  
Spike: *winces* And I don't know when it happened, I kind of just figured it out... S'never happened before.  
  
Buffy: *sacrasctically* Oh, well, that's just SO much better. I missed my proposal. Well! Lucky me we aren't mated yet, with, with a blood bond! I should consider myself fortunate for not having missed that part! *glares for another minute, then turns away, huffing*  
  
Spike: *starts trembling slightly* Buffy... I didn't know, either.. till just right now... I've never done this before... I don't even know how it works... Didn't exactly have people who would tell me about these things, you know... With the pack I was in, it's a wonder I even know how to feed. They're not big on explainations... And I was happy about this a second ago.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I'm happy, too, Spike. I just...I missed all the steps with Angel. We were blood-bonded, you know. It broke when I died this last time, hence the meeting, to decide if we wanted to rebond, which was a no, by the way. Though...we're still linked. It's just that we've moved past.  
  
Buffy: I just don't want to miss it all again, and then, AGAIN, wake up one day, mated and married, with no idea of when it happened.  
  
Buffy: I want to remember getting married, you know? It's not that much to ask.  
  
Spike: *nods* *quietly* You know, when I was human, and you were gonna ask a girl to marry you, you were supposed to do it in writing...  
  
Spike: And I've never bitten you... No blood bond.  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Yes, you have.  
  
Spike: *blinks* I have?  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Buffy: *looks hurt* A couple of times. *swallows* You...don't...*turns away and bites lip to keep from crying again*  
  
Spike: *resists the urge to tighten his arms around her, nuzzles her* I do remember, Buffy... Vividly.. But that wasn't the right kind of bite for a blood bond... I think. Like I said, don't really know all that much about this technical stuff.  
  
Spike: And, if we did have a blood bond from that, I would've started feeling this connection a year ago... Which tells me that... *blinks* That I did something wrong.  
  
Spike: *blinks again, several times* Knew I'd do somethin' like that. Shows you how much I know, luv. I'm a blood bond virgin. *small sigh* And have no clue what I'm doin'.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* You have to hold the bite until I...uhm...*sighs* You have to make me come from the bite alone. Not neccesarily drain me, like Angel did, though that was a special circumstance...  
  
Spike: *glances down at his jeans* Oh... So that's what I'm doin' wrong... *blinks* And it is extremely embarrassin' that I'm havin' to learn this from a vampire Slayer... *sighs*  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Why? It's not like Angel told ME...I found out from my watcher. Giles wanted to know why the bite wasn't fading, and then he started looking at me funny...and then he asked if I came when Angel bit me. Which was not something I wanted to discuss with him.  
  
Spike: *winces* Oh shit. I can not even imagine talkin' to Rupert about this stuff... *sighs* I'm startin' to regret that I waved off Angelus when he offered the 'facts of unlife' talk.  
  
Buffy: *nods* He knew he was doing it, he told me. Later. On...that day. He wanted to protect me when he wasn't here, since he was leaving, and he was hoping that the connection would help.  
  
Buffy: But it was NOT something I wanted to talk to Giles about. Ever. Willow doesn't even know.  
  
Spike: *sighs again* Well. Guess you really do learn somethin' new each day. *small grin* Know anythin' else 'bout vamp matin' habits that I might need, luv?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Like what?  
  
Spike: Dunno. You seem to be the expert, here. *small grin* And you were worried about somethin' similar the other day, I see. How does it feel to have the tables turned? Now I'm the one needin' validation. *sighs*  
  
Buffy: *shifts a little and winces* Can we talk about something else, please?  
  
Buffy: *looks longingly at his chest and sighs, resisting the urge to snuggle in again.*  
  
Spike: *starts stroking her hair again* Okay... If you're hurtin' so bad... why'd you pounce me earlier? That couldn't have felt good to you, luv.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* hence the leaving and changing. It didn't hurt as much before. I guess I opened some of the cuts up.  
  
Spike: *winces* I'm sorry...  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Not your fault  
  
Spike: I know... I just feel like it is. *small snort* Bloody soul again.  
  
Spike: I've got an idea.  
  
Spike: Why don't we finish the game we started last night?  
  
Spike: I've got about two hours before Tiger's gonna make me leave.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* We can't just...*sighs* ok. You ask first.  
  
Spike: No. Finish what you were gonna say, luv.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, ignoreing the pain.* Ask.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Alright. Here's an easy one. You know I love you, right?  
  
Buffy: *quietly* Yeah.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Good. Your turn.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *sighs and bites lip. Looks up at him aAfter a second looks up him*  
  
Buffy: can I sit in your lap?  
  
Spike: *smiles* If you don't think it'd hurt too much... I'd love for you to.  
  
Spike: Need help?  
  
Buffy: *grimaces and nods* Yeah, I think so.  
  
Spike: *carefully helps her into his lap, hopefully with minimal pain* Easy.. slowly, luv... That's it.  
  
Buffy: *winces once but sighs once she's there and hums, nuzzling a cheek into his chest* Thank you.  
  
Spike: *rests his chin on her head* S'ok... *keeps his arms loosly around her* Was that your question, though? Or do you not feel like playin' anymore?  
  
Buffy: That was my question  
  
Spike: Ah. Okay.. Lemme think.  
  
Spike: Does Harris annoy you at all?  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little* Sometimes. But he makes me laugh more, and that's rare in my proffesion.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Been doin' a little more of it lately, though. *soft smile*  
  
Buffy: *forgets and snuggles closer, then winces and ducks head* Yeah.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her gently, purrs very quietly* Your question.  
  
Buffy: oh  
  
Spike: *swallows, stops purring* Oops. Sorry.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and wince, takes a deep breath* Yeah. Uhm...do I hae to ask a question?  
  
Spike: If you want to stop playin', no.  
  
Spike: I'm okay with just sittin' here, if that's what you want to do, luv.  
  
Buffy: *nods and nuzzles in* Yeah. Is that ok?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Okay. We can just stay like this.. Would it bother you if I lean back a bit? M'gettin' a bit of a cramp in my back sittin'up straight like this. Just be about an inch of difference.  
  
Spike: I won't do it if you don't want me to.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes* Can we go upstairs? We can just pull the sheets off, I guess...*swallows* I don't really wanna move around enough to change them.  
  
Spike: *small nod* You know, I'll carry you up, put you in the big chair, change the sheets, and then we can lie down.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* I'd argue if that didn't sound so very, very nice.  
  
Spike: *small smile, carefully scoops her into his arms as he stands and slowly heads up the stairs, moving carefully so as not to jostle her*  
  
Buffy: *whispers* I'm sorry I'm so much trouble tonight. I know I'll be healed tomorrow.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her, says quietly* No trouble at all, luv... I'm more than happy to do it. *kisses her forehead gently* Besides, I carry you upstairs even when you're not on the injured list.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but you have to change sheets, too.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I don't mind. *pushes open the door to her room with his foot and carefully sets her in the big comfy chair, before turning to strip the sheets off the bed* While I'm doin' this, got any preferences for the new sheets?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Nope.  
  
Spike: *gathers up the old sheets in his arms* Gonna go put these in the laundry room. And I'll grab some new ones from the linen closet on the way back... *concernedly* Are you gonna be okay for a couple of minutes, luv?  
  
Buffy: *nods* I was alone for an hour after, before you came back.  
  
Spike: *ducks head for a moment* I wish I was here sooner... *sighs*  
  
Buffy: Not really you're fault, Spike.  
  
Spike: I know... *small smile* I'm havin' a guilt trip. I can't help where it takes me.  
  
Spike: *sighs again, and walks out of the room, carrying the old sheets*  
  
Buffy: *pulls knees up, wincing a bit, and wraps arms around them, resting her head on the back of the chair and closing her eyes*  
  
Spike: *comes back carrying a set of dark blue silk sheets, seeing that her eyes are closed, he sets about putting them on the bed as quietly as possible*  
  
Buffy: *opens eyes after a minute and smiles at him* Thanks.  
  
Spike: *gives her a small grin as he tucks the bottom of the top sheet in* You're welcome, luv... I thought these might be a little more comfortable than cotton... *small shrug* I like sleepin' on silk when I'm hurt... Well, as a rule, too, but I was tryin' to make a point.  
  
Buffy: *smiles, and then half frowns* I didn't know we even HAD silk...where'd you find them?  
  
Spike: *small grin* They're mine. Some of the stuff I had Clem keep for me last summer. S'what's in the trunk in the basement. A few clothes, some of my journals and poetry books, and three sheet sets.. *almost shy smile* You told me once that you liked the navy blue ones... *small shrug*  
  
Buffy: Oh... *smal smile* Thank you...*looks at them and the smile gets bigger* Yeah. I like those...they;re comfy  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, then quieter, serious* Luv.. Do you want... Do you want to change clothes? Would you need help?  
  
Buffy: *Looks down at her shirt and jeans* The pants...*looks at the shirt and whimpers* It's dirty, but I don't wanna wear something else...  
  
Spike: *quietly* Want the one I have on now? It's clean.  
  
Buffy: *looks at it longingly for a minute, then shakes head* No. I can't just keep taking your clothes.  
  
Buffy: *nods at her dresser* The pjs are in there.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* You're not takin', I'm offerin'. And I could get it back when I do laundry next time.  
  
Buffy: *Bites lip and nods. Starts to raise arms to take this one off and hisses, wincing* Or, maybe I'll just keep this on.  
  
Spike: *moves slowly to her* Let me do it, luv... If you unbutton it first, it'll be easier. *begins carefully unbuttoning the shirt*  
  
Buffy: *puts a hand over his to stop him* Remember when I said they were on my breasts?  
  
Spike: *small wince* Yeah...  
  
Buffy: Ok, well I need you to not go all rampag-y on me when you see them, ok? It's kinda bad.  
  
Spike: *small sound, pained nod* Okay... I promise. *leans forward and rests his forehead against hers for a moment, steadying himself* Alright... *undoes the rest of the buttons slowly*  
  
Buffy: *small voice* SPike? *furrows eyebrows and shrinks away a bit* Spike?  
  
Spike: *is taking in deep breaths, staring at the scratches on her breasts, trembles slightly for a moment, then seems to calm by force of will* *very quiet* Yes, luv?  
  
Buffy: You still with me?  
  
Buffy: You're not gonna punch another expensive hole in my wall, are you? *voice betrays the words, showing how scared she is*  
  
Spike: *another deep breath, small nod* No... I'm okay... *closes eyes, deep exhale, opens eyes, looking into her face, eyes showing pain, sympathy, and very well supressed anger showing itself in flecks of gold* I'm here, luv... I'm with you..  
  
Spike: *gently helps her slide the shirt off her shoulders, hanging it over the back of another chair, before moving to remove the one he's wearing to give to her*  
  
Buffy: *swallows* Your eyes are going gold. *raises a hand, wincing, and traces his forehead* and you're flashing bumps.  
  
Spike: *draws in a ragged breath as he removes his shirt and slips it onto her* I'll be fine... Don't worry about me, luv... I can handle this thing.  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little* I like the gold. *shrugs, and grimaces, the smiles again, slightly* I like the bumpies, too.  
  
Spike: *blinks* You do?  
  
Buffy: *nods*  
  
Spike: If I may ask... why? And, do you want your pajama pants, or are the jeans okay? I'm willin' to help.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* The jeans are scraping the scratches. There are sweat pants in the drawer.  
  
Buffy: I like it because it means your worried, and upset...and it feels good  
  
Spike: If I may ask... why? And, do you want your pajama pants, or are the jeans okay? I'm willin' to help. (sorry if i'm repeatin' myself, but Tiger got kicked, and I don't have anything after this..*shrugs*)  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* The jeans are scraping the scratches. There are sweat pants in the drawer.  
  
Buffy: I like it because it means your worried, and upset...and it feels good  
  
Spike: *small smile, turns to get the sweat pants out of the drawer* Oh. I always try to fight it... Sometimes I don't know when I do it, though.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* when you went ballistic...it felt really good. I forgot what it feels like to have that happen in my defence. It's been a while. I liked it. *smiles wryly* I just didn't like the hole in the wall, which, by the way, you're paying for. Willow will want to know where it came from.  
  
The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:  
  
*shakes head* The jeans are scraping the scratches. There are ...  
  
The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:  
  
I like it because it means your worried, and upset...and it fee...  
  
Spike: *small groan* Okay. I figured as much. *small smile as he returns with the pants* Maybe it's not such a bad thing, after all... If it can do something that makes you feel good.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* ANd just two days ago, you were asking to help pay for stuff.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* I know. And I'm gonna, don't worry, luv. I'm just sayin' that I didn't even really realize that I'd put a hole in the wall.. till after.  
  
Spike: *rubs his knuckles absently* Kinda regretin' it now, though. That's the same bloody hand the punchin' bag nailed me on.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *pulls the hand to her mouth and kisses it, slowly* Better?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Much. *takes a moment to just stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers* I love you, Buffy...  
  
Buffy: *hums and smiles* *whispers* Love you too.  
  
Buffy: *eyes pop open* I just said that didn't I?  
  
Buffy: *gives him a worried look* You're not seeing a ghost right this minute, are you? I didn't just jinx us?  
  
Spike: *mouth is hanging open slightly, and his eyes suddenly look almost lit from within* No ghost... *blinks rapidly, eyes obviously welling* Nothin' here but you... and me.. luv.  
  
Buffy: *worried look gets worse* But something's wrong, isn't it? *glances around* Damn. I knew saying it would do something bad. I told you! *looks back at him* No voices or, or...spooky people singing songs?  
  
Spike: *glances around the room, slow head shake* No.. Nothin' here. Nothin' wrong at all... *voice nearly cracks, blinks hard*  
  
Buffy: *frowns* Are you sure? You don't seem ok. Are you ok?  
  
Spike: *single tear makes it's way down his cheek, but he doesn't seem to notice* *reaches out to stroke her cheek again* *quietly, almost reverently* You said it... you love me...  
  
Buffy: *bounces a little, ignoring the pain and glances around again* Nothing bad? Are you sure? *frowns at the tear* Are you hurt? Did something...SPIKE! What happened?  
  
Spike: *small headshake* Nothing... and.. everything... *legs seem to give out, drops to his knees in front of the chair, still stroking her cheek* I'm just... can't discribe it... *smiles, lower lip trembling* I'm too happy... I can't.. barely breathe... *is trembling slightly and won't break eyecontact* Say it again? Please?  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen and a scared look enters them* Spike, are you ok? You DON'T breathe. Why are you breathing? *starts to panick and grabs the hand stroking her cheek, holding it still* *Whispers* Please, I need a complete sentence. The last vampire I told I loved I had to send to hell because of her, and she's been haunting you. Please tell me something didn't happen just now?  
  
Spike: *swallows, small nod* Okay.. I can do this.. Luv, I do breathe.. It requires air to talk. Vamp vocal cords still need it. It's become a reflex. *swallows* Nothing happened, Buffy. There's nothing in the house but you and me... You just said that you love me, and I'm on the verge of tears of happiness here... Please don't be scared. There's nothing wrong.  
  
Buffy: You're sure? NOthing happened?  
  
Spike: *slow nod* Nothing. Except that I think I just had a heart attack, s'all. But in a good way.  
  
Buffy: You can't have a heart attack, it doesn't beat.  
  
Buffy: *swallows* So, I didn't jinx us?  
  
Spike: *small headshake* No. And, luv? For a vamp, a heart attack IS a heart beat. Well, more like a flutter. And that just happened to me. Only times it's happened in the past has been when I was bloody terrified... Never had it happen cause I was happy before.  
  
Spike: *cocks head slightly* S'kinda a plesant feelin' actually.  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* I made your heart beat?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Just.. like a little jump, really.  
  
Buffy: but...*still wincing, reaches out and places a hand over his heart* I made it beat? Really? But I didn't do anything.  
  
Spike: *smiles* *quietly* You did everything... I've been waiting to hear that for nearly three years, Buffy... *blinks hard again*  
  
Buffy: *frowns, confused* But...I told you this two nights ago.  
  
Spike: But you didn't SAY the words, Buffy... *swallows* You told me, but you didn't TELL me.  
  
Spike: And, to tell you the truth, I almost had a heart attack at that. So it's not a real suprise that the actual words pushed the old muscle over the edge.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* And I told you why. What I was afraid of. And I thought you understood.  
  
Spike: *nods* I do understand but... *looks around* Nothing happened.  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him, still scared* Not yet. But it still might.  
  
Buffy: I...I let my guard down. I didn't even know I was saying it.  
  
Buffy: That's when something bad happens. That's ALWAYS when something bad happens. *voice starts to sound slightly hysterical* Spike, I didn't know I was saynig it! I didn't...I wasn't paying attention. That's when stuff...that's when it happens. When I don't realize I'm doing it, I lose. The things or people I love get ripped away, when I'm not paying attention, like just now.  
  
Spike: Buffy.. Buffy... Shhhh... *grips her shoulders gently, but firmly, and brings their foreheads together, staring into her eyes* Look at me. Focus on me. Listen to what I'm saying. Nothing. Bad. Has. Happened. Nothing. Bad. Will. Happen. Do you hear me?  
  
Buffy: *breathing hard* You don't know that. And something bad already happened to you.  
  
Buffy: She's already been haunting you. The next thing you know, I'll be out on some cliff again, trying to talk my vampire lover out of waiting for the sunrise. And I don't think I can go through that again, Spike! I can't almost lose you, let alone ACTUALLY lose you. What if I don't get there in time? What if she convinces you? You've already asked me to stake you once!  
  
Spike: *leans forward a little more, touching their noses for an instant, before rocking back, still on his knees in front of her* Okay, luv. I'm only going to say this once, too. I. Am not. Angel. I'm not going anywhere. Your children's children's children are gonna have to put up with me watchin' over them. You know I don't break my promises. And I promise you. I swear on my SOUL, that I won't leave.  
  
Spike: And she's gone. I haven't seen her since the wheel, and I don't think I'm ever gonna see her again. Buffy, listen to me. If you think that I'd ever kill myself, after you've told me that you love me, then I'm not the one who's crazy. I promise you, I'm with you till the end of the world. *touches foreheads again* You hear me? Till the end of the world.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles and closes eyes* We went to see you and you were gone. and Clem didn't know when you'd be back. You didn't even leave a note.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles again and ignores the fact that she's crying* And you didn't come back. You never told me when you did. I had to find out from ghost things, and then you told me to leave...  
  
Spike: *quietly* Buffy.. things are different now, and you know it... I barely even knew where I was down there.. Barely even knew what or who I was, for that matter... And you know why I had to leave... Clem did give you my message, didn't he? That I WOULD be back? I told him to tell you...  
  
Buffy: He said he wasn't sure. *sniffles and clutches at his shirt, shivering a little*  
  
Spike: *slides one hand between them to button the still open shirt around her* I told him, word for word, that I was coming back. I didn't know when, because I didn't know how long the trials would last.. and I anticipated a month or so before the soul settled in... *quieter* Didn't know that it'd still be settlin' six months afterwards... *sighs* But I told him to tell you that I'd be back.  
  
Spike: And, frankly? Now I'm kinda mad at him.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* It was a hectic night. Willow going nuts. It was all kinda blurry. You not being there was really enough to panic me.  
  
Buffy: I don't even really remember what he said, exactly. *winces as the shirt rubs against an open cut and swallows* And right now I'm feeling way too pathetic to care.  
  
Spike: You've calmed down a bit though, right? *very concerned* Do you want me to go get you some water? Or milk? Milk is good to calm you down. Especially chocolate milk.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I'm fine. *swallows* Can we do the pants now? *looks down at the jeans* I think these are just making the problem worse.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Okay.. Uh. What do you want me to do?  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him, then nods* Nevermind. I can do it. You don't have to. *stands and grabs the sweatpants*  
  
Spike: *stands up slowly, something in his back popping, causing a small wince* Ow. Damn old bones. *sighs* *looks at her concernedly* Do you think you need new underwear, too? I can get some... Saw some in the drawer... *small shrug*  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No. I get it. Just let me change. You can wait outside, if that makes it better.  
  
Spike: *shakes head* No.. I kinda want to stay in here... I'll turn my back, though... Unless that'd make you uncomfortable, in which case I can go outside... and I'm rambling. Sorry.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and looks down at the jeans, taking a deep breath* Whatever. You don't have to look. You can...whatever  
  
Spike: *moves over to the bed and sits on the end, looking at.. the wall paper, apparently* Okay.  
  
Buffy: *watches him for a minute, looking kind of hopeful, the sighs* OK. *reaches down and starts to undo the button*  
  
Spike: *upon hearing the zipper, glances over out of the corner of his eye, slowly turning his head to follow the direction of his gaze, head slightly cocked*  
  
Buffy: *slids the pants down, wincing as they scrape over the endless scratches running down her legs*  
  
Spike: *bed springs creak a little as he shifts to watch her, a low, dangerous growl beginning to rumble from his throat as the scratches are revealed*  
  
Buffy: *kicks the pants away and surveys the damage for a minute, tracing one to the pantyline where it dissapears underneath. Sighs and turns to look for the sweatpants she dropped*  
  
Spike: *has picked up the pants and is holding them out to her, still growling quietly, eyes glowing slightly in the semi-darkened room*  
  
Buffy: *stares at the hand with the pants for a minute before seeming to snap out of it.* thanks. *Takes them and moves to the bed, sitting carefully. Wincing, lifts a leg and slips it into the pants, hissing as the bend knee manages to open one of the cuts*  
  
Spike: *gets up slowly, moving to stand in front of her* *quietly* Hold your legs out, luv. *gently seizes the waistband of the pants with both hands* I'm gonna ease 'em on for you.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him, frowning* I thought you didn't want to help?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Not that I don't want to, luv... I was kinda worried about.. how did you put it? Goin' ballistic again... *glances down at the scratches, eyes flashing gold* Which is still a possibility... but I think that I've got it under control.  
  
Buffy: *smiles slightly* Your eyes are gold again.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* Well... Can't help that at the moment... Probably not gonna be able to turn it off for a bit, too. But that's okay... I can see better like this.  
  
Buffy: *smiles again* I told you...I like it.  
  
Buffy: *holds out legs and bits lip* I think one of them's bleeding again.  
  
Spike: *glances down* Hmm... Not much, but yeah... *looks up at her* Uh.. I can close it, but, given what happened last time, I don't know if I should.  
  
Buffy: *swallows* I'm not sure which will hurt more.  
  
Spike: *ducks head* Yeah. That's what I'm worried about, luv. *blinks* But, I have an idea.  
  
Spike: *cocks head, golden eyes glowing* Might seem kinda weird, but it should work about the same.  
  
Buffy: *nods and winces again, slowly bringing a hand up to her neck* OK  
  
Spike: *moves to the side of the bed, gets a box of kleenex, and brings it back* *pulls one tissue out of the box, and glances at her* Don't get grossed out, okay, luv? I'm gonna.. spit on the kleenex.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Spike: *brings the kleenex to his mouth, letting a little spit onto it, then leans down and wipes the cut with the kleenex, smiling with fangs when it closes right in before their eyes* Well. That worked better than I'd hoped.  
  
Buffy: *swallows and closes eyes pressing legs together. Gasps and winces, muttering* Well, there's one question answered  
  
Spike: *ducks head* Sorry.  
  
Buffy: *pants a little, half in pain* Not your fault. Mine. How many slayers get turned on by this? Just me. *groans and winces* Oh, not good.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I'm really sorry, luv... And most Slayers, I'd imagine. You know, quite a few met their demise's in a vamp's bed. Anything I can do?  
  
Buffy: No. Anything I can think of will just hurt more.  
  
Spike: *slow nod* Should I try to get the pants up now? Or do you want to pull them up on your own?  
  
Buffy: I think you should do it. TL has to get offline soon, and I'm thinking bed.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him, frowning* These should be healed a bit ny tomorrow, right?  
  
Buffy: by  
  
Spike: *nods* Should be completely healed by tomorrow night, if you call in sick to work tomorrow... Uh.. today.  
  
Buffy: I'll have to. Everytime I move, I seem to make it worse.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah... *helps her pull the pants the rest of the way up, then lifts her into his arms and lays her on the bed carefully* Better?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. *tugs his arm* Lie with me 'till I fall asleep?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Of course... *climbs into the bed next to her* Unfortunatly, I've only got about twenty minutes before Tiger's gonna kick me offline. She's only been lettin' me stay this long cause she's worried about you.  
  
Buffy: *smiles a little* I have less. Five minutes, I've been told.  
  
Buffy: Are you still sad she's gone? *looks up at him* Honestly. I know you're mad...but are you still upset?  
  
Spike: *takes deep breath* Yeah. Kinda. But I skipped from step two to step five. I somehow thought that it would hurt more... *small shrug* I guess bein' with you is helpin' alot.  
  
Buffy: *nods, suppressing the wince* OK. *slowly moves closer, trying to snuggle without hurting herself*  
  
Spike: *reaches carefully to stroke her cheek for a moment, before gingerly putting an arm around her* If this hurts at all, you tell me... *nuzzles her hair a little*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and closes eyes, breathing into his chest* Not at the moment, no. *hums a little and inches closer, rubbing a leg against his*  
  
Spike: *quietly* Uh, luv?  
  
Buffy: hmm?  
  
Spike: Do I.. *blinks* I'm feelin' kinda sleepy, and I can't tell if I'm still.. fangy.  
  
Buffy: *opens eyes and peaks up* No. Not bumpy. Still got the gold eyes though. *smiles* It's nice *closes eyes and nuzzles his chest again* Feels safe.  
  
Spike: *small smile* Oh. That explains why I can talk normal, but can still see as if there are about four extra lights on in here. Rather than.. well, none.  
  
Buffy: *sleepily* I'm gonna go to sleep now, ok?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Okay... me too, actually.. Red'll have to deal when she gets back in three hours, cause I'm not movin'.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Good. Night. *sighs and snuggles a little closer*  
  
Spike: *small, very soft purr, nuzzles her gently, golden eyes drifting closed* Night... *mumbled* Love you...  
  
Buffy: *whispered* Love you too.  
  
Spike: *whispered after he knows she's asleep* ...I know... 


	6. The Fifth Night

Spike: *small grin* Evenin', luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi!  
  
Spike: Hey. How're you doin'? TL said you're still a little sore.  
  
Buffy: TL just bombed a purity test. 100% was angelic, 0% was devilish, and she got 31.75  
  
Spike: *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Most of them are scabbed over. The rest are healed...but the deeper ones still hurt. I'll be complety healed by tomorrow...or in a few hours, depending on how much I move around.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Good. We'll be still... *smiles* I got something for you while I was out today.  
  
Spike: Well, I had Tiger get it, but I thought you'd like it.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Really? You got me something?  
  
Spike: *grins* Yep.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* ANd TL Is going to see the bond movie tonight, I think, so I'll be leaving and then coming back later. Unless she decides not to go.  
  
Spike: Ah. Well, we'll have to convince her to not go, then.  
  
Spike: Want your present?  
  
Buffy: Yes. Yes, I do. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: And I think it's more convincing david.  
  
Spike: *grins* I'll be right back, then. *leaves the room*  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
Spike: *comes back with his hands behind his back* Pick one.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* If I pick the wrong one, do I not get the gift?  
  
Spike: *grins* You'll have to pick and see...  
  
Buffy: *pouts* No. I don't wanna  
  
Spike: What if I tell you that there's something in each hand, and all you're determining is the order in which you get them.  
  
Buffy: *peaks at him* Are you telling me that?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Yes.  
  
Buffy: OK. *bites lip, then points to his left hand* That one.  
  
Spike: *pulls out a stuffed pig with a purple bow around it's neck* Meet Mrs. Gordo. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: OH! *grabs it and hugs it fiercly* Oh, she's so cute!!!  
  
Spike: *smiles*  
  
Buffy: *kisses it's nose* Oh, it's SO cute.  
  
Spike: Glad you like it, luv.  
  
Spike: *pulls out other hand, holding a single fire and ice rose* This is the other thing.  
  
Buffy: *eyes soften* Oh. *looks up at him* How did you know?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Lucky guess.  
  
Spike: *hands it to her* Careful of the thorns, luv.. I thought I broke most of 'em off, but... *holds up his thumb with a bandaid on it* I apparently missed one once before, so...  
  
Buffy: *frowns at the hand and then pulls it to her mouth and kisses the thumb*  
  
Spike: *kind of a goofy grin* Oh. All better.  
  
Buffy: *squints up at him* How come you're standing way up there?  
  
Spike: *chuckles, sits on the couch near her* This better?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No. You're still all the way over there.  
  
Spike: *scoots right next to her and puts his arm around her* How about now? *nuzzles her gently*  
  
Buffy: *pouts* Still kinda far away, but better.  
  
Spike: *grins, slips his other arm around her and gently pulls her into his lap* Kinda needy tonight, aren't you? *smiles*  
  
Buffy: *nods* Yeah. Justice was making rude comments about how I got these scratches.  
  
Spike: *small growl*  
  
Spike: Goddess or not, I'll hurt her.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* You do realize that you are not growling at the Goddess of JUSTICE, right? She's not evil. She's just rude sometimes.  
  
Spike: She was rude to you. That means I get to count her on my 'things I CAN hit list'.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* She's rude to everyone. She's rude to Love.  
  
Buffy: That's just my excuse for being needy.  
  
Spike: Ah. Mine is several pulled muscles and a cut on my stomach.  
  
Buffy: What happened?  
  
Spike: I was helpin' Tiger decorate, which meant, naturally, that I was the one elected to be in control when it came time to climb onto the roof.  
  
Spike: Needless to say, she overestimated my natural ballance. I fell off the bloody thing, grabbed a hold of the gutter, nearly yanked my shoulders out of socket, then fell into a rose bush, where a very covenient thorn found it's way under my shirt.  
  
Buffy: *sypathetic whimper. Slides off his lap and lifts his shirt, leaning down and placing tiny kisses along the cut*  
  
Spike: *purrs* Aw, thanks luv...  
  
Spike: S'not that bad, really. Roses seem to have a thing for me today. *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *run a hand over it and kisses it again* But you got cut. And you took care of MY cuts...  
  
Spike: *smiles* Wel... I'm not complainin', you know...  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, one hand moves to stroke her hair gently*  
  
Buffy: *starts to kiss her way up his stomach and chest, unbuttoning the shirt ahead of her mouth*  
  
Buffy: *grins when she reaches his chin and sits back, yanking the shirt off him* I'll take that, thank you. *takes her own shirt off and slips his on, being careful of the scratches still on her breasts*  
  
Spike: *small wince when he sees the now light pink, but still visable scratches, but keeps purring* *small chuckle* You could've asked... *grins* But I like your way better.  
  
Buffy: *flips hair and starts to button the shirt back up* Me too. *leans over and lightly brushes her lips over his*  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, helps her button the shirt* Is this gonna turn into a habit, luv? Cause I can get used to it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* It is. Why do you think I had so many of Angel's? Your shirts *pokes his chest lightly* Equal my shirts.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Okay, luv. It's fine with me, anyway. I might have to do some shopping soon, though. Or raid the laundry.  
  
Buffy: Shopping. I can go with you. *nods* You need more red. You look really good in red.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I didn't know you liked it... Okay. Sure. I'd love the company.  
  
Spike: *playfully* But how do you expect me to look good in anything, if you keep takin' my clothes?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You'll just have to buy more. I like 'em. THey're comfy. *pouts up at him* Don't you want me to be comfy?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Of course I do, luv... And quit poutin'... Make me feel guilty and I didn't even do anything.  
  
Buffy: *buries her head in his chest and mumbles* You're not holding me. Feel guilt.Feel shame.  
  
Spike: *chuckles, wraps his arms around her and nuzzles against her, holding tightly, but not too hard* Better, luv?  
  
Buffy: MMm...much.  
  
Spike: *smiles* I agree. *rubs her back a little with one hand*  
  
Buffy: *snuggles closer and runs up and down his back with both hands, making little circles* Can we just stay here for a while?  
  
Spike: *smiles, purrs softly* Of course... I missed this... I was gonna bring you breakfast this mornin'.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* I didn't know that.  
  
Buffy: I was trying to escape before work, so I helped TL make more congo bars.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: I woulda stayed if I'd known you were gonna go all sweet and pamper-y  
  
Spike: *nuzzles* Yeah, well... I never got to make it, anyway... Red cornered me in the kitchen.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *eyes open wide* OH! *sits up and looks at him, worried* She didn't go all vien-y on you, did she?  
  
Spike: *small head shake* Her eyes... kinda scared me, but hair and skin stayed normal... And she calmed down when I told her that you'd been hurt and I was just watchin' over you.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Ok.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles back in and looks down* That's what you told her? That I was hurt, and you were just watching me?  
  
Spike: *shrugs slightly* I didn't know what I was allowed to say and what I shouldn't... I think she knows she scared me... feels bad about it too. She tried to kinda.. pat my shoulder before she left, and I didn't mean to flinch, but I did, and she looked sad... *sighs* I never know what to do anymore.  
  
Buffy: That's not your fault.  
  
Buffy: She doesn't like that she scares people. The coven in England was scared of her, too, and it really upset her.  
  
Buffy: She's still trying to heal.  
  
Spike: *small nod* I know how she feels.  
  
Spike: I kinda... I want to talk to her... help, tell her that the hurt gets better with time... But I really suck at lying lately, so.. *small shrug*  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* She's getting better. She just needs time.  
  
Spike: Time is good. *nuzzles her, rubbing at the back of her neck a little with one hand* Look what time has done for us.  
  
Buffy: Hmmm...*dropps head forwards and pushes into his hand a little*  
  
Spike: *purrs softly* Oh, you like that, huh? *smiles*  
  
Spike: *keeps rubbing gently*  
  
Buffy: Could you rubb a tiny bit harder? There's a knot right there...  
  
Spike: *begins rubbing a little harder, kneading at the knot* Like this? *smiles as he feels the knot loosening under his touch*  
  
Buffy: Mmmhmm...*hums a little and snuggles closer*  
  
Buffy: Apperantly the movie starts at 7:30, so I'm have to leave around 7. But I'll be back after, if you'll still be here.  
  
Spike: Oh, I'll be here. We've still got about... two hours before that, huh?  
  
Buffy: yeah.  
  
Spike: Well, good then. *keeps rubbing till he feels the knot leave, then lightens a little* There. Knot gone.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* That doesn't mean you hafta stop....*lightly runs nails up and down his back, snuggling closer*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder, keeps rubbing* Did I say that I was stoppin'?  
  
Buffy: *still mumbling* got lighter  
  
Spike: Ohhh. *rubs a little harder, starts rubbing up and down her spine with the other hand* Did you know that I love doin' this for you?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* You do? *looks up at him, nuzzling his chest* Why?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Cause you like it.  
  
Spike: And you make that little humming sound, and nuzzle me. So I get benefits, too.  
  
Buffy: *grins and buries her face in his chest, breathing against him* If you pushed a little...*waits for his hand to brush the small of her back..* right there, I'd hum more.  
  
Spike: *grins* Oh. I can do that. *begins rubbing a little harder, small circles on the small of her back with one hand, the other still working on the back of her neck*  
  
Buffy: *hums and snuggles closer, moving to stradle him and wraps legs around him, pressing her face into his chest* Yes. Right there. God, that feels good. There's been a knot there all day...  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Ooh. I'd have done this sooner, if I knew you'd get like this. *grins, keeps rubbing*  
  
Spike: You know, one of these nights, you're gonna have to lay down and let me really give you a good massage.  
  
Buffy: *nods* But not tonight. The scratches still hurt *hums some more and snuggles closer, breathing into his chest and arching her back*  
  
Spike: *small nod, purrs a little louder, keeps rubbing* Got all the time in the world, luv... *nuzzles her*  
  
Buffy: 'Kay  
  
Buffy: *snuggles closer and hums, then winces, pulling back a little*  
  
Spike: *nuzzles a little* Careful, luv... *small, sympathetic smile* You'll heal better if you stay still.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Besides, you can't get much closer, without crawling into my skin.  
  
Buffy: I know. I just forgot that there was a scratch there.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him, pouting* But I wanna.  
  
Spike: *smiles* You want to crawl into my skin? S'kinda crowded in here, you know.  
  
Buffy: No, I wanna get closer. *leans forehead against his chest and tightens her hold*  
  
Spike: *purrs deep and loud* Mm. Well... I'm not against it...  
  
Spike: Uh oh..  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and snuggles closer* You better not be about to tell me you have to go.  
  
Spike: *winces* I'll come right back... There's a bit of an emergency here.  
  
Spike: There's smoke comin' out of Tiger's kitchen...  
  
Buffy: *sighs* fine. GO.  
  
Spike: *ducks head* I'll be back before you have to go. I promise.  
  
Spike: Try to talk TL out of leavin...  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Spike: Back.. I'm back.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* Took you long enough.  
  
Spike: *pants slightly, sits down on the couch again* I may not have ever single handedly averted an apocolypse... But I did just avert a housefire...  
  
Spike: I'm sorry, luv... *moves to pull her into his lap again* How can I make it up to you, luv?  
  
Spike: Anything.  
  
Buffy: *looks up and him and grins* Careful when you offer something like that.  
  
Buffy: You never know what I'll ask for.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I know. I'm willin'.  
  
Spike: C'mon. What do you want?  
  
Spike: Anything that doesn't involve me goin' dusty or bein' set on fire.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip.* Some of the scratches are still open. I was thinking you could close them...but they're the ones on my...*sighs* And you've been kinda uncomfortable with anything too...intimate. So, if you don't want to, that's fine. They just hurt.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Well... I suppose I could make an exception... I don't want you hurtin'.  
  
Buffy: *lowers head and closes her eyes* You know what? Forget it. Don't. Let's just change the subjext.  
  
Buffy: subject  
  
Spike: Luv, I want to help you.  
  
Spike: *small smile* To tell you the truth, luv... I don't think this would bother me. At all... I'm feelin' alot more comfortable lately.  
  
Buffy: *peeks up at him* Are you sure? Because I think I opened one of them earlier, when I was...*laughs* 'trying to crawl inside you'.  
  
Spike: *laughs softly* I'm sure, luv. In fact, I really want to... *blinks* I don't know if you should take that the way it sounded or not...  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna. *grins, then frowns* UNless you don't want me to.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* No. Go ahead... I think that's how I meant it, anyway. *shrugs* I'm confusin' myself, too. *chuckles*  
  
Buffy: Ok. *slids off his lap and lays back on the couch*  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and smiles, shifting a little to pull him down next to her* We can snuggle, to.  
  
Buffy: too  
  
Spike: *grins* Mm. This keeps gettin' better and better.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her gently, slips one arm around her* M'glad you've got this huge couch, luv.  
  
Spike: *one hand fiddles with the buttons on the borrowed shirt* Want me to do this now?  
  
Buffy: *nods* Yeah. They really sting  
  
Spike: *slowly unbuttons the shirt, giving a small wince when he sees the slightly oozing scratches* Looks like... three of 'em, luv. The rest have faded.  
  
Buffy: *glances down* Three?  
  
Buffy: I only felt one.  
  
Spike: *small nod*  
  
Spike: S'one... with two branches.  
  
Spike: *cocks his head, eyes suddenly go gold, purrs quietly* Got good light in here... *smiles at her*  
  
Buffy: *shifts slightly and winces* could you close them now?  
  
Buffy: they really sting  
  
Spike: *small nod* Sure. I have to vamp, you know.  
  
Spike: *vamps, cocks his head one last time, then slowly leans forward, drawing his tongue slowly up the scratches, being sure to close them, his eyes closing in the process*  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and stifles a moan*  
  
Spike: *finishes, pulls back, opening his gold eyes to look at her* How's that feelin', luv?  
  
Buffy: *hums and nods*  
  
Spike: *snuggles up to her side, nuzzling at her shoulder a little* Good...  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly, moving to rebutton her shirt* Don't want you gettin' cold.  
  
Buffy: I wasn't  
  
Spike: *looks at her, a small smile* So, are you tellin' me to leave it?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and nods* It might heal better  
  
Spike: *smiles* Okay... *takes the hand that had been about to button the shirt and begins rubbing small circles on her stomach*  
  
Buffy: *hums and arches her back* You're gonna put me to sleep  
  
Spike: *smiles* But you like this, right? And layin' down like this feels good to my pulled shoulders, so I'm gonna keep doin' this.  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
Spike: *hand finds it's way to her side, keeps rubbing gently, nuzzles against her, starts purring softly again*  
  
Buffy: *eyes close* Don't feel that you ever have to stop.  
  
Spike: Oh, I won't... *gently kisses under her ear* No time soon, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *hums and turns her head, rubbing his nose* *opens her eyes and smiles sleepily* Hi.  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* Hey, luv... *touches noses with her gently* Feelin' better?  
  
Buffy: uh huh. *leans her forehead against his and sighs* Much  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* Did you know that, resting foreheads together is a gesture of deep affection in vampires? S'why I keep doin' it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* I knew.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Oh, good, then. Glad you don't mind.  
  
Buffy: *hums again* Not even a little bit  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* That's the sound. *rubs his hand up and down her side slowly*  
  
Buffy: *shifts her hips a little so she's facing him, causeing the shirt to fall a bit* Spike?  
  
Spike: *purring softly* Yeah, luv?  
  
Buffy: *swallows and opens her eyes* Tell me you love me?  
  
Spike: *smiles, touches foreheads again* I love you, Buffy. With all my heart and soul, I love you.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and moves head closer so she's breathing onto his lips and rubs her nose on his again* I love you too.  
  
Spike: *eyes close, purrs extremely loudly, muscles seem to go limp for a moment* I'm never gonna get tired of hearin' that...  
  
Buffy: *lays back again and smiles up at him, running fingers through his hair*  
  
Spike: *quietly* Do you know how much that means to me, Buffy? Hearing you say that you love me.. It's a dream come true.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and swallows, blinking back a few tears* Isn't that a little cliche?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I know... But I mean it.  
  
Spike: *strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers* I really mean it.  
  
Buffy: *nuzzles his hand and sighs* I wanna stay here. *looks up at him, frowning* You're gonna be here when I come back, right?  
  
Spike: *nods* I'm gonna be here. I promise.  
  
Spike: You've still got about ten minutes before you have to leave, right?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. It'll be around ten-ish, I think. So thats, what, midnight there, right?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah.  
  
Buffy: *nuzzles into his hand again and closes her eyes* OK. Just as long as you'll be here.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Tell you what, maybe I'll be upstairs. I think I need to work these cricks out of my back.  
  
Buffy: OK.  
  
Buffy: *turns on her side again and snuggles closer, hooking a leg over his and nestling into his chest, mumbling* Just be here. I don't wanna come back to you gone. Please?  
  
Spike: I swear, Buffy. I will be here.  
  
Spike: *wraps arms around her and nuzzles*  
  
Buffy: You won't let Dawn scare you off?  
  
Buffy: *hums and snuggles in closer, running a hand over the arm around her*  
  
Spike: *smiles* You think I'd let Bit keep me from you? Sorely mistaken, luv.  
  
Spike: I will be here.  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* Good. *rubs her face on his chest and slips a leg between his, cradling one between hers* *sighs* Have I mentioned that I don't wanna go?  
  
Spike: *nuzzles, moves a bit so that their stomachs are touching* Have I mentioned that I don't want you to, either?  
  
Spike: You know, we outnumber TL... we can out vote her.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No we can't. Her husband is tapping his foot in the doorway.  
  
Spike: *sighs* So two to two. Damn.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: *bumps his nose again, resting her forehead against his* I hafta go.  
  
Spike: *purrs, deep sigh* Oh. Okay... I'll see you in a couple of hours... I promise.  
  
Buffy: OK. *kisses his nose* Bye.  
  
Spike: I'll just read over some of Tiger's tickle fics while you're gone... *smiles* Bye, luv.  
  
  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
  
  
Spike: *sounds of an acoustic guitar coming from upstairs*  
  
Buffy: Hey.  
  
Buffy: *peeks head into the room*  
  
Buffy: I'm back.  
  
Spike: *glances up, grins* Hey, luv. Look what I found. I think it was Rupert's.  
  
Spike: Was in the basement.  
  
Buffy: *grins and shakes head* Nope. Mine.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Really? You play?  
  
Buffy: Just don't have the time for it anymore. Like the ice skating, and the dancing...  
  
Buffy: And, y'know, the general life.  
  
Spike: *fiddles with the tuning* Hmm. I didn't think I remembered how to play... Proved m'self wrong.  
  
Spike: *pats the bed next to him* Sit down, luv.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and comes over, running a hand down the guitar* When did you learn?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Back in the sixties... Needed a hobby.  
  
Spike: How was the movie?  
  
Buffy: It was good. Lotsa fight scenes, which you know are my favorites. More than usually, all hand to hand, with some swords, even.  
  
Spike: *perks up* Swords?  
  
Buffy: And at the end, they were litteraly rolling in diamonds. It was nice.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Nice swords. A few I recognized, even. Giles woulda been proud.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I like the gadgets in James Bond films... Was sad when the guy who played Q died.  
  
Buffy: John Cleese is the new one, though.  
  
Buffy: He did it well. Very funny.  
  
Buffy: Invisible car was neat.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I laughed out loud when James asked Q in the last one, "If you're Q, does that make him R?"  
  
Spike: Tiger has that on tape somewhere... I think she has a crush on Peirce Brosnan.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Nope. He's still Q. It was interesting.  
  
Spike: *strums the guitar a little, fiddles with the tuning some more* And a little... There. That's better.  
  
Buffy: *makes a face* It hasn't been tuned since we moved to Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy: I figured it was warped at this point.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Works fine, with a little care... *plays a few cords*  
  
Spike: Just gotta have the right touch, and it sings to you.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Works for all sortsa stuff, does it?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* That it does.  
  
Spike: We both seem in good moods tonight... Did those scratches heal up the rest of the way?  
  
Buffy: *scoots closer and lays her head on his shoulder* *nods* I think so. They don't hurt as much. There are a few that were really deep, but all the rest are gone. No more red lines, even. GOtta love that slayer healing. *sighs and watches him tune the guitar* PLay something?  
  
Spike: *smiles* You really want me to?  
  
Spike: I was practicin' a Bryan Adams song that Tiger's been listenin' too, before you came back.  
  
Spike: S'from a movie.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* You couldn't sing something jazzy? Please, please don't sing Bryan Adams. He gets stuck in your head.  
  
Spike: *laughs* Well, I kinda like this song. Fits with me, I think.  
  
Spike: It was a horse movie... Spirit, somethin' or other.  
  
Spike: Tiger's been obsessed with it for the last few weeks.  
  
Buffy: I don't think I saw it  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Then you haven't heard the song. Give it a chance... *sheepishly* Sides, right now, it's the only thing I can remember, besides... *almost inauditably* The entire score of Fiddler On The Roof...  
  
Spike: But that's another story.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You don't know any standards? Thou Swell? Things Ain't What They Used TO Be? A Fine Romance?  
  
Spike: *sighs* I used to... And I would, if we had a piano, or even a violin.. But not on the guitar.  
  
Buffy: A violin? Really? I've never heard a Jazz standard played on a violin. That would be interesting.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* That it would be. But, we don't have one. *shrugs, keeps fiddling with the tuning* High ranges were a bit warped... think I fixed it, though.  
  
Spike: Piano's my favorite, though. I was playin' since I was five.  
  
Spike: *eyes get kind of a distant look* We had an old grand piano in the foyer... I got up and played with it, taught m'self some rudimentary things by ear... And my Gram and Grampa suprised me with lessons for my sixth birthday.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* TL's father taught himself. I think it gave her a complex. She plays the guitar, piano, violin, and flute. I get the impression she was looking for something she could do better. *giggles* I think she went nuts when it turned out she was a Jazz singer. *shrugs* I'm not as complex.  
  
Buffy: All the other kids were learning piano or guitar.  
  
Buffy: We couldn't afford the piano, or the lessons.  
  
Buffy: The guitar was cheaper, and you can get lessons at school.  
  
Spike: *shakes head, small nod* Yeah. Guess that's how it gets started. *strums a little, humming something under his breath* C.. that's the C.. There.  
  
Spike: Hard to remember where to put your fingers after twenty years.  
  
Buffy: *takes it out of his hands and starts to tune it* It's been less for me. *smiles* THough not much. Hang on...  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Okay.  
  
Buffy: *clears throat and hums a bit to find the note* Wow. You've been working on this for a while.  
  
Buffy: It was a mess the last time I picked it up.  
  
Spike: Couple of hours, actually.  
  
Spike: I went in the basement to work out a bit... Thought better of it, and then I found that. Brought it up here, and have been ever since.  
  
Buffy: What, did you find it right after I left?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Sorta. 'Bout ten minutes after.  
  
Buffy: *grins* It sounds good.  
  
Spike: I went down there with the intention of workin' out those annoyin' kinks in my back, but this caught my eye... *shrugs*  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I think I have a short attention span... Unless somethin' interests me.  
  
Buffy: "It was just one of those things.  
  
Just one of those fabulous things.  
  
One of those bells that now and then rings.  
  
Just one of those things  
  
A trip to the clouds, on gossamer wings...  
  
Buffy: *trys to find the chord* It was just one of those nights. Just one of those magical nights.  
  
Buffy: Damn. *frowns* I used to be able to just find this.  
  
Spike: *moves near her, repositions her fingers* There.  
  
Buffy: *glares* I thought you said it'd been twenty years  
  
Spike: *smiles* It has... And I kind of wanted to hear you sing. You've got a beautiful voice, luv.  
  
Buffy: *Glares and mutters* If you're insane, maybe.  
  
Spike: *leans toward her, nuzzles for a moment* No. It's beautiful... Trust me. I love your voice. Did you know I was standin' outside the bathroom door the other day, when you were in the shower, just to hear you sing?  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* What?! *Covers her eyes and groans* GOd...  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* C'mon, luv. You're wonderful. I've wanted to hear you sing again for nearly a year. Didn't get to hear much that time... But what I did hear was beautiful.  
  
Spike: *small snort* Now me, I should be banned from singin'.  
  
Buffy: *snickers* Only certain songs.  
  
Spike: *small play growl* Such as?  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You don't really have the vocal chords to pull off nine-inch- nails songs, SPike.  
  
Spike: *pained sigh* I know. Believe me, I know. But I try, at least. *cocks head* I'm better than Peaches, at least... He could kill a cat with that voice.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I know. I know. And he knows it, which only takes the danger away a little. *fingers find the right strings* Ha! I knew I'd find it!  
  
Spike: *grins*  
  
Buffy: *hums a little and frowns, concentrating*  
  
It was just one of those things.  
  
Just one of those fabulous flings.  
  
One of those bells that now and then rings.  
  
Just one of those things  
  
Buffy: It was just one of those nights.  
  
Just one of those fabulous flights.  
  
A trip to the moon on gossamer wings.  
  
Just one of those things.  
  
Spike: *leans back on his elbows, listening, eyes half closed, smiling*  
  
Buffy: If we thought of it, oh, the end of it,  
  
as we started making the rounds  
  
We'd have been aware that this love affair  
  
Was too hot not to cool down.  
  
Buffy: So goodbye dear, and amen  
  
Here's hoping we'll meet now and then  
  
It was great fun, but it was just one of those things.  
  
Buffy: From this moment on...you and me, dear,  
  
Only two for tea, dear, from this moment on.  
  
From this happy day, No more blue songs,  
  
Only whoopdy-do songs, from this moment on.  
  
Buffy: Well you got the love I need so much,  
  
you've got the skin I love to touch  
  
You've got the arms to hold me tight,  
  
You've got the sweet lips to kiss me goodnight  
  
Buffy: From this moment on, you and I, mate,  
  
We're gonna be ridin' high, there,  
  
every care is you, from this moment,  
  
from this moment,  
  
from this moment,  
  
from this moment on!  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I don't think I hit the right note once.  
  
Spike: *grins* I think you did good, luv. Better than me, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *groans* That's hardley a fair comparison.  
  
Spike: *blinks* And what was that supposed to mean?  
  
Buffy: *grins* Nothing.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* Now, c'mon, luv. No secrets.  
  
Buffy: Well...Ricky Martin, you're not. And I'm a girl. And you're...dead. So, we're not talking a fair assesment of the situation. *blinks* Wow. I think I've spent WAY too much time with GIles over the years.  
  
Spike: *snickers* A Slayer turnin' into her Watcher...  
  
Buffy: HEY!  
  
Buffy: Just for that, I'm not singin' the song I was gonna. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Spike: *cocks head* If I apolgize?  
  
Spike: Besides, you'd already said it. I just.. rephrased.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and plucks at the strings.*  
  
Buffy: But I wasn't mean about it.  
  
Spike: *pouts* I wasn't bein' mean... Just playful. *small grin* I half expected you to smack me, though.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and finds the chords* I'm gonna sing it, but it won't be as much fun now.  
  
Buffy: Thou Swell  
  
Thou Witty  
  
Thou Sweet  
  
Thou Grand  
  
Buffy: Wouldst kiss  
  
me pretty  
  
Would hold  
  
my hand  
  
Buffy: Thou thine eyes are cute too,  
  
What they do to me.  
  
Hear me holler at you,  
  
A sweet hullabalooser in me  
  
Spike: *grins*  
  
Buffy: I feel so rich in a hut for two  
  
Two rooms, a kitchen  
  
I'm sure would do!  
  
Give me just a plot of,  
  
not a lot of land, And!  
  
Buffy: Thou Swell  
  
Thou Witty  
  
Thou Grand  
  
Buffy: *peeks at him but keeps her head down*  
  
Buffy: *idly plays wih the strings*  
  
Spike: *smiles*  
  
Spike: *leans over and kisses her cheek* You are amazin'. Did you know that?  
  
Buffy: *blushes* My dad likes...liked jazz standards. So, he used to have me sing them when his friends came over. it always embarressed me.  
  
Spike: *small, sympathetic sound* I know what you mean... My Gram always had me playin' sonata's and the like when they had company.  
  
Spike: *mutters* If I had to wear that stupid little suit one more time...  
  
Buffy: At least YOU didn't hafta sing.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* what kinda suit?  
  
Spike: *sighs* Remember the spell where we lost our memories? The suit I was wearin' then?  
  
Spike: Well, that one looked better on me than the horrible one that Gram made me wear.  
  
Spike: Tails and everything. Said I looked like 'a real concert pianist'... Felt like a trained monkey.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* You looked kinda sexy in that suit. If you lost the hat.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Oh really? Never thought brown was my color.  
  
Buffy: *grins* I bet you'd look devastating in a black tux  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Well.. never had occasion to wear one.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Maybe someday.  
  
Spike: I hate tags, though.  
  
Spike: The tags in the back of the neck, that make you itch like crazy the whole time? I hate 'em.  
  
Buffy: So, I'll take the tags off. You'd still look killer.  
  
Spike: *small grin* You know, that kind of goes with the idea I had a couple of days ago... But I'm not ready to tell you, yet. Don't have it set up.  
  
Spike: *cocks head at the guitar* Could I do my song now? I kind of wanted to show you... I think you'll see why I like it.  
  
Buffy: *head snaps up, from staring down at the guitar* Yeah. OK. *stares for a minute before snapping out of it and hands him the guitar*  
  
Spike: *glances at her as he accepts it* Luv? Uh, where were you just now?  
  
Spike: Your mind seemed elsewhere.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Whatcha gonna play?  
  
Spike: *smiles* You'll see. I know you've never heard it... But somethin' about the lyrics struck a cord with me... Both literally and figuratively, I guess.  
  
Spike: S'called "Nothing I Have Ever Known".  
  
Spike: *begins strumming a slow, romantic melody*  
  
Right now I feel  
  
Just like a leaf on a breeze  
  
Who knows where it's blowin'?  
  
Who knows where it's goin'?  
  
I find myself somewhere  
  
I never thought I'd be.  
  
I'm going round in circles, yeah  
  
Thinkin' bout you and me  
  
Spike: And how do I explain it when  
  
I don't know what to say?  
  
What do I do now?  
  
So much has changed  
  
Spike: Nothing I have ever known  
  
Has made me feel this way.  
  
Nothing I have ever seen,  
  
Has made me want to stay.  
  
Here I am, ready for you.  
  
I'm torn and,  
  
I'm fallin',  
  
I hear my home callin', hey!  
  
I've never felt something so strong.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It's like nothing I've ever known...  
  
Spike: You're the one I'm lookin' for,  
  
You're the one I need.  
  
You're the one that gives me  
  
A reason to believe.  
  
Followin' our star,  
  
Has lead to where you are.  
  
I feel so strong now,  
  
This can't be wrong now  
  
Spike: Nothing I have ever known  
  
Has made me feel this way.  
  
Nothing I have ever seen,  
  
Has made me want to stay.  
  
Here I am, ready for you.  
  
I'm torn and,  
  
I'm fallin',  
  
I hear my home callin', hey!  
  
I've never felt something so strong.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It's like nothing I've ever known,  
  
Nothing I've ever known...  
  
Spike: Right now I feel,  
  
Just like a leaf on a breeze.  
  
Who knows where it's blowin'?  
  
And who knows  
  
Where I'm goin'...  
  
Spike: *strums slow instrumental ending*  
  
Spike: *looks down at the guitar* Guess I did it right...  
  
Buffy: *Leans into his shoulder and closes her eyes* Wow.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly* Wow, what, luv?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* All of it. Just..wow. *takes his hand off the guitar and cradles it in her lap*  
  
Spike: *smiles, leans his head sideways, resting his cheek on her head, thumb strokes over the back of the hand that's holding it* And you thought you wouldn't like it.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* I usually HATE Bryan Adams  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Me too. The lyrics, though... S'what got me.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and looks up at him* I think it was the singer that got me.  
  
Spike: *ducks head slightly* M'not that good, I know... But still... *small shrug*  
  
Buffy: *hooks a finger under his chin and stretches up, resting her forehead against his* Very good. I don't mean the singing.  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* Thanks, luv.  
  
Spike: *puts the guitar on the floor next to the bed* I think I'm done playin' with that for now. Unless you want it.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Nope.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Good. *moves a little and stretches, giving a small yawn, then winces* Ow.  
  
Buffy: Ow?  
  
Spike: *shakes head* Been sittin' up here too long. Cramped.  
  
Buffy: Oh...  
  
Spike: *lays back so that his legs from the knees down are hanging off the bed* Now I remember why I wanted to work out earlier.  
  
Buffy: *looks at him for a minute, then shakes her head* No good. I wanna be where we were. I was really comfy. So, you gotta scootch up.  
  
Spike: *moves around till there's enough room for her* Here, better?  
  
Buffy: *points to the pillows* Up there.  
  
Spike: *scoots up again, small wince, sigh* Here?  
  
Spike: Remind me never to move furniture with you.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and crawls up the bed towards him* You sure about that? *stops so she's hovering over him and lets one leg slid along his*  
  
Spike: *smiles, chuckles* If I pick up a bookcase, and you're goin' "Oh, no.. over there... No, over there... A little left.." I might drop it on you.  
  
Buffy: *pouts and nestles her leg between his, but keeps herself propped up over him* But if I want it in just the right spot, it'd be worth it!  
  
Spike: Only if *I* was the one gettin' a massage later.  
  
Buffy: *frowns and pouts at the same time* Spike! It has to be in the right spot! You don't understand...if it's in the wrong place, it throws the whole room off  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I do understand, luv... I'm picky about where my stuff is, too. I'm just sayin'. I've got enough sore muscles without that happenin'.  
  
Buffy: *lays her head down on his chest and starts tracing patterns on it* I'd make it worth it.  
  
Spike: *smiles, wraps his arms around her, purrs softly* Really, now... And how would you do that?  
  
Buffy: *smiles and wrpas her legs tighter around the one traped between them* I'm sure I'd be able to come up with something.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Knowin' you, I have no doubt. *small grin* I remember you sayin' that I make a good pillow... aparently I make a good matteress, too, huh? Since you keep gettin' on top of me.  
  
Buffy: *props herself up on her arms again* would you rather I moved?  
  
Spike: *blinks* No... I love this, Buffy... *grins mischeviously* You know I've always been fond of you bein' on top.  
  
Buffy: *lowers her hips, but keeps her upper body levered up* You sure? I can move  
  
Spike: *uses his arms, which are still around her, to pull her back down* I said no, and I meant it. Stay, puppy.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Puppies get petted. You're not petting.  
  
Spike: *starts stroking her hair with one hand* Yeah, well, I was basically givin' you a tummy rub earlier, luv. I think your puppy status is sealed.  
  
Buffy: hmmm...I liked the tummy rub. A lot. *sighs* Wish we could've stayed there.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Well, we're here now. But, if you want me to do that, we're gonna have to move again.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* Move? *glances down at them and sighs* Ok. But only because it felt so good.  
  
Spike: *smiles, rolls onto his side, taking her with him, keeping their legs entwined* This should work... *carefully unbuttons the shirt he gave her earlier, sliding his hand inside and rubbing her stomach gently* This what you wanted, luv?  
  
Buffy: *hums and closes her eyes, laying back on the bed* Uhm hmm..  
  
Spike: *keeps rubbing, alternating between her stomach and side* Chalk another thing up to the 'things vamps and Slayers have in common' list.  
  
Buffy: hmmm...*hums again but doesn't open her eyes*  
  
Buffy: *mumbles* This is really, really nice. Don't feel that you have to stop at any point. You really, really don't.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Oh, don't worry, luv. Like I said, I love doin' this stuff for you. *nuzzles his nose in the back of her neck, and presses a gentle kiss to the same spot a moment later*  
  
Buffy: *hums and smiles, speaking in a cross between a mumble and whispter* Nice. That was very, very nice  
  
Spike: *begins purring softly, nuzzles and kisses again, several times*  
  
Buffy: *drops head forward and breathes out softly, snuggling back into him a bit and arching her neck up towards him*  
  
Spike: *smiles, then nuzzles his nose against the sensitive patch of skin just behind and beneath her ear*  
  
Buffy: Ohh...*leans back into him again, still humming* that's cheating...you know I melt when you touch me there.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* I know. You do the same thing to me, Slayer, and you know it. I'm only keepin' it even. *kisses the same spot*  
  
Buffy: *whimpers and tries to nuzzle back against him* Not that I'm complaining...  
  
Buffy: *bits lip and closes eyes, frowning* Spike? Are you ok?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah, luv.. why?  
  
Buffy: Nothing. You're just being really quiet  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Just kinda... my back hurts, and I thought you were enjoyin' what I'm doin'... Didn't want to disturb you.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* I am. You were just...it was like you weren't here. *turns head to look at him* Your back still hurts?  
  
Spike: *small shrugging nod* Yeah.. Pulled it somethin' feirce when I feel off that stupid roof today. S'not that bad.  
  
Spike: *fell off. Sorry.  
  
Buffy: It is if it still hurts *turns over and pulls him towards her by his shoulder* Lay flat  
  
Spike: *lays on his stomach* Uh, luv? What're you gonna do?  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him* I'm gonna rub it. Unless you don't want me to?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Actually... *soft chuckle* I thought you'd never catch my hints. *grins*  
  
Buffy: *makes a face at him and lightly hits his arm* You coulda just said, 'Buffy, my back really hurts. Could you rub it?'  
  
Buffy: *smooths her hands down his back and frowns* You put a shirt on. *reaches down and starts to lift it off* Lift up. It's in the way.  
  
Spike: *raises up on his arms and lets her pull the shirt off, then lays back down* *small grin* Keep it. *playfully* You're probably gonna wind up with it anyway.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Damn straight. *tosses it onto the desk chair and flips her hair over her shoulders* Ok. Try to relax, alright? *smooths her hands down his back, gently kneading at the sides and and sliding them back up*  
  
Buffy: *settles her hands on the backs of his shoulders and starts a kneading circular motion* Let me know if I hurt you, ok? TL's taught me a few things, but I don't have a license or anythnig.  
  
Spike: *small nod, eyes half closed* Okay... *small smile, pillows his head on his arms*  
  
Spike: As if *I* have one?  
  
Buffy: *slips her fingers down over his shoulder and starts kneading with her thumbs in small circles* Maybe not, but TL does, and she's taught me a few things. A lot, actually. Did you know that the average career for a massuesse or massuere is only ten years?  
  
Buffy: The injury statsics are actually higher than professional footbal  
  
Spike: Uh-mm... *begins purring quietly, eyes closing a little more* That's interesting....  
  
Buffy: *starts kneading with all four fingers together, thumbs pressing just about his shoulderblades*  
  
Buffy: *giggles lightly* Yeah. You seem really interested.  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, unconciously pushes up against her hands* M'listenin'...  
  
Buffy: Uh huh. Sure you are. *alternates pressure along her fingers, rotating her palms into his shoulderblades*  
  
Spike: *purring gets alot louder, rumbling from deep within his chest* Ooh..  
  
Buffy: *moves to straddle him for leverage and pulls her hands back so they're flat on his back, rotating the heel of her hands while pressing her fingers into the tops of his shoulderblades and making small circles.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* See? Not listening.  
  
Buffy: If I told you what kind of massage this is, would you even hear me? *flexes her fingers and alternates the pressure again along the fingers, pressing the balls of her hands into his back*  
  
Spike: *pushes against her hands again, rumbling loudly, valiantly tries to hold his eyes open* I'm here... M'listenin', luv.. Go ahead.  
  
Buffy: You are, huh? Well this is a cross between a type of shiatsu and Reiki  
  
Buffy: Now, what did I say?  
  
Spike: *slow blink* Crossin' mushrooms and pasta?  
  
Buffy: *moves her thumbs in and starts making small circles on either side of his spin, splaying her fingers out and flexing them out from her palms rythmycaly*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Very funny.  
  
Spike: *quiet purring moan* Ooohhh... Whatever it is... I reallllllyyy like it..  
  
Buffy: *giggles again* Yes, I can tell. You can thank TL for this, by the way. I used to suck at this. I either hurt the person, or they couldn't even feel it.  
  
Buffy: *reverses the flexing, moving in from her fingers and starts rotating her thumbs the other way, working up an inch and then down again*  
  
Spike: *another half moan, eyes close all the way, still purring loudly* S'the.. Slayer strength... really a.. bonus here... ooh.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* I'm not really pushing. You're not supposed to. Apperantly it's all in the angles. If you're coming at it from the wrong angle, you can push as hard as you want, it won't hit the right place. But if you're in the right place, the lightest touch'll do it. *smiles* Now, did you hear a word of that?  
  
Buffy: *lifts her palms up and starts alternating with her fingertips, walking them up his shoulderblades, sliding and rotating her thumbs along his spine.*  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder* Yeah... I heard.. 'it'.... Maybe more.. but you only... asked for... 'a' word... *small grin*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* But I asked if you hear THAT..you said IT.  
  
Buffy: *snickers* Gotcha  
  
Spike: *small laugh* Very funny, luv... Ahh.. That's it... That's the pull..  
  
Buffy: *soflty* Ok. *points her fingers and starts a small rotating motion just below his shoulderblades, pressing her thumbs in a few inches lower along his spine* There?  
  
Spike: *sighing moan* Oh yeah...  
  
Buffy: OK. *starts stretching and contracting the muscle by pressing up with her fingers and down with her thumbs, then rubing them back together in a small circle, alternating the pressure from the center to the sides*  
  
Spike: *makes a happy sigh/purring sound, relaxes completely, nearly sinking into the mattress* *quietly* Oh.. god, I love you... *smiles*  
  
Buffy: Just for this? I'm insulted *smiles and starts to alternate the contracting motion with an out/in motion, running the pressure along her fingers in, then out*  
  
Spike: *sighs deeply again* No... s'everythin'... But I keep.. findin' new things... this is one.. ohhh.  
  
Buffy: Is it starting to feel better?  
  
Spike: *drowsily* Uh huh...  
  
Buffy: *wispers* Does it still hurt?  
  
Spike: *quietly, sounding almost asleep* No... not at all...  
  
Buffy: *quietly* Do you want me to stop, then? *changes direction of the circles and lightens the pressure on the outside motion, pushing down as she moves in*  
  
Spike: *rolls his head to the side and opens one eye* If you want to... Otherwise... we're liable.. to be here all night... *smiles* Not that... I'd object, mind.. you.  
  
Buffy: *stops rubbing, but leaves the hands on his back, smoothing up to his shoulder and stretching herself out on top of him, running her hands along his arms and dropping her head on his shoulder* *drops a kiss on his shoulder* It feels ok now?  
  
Spike: *smiles, purrs a little softer* Feels great... I can't even tell that it ever hurt.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* The purr got quieter.  
  
Buffy: *tightens her legs around his hips and stretches out a little more, wrapping her arms around and under him*  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Volume button, luv.  
  
Buffy: Where?  
  
Buffy: I didn't *mean* to make it quieter...  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* There're a couple of 'em... I just got quieter cause you stopped rubbin'. S'normal reaction.  
  
Buffy: *slids down him a bit and drops a kiss on the back of his neck* *brings her hands up and smooths them along his chest*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder again* That would be one of the buttons.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Good. Keep it there. *lays her head down on his back and closes her eyes, letting her body relax on his* Here's hoping Dawn doesn't walk in here looking for her sweater.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* She's not even home, is she? She left while you were gone... goin' with Red and Harris somewhere, and I haven't heard her come back.. Thought she woulda left you a note.  
  
Buffy: She came in after me. went to her room and locked herself in. Apperantly she walked in on us last night, and now she's pissed at me for not telling her. On the upside, though, she's not mad at you anymore.  
  
Spike: *blinks* She's not?  
  
Buffy: Nope.  
  
Spike: Uh... what did you tell her?  
  
Buffy: *sighs* That we're together, that I trust you, and then...  
  
Spike: *worried sounding* Then?  
  
Buffy: I asked her if she held Angel responsible for what Angelus did. Then I asked her how she could to you, when you actually got the soul on purpose.  
  
Buffy: She didn't actually say anything, but I think you're ok now.  
  
Buffy: Pissed at me, still, though. *sighs* But only because I didn't tell her.  
  
Spike: *moves one arm beneath himself to touch one of her hands with his* She'll get over it, luv... She can't stay mad at you.  
  
Buffy: I know  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Come to think of it, neither can I... *shrugs slightly, shifting her on his back a little*  
  
Buffy: *frowns down at him* do you need me to move?  
  
Spike: Haven't actually BEEN mad at you for so long, I barely remember what it feels like.. *small chuckle* No.. Just got to remind myself not to shrug.  
  
Spike: I'm really enjoyin' this.  
  
Spike: Almost nothin' a male vamp likes better than bein' cuddled... And m'so relaxed right now... I don't think I can move.  
  
Buffy: ok. *Shifts her hips against his a little, stretching her legs out along his and her upper body back up along his, running her hands down his chest, her fingers rubbing little circles*  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, smiling softly* You know... every time I think I'm as happy as I can get... you keep provin' me wrong.  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: Well.. I thought I was on cloud nine, so to speak, about five minutes ago... But, you'd be suprised how your touch affects me, luv... I just... keep floatin' higher.  
  
Buffy: Oh! Do we have a floaty feeling? *smiles and drops a kiss on the back of his neck*  
  
Spike: *purrs even louder* Oh yeah.. major floaty feelin'...  
  
Buffy: Good. *nuzzles the back of his neck, closing her eyes and rubbing her cheek against the skin*  
  
Spike: *inhales deeply, making her rise on his back, then sighs happily* Just went higher, again...  
  
Buffy: *giggles* And I just got a neat amusment park ride.  
  
Spike: *rolls his head to the side and looks at her with one eye* Oh? This? *inhales deeply again, before sighing*  
  
Buffy: *giggles again* Stop it! You're gonna make me fall off.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* S'fun, though... I like making you go up and down.. I feel like a carosel pony.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and nuzzles his neck again* I've ridden you more thann once, and I can tell you, you're no pony. Ponies are docile.  
  
Spike: *laughs quietly* Oh? Then what am I?  
  
Buffy: Well, you're probably more along the lines of...*sighs and drops another kiss on his back* Oh, who am I kidding. You're a vampire. Which just happens to be my prefrence. And I can't believe I'm about to go all poetic but...*sighs again* You cool my fire. You're strong, and powerful, and I know you can watch my back. You glide over me like a panther, and your movments are always smooth.  
  
Buffy: *giggles as she realizes something* You're my big jungle cat.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Well, luv... I guess you're right. Problems is, I have no idea what kind of jungle kitty I am... Don't have stripes, so I'm not a tiger... *delibratly inhales and sighs again, just to hear her giggle*  
  
Buffy: *stifles a giggle and smacks him* Stop that! And I just told you, you're a panther.  
  
Buffy: So there.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Aww. Okay. Ouch, by the way. Smackin' someone who isn't wearin' a shirt isn't nice. I'd teach you a lesson, but I seem to have something on my back.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Serves you right.  
  
Spike: *small snort* I can't move, anyway. You've effectively pinned me.  
  
Buffy: And I'd move if I thought I might get some more of that tummy rub I was getting earlier, but now I'm scared to. You're gonna pounce on me.  
  
Buffy: Not a nice thing to do, by the way, to the person who gave you such a nice massage.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* I know, I know... I'm just in a playful mood now, luv. S'not gonna go away easy.  
  
Buffy: *lays her head back down and sighs, whispering* I love you.  
  
Spike: *purring reaches a cresendo, smiles* I love you, too... You know, that's the first time you've said it before me. *small grin*  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *blinks* what? First time I've said what first?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Usually, s'me sayin' "I love you",and you respondin'. *smiles* You said it first, this time... Feels good.  
  
Buffy: I did? *frowns* When?  
  
Spike: Just a second ago.  
  
Buffy: *frowns again* Huh. *peeks up at him* Did you say it back?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Of course.  
  
Buffy: *indignantly* And where was I when all this happened?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Right where you are now. You said it as you put your head down that last time, I responded right after, and then we started this.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Buffy: *lays head down* I don't think I was really here.  
  
Spike: *blinks* Uh.. where were you, then?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I have no idea.  
  
Spike: *small shrug without thinking* Hmm. You must be tired or something.  
  
Spike: *quietly* Uh.. if you weren't here, you didn't mean to say it, then, huh?  
  
Buffy: No, I'm sure I meant it.  
  
Buffy: I just didn't realize I was saying it.  
  
Spike: *small nod, pillows his head on one arm, the other still pinned beneath him, touching one of her hands* Okay, then.  
  
Buffy: *slips the hand under them into his and lays her head on his back* This is not an easy way to cuddle. I just want that noted.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I know.. But I'm kinda likin' bein' held for the moment. We can shift around if you want... *mischevious smile* I'd like to get back to what I was doin' near your ear earlier, actually.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Yes, please.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* But I'm gonna let you move me....you can do it, right? *innocent smile* You're the Big-Bad after all...  
  
Spike: *small snort* Of course I can.. *moves his arms beneath him and starts to push up* Just... lift like this..  
  
Buffy: *looks down at them and giggles* I'm still here. Was this supposed to be it?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* No.. THIS IS! *bucks slightly, causing her to fall off him and land on the matteress next to him on her back* *chuckles and flops down on his side next to her* I hope you enjoyed your flight. Please keep your hands and arms on top of the bed until the springs have come to a full and complete stop. Thank you.  
  
Buffy: *shrieks and giggles as she bounces for a minute, then rolls to face him and scoots closer* But it stuck us too far away! Now I'm almost falling off the bed.  
  
Spike: *laughs softly and pulls her to him* Just thought I'd see if I could make you another amusement park ride.  
  
Buffy: *giggles again and rolls onto her back, smiling up at him* *lifts a hand and traces his face* Hey.  
  
Spike: *purrs, nuzzles her hand gently* *smiles* You know, I love your giggle... It's all those words you keep usin' for me. Cute, adorable, and the like.  
  
Buffy: Yeah? *runs her thumb over his lips* I can live with that.  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, captures her hand for a moment, kissing her thumb* Gotcha.  
  
Buffy: *stops smiling and brings her other hand up to cup his face* Yeah. You do.  
  
Spike: *cocks his head slightly* Somethin' wrong, luv?  
  
Buffy: No. Nothing's wrong. Which, in my life, is really weird. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
Spike: *small shrug, nuzzles her hand* No shoe. Just me.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Luv.. Are you sure you're okay? Now you're the one bein' quiet.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* I'm perfect. *drops her hand to her shirt* Do I get another tummy rub, or is that all over? *starts to undo the buttons on the shirt as she talks*  
  
Spike: *smiles* Make you a deal. You do the same for me sometime, and I'll give you free tummy rubs any time you want. Remember, Slayer's aren't alone in this. *grins*  
  
Buffy: Deal.  
  
Spike: *grins, helps her finish unbuttoning the shirt, before pulling her up against him, wrapping his arm around her, and beginning to rub her stomach and side like he had before* S'what you wanted, right?  
  
Buffy: Yessss...*hums and snuggles back into him, dropping her head on the pillow* Yes, yes, yes.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* You sound like that woman in the shampoo commercials... *keeps rubbing, moving his hand in widening circles, all the way down to her bellybutton, then back up again*  
  
Buffy: *stretches against him and arches into his hand, causing the shirt to slip a bit* And yet, I seem to be fine with that...  
  
Spike: *smiles, keeps rubbing, grins, and nuzzles his nose to the spot near her ear*  
  
Buffy: *hums and whimpers* You're gonna turn me into jelly...  
  
Spike: *kisses the spot* You came close to doin' that to me awhile ago... M'returnin' the favor.  
  
Buffy: I wasn't complaining. I promise. *hums again, snuggling back against him and dropping her head forward*  
  
Spike: *purrs, keeps rubbing, and begins nuzzling and kissing up and down her neck, starting and ending in the spot near her ear*  
  
Buffy: *whimpers and moans a little* I'm giving you fair warning: If you wanna get out of here with your virtue intact, you won't keep doing that. You know what it does to me.  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly, nuzzles one more time, before resting his head on the pillow near hers* Okay... *moves his rubbing more onto her ribs, adding some gentle kneading*  
  
Buffy: *yawns* I'm gonna fall asleep.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles back into him and mumbles* Just as well. TL's making me get offline soon. *stifles another yawn* Stay the night again?  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder* Of course... How long do you think TL's givin' you?  
  
Buffy: She says another fifteen minues.  
  
Spike: *slight pout*  
  
Buffy: Sorry. *nuzzles the arm under her head* But you'll stay in here, right?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah. Maybe I can manage breakfast tomor- uh, this mornin'.  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *sighs and presses her back against his chest* Hmm..the purr feels nice.  
  
Spike: *purrs louder, vibrating slightly* Yeah... does, doesn't it? You know, I'd never purred before you.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and nuzzles him again* Now I have warm fuzzies. Your fault.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* So you mind, then?  
  
Buffy: Hmmm...terribly *mumbles and snuggles into the pillow, pressing back against him* It's horrible. I feel all loved and safe. I just don't know what to do about it.  
  
Spike: *mock serious tone* I know just what you mean.. And I had gotten so used to goin' to sleep hated and scared.  
  
Buffy: *still mumbling, falling asleep* Yeah. It's awful. We should look into fixing this. *yawns* tomorrow. Not now.  
  
Spike: *yawns widely, fangs flashing for a moment* Ooh.. contagious. *nuzzles against her, pulling her as close as possible* And then there's this.. warm, happy, floaty feelin' again... gotta do somethin' about that...  
  
Buffy: Yup. Warmth is bad. And the floaty...*stretches a little and snuggles into his arms* floaty is bad. It's one of those things that if you don't just nip...*yawns* Nip it in the bud can grow to cause huge trouble.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, nuzzles his nose into her hair, voice is muffled* Yeah.. like feelin' loved... Which is amazin', by the way... *small yawn* And... I'm gettin' used to it.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna go to sleep now, 'kay? *mumbles* Night.  
  
Spike: *small nod, one last nuzzle* M'too... Love you...  
  
Buffy: Love you too. 


	7. An afternoon

Spike: Uh oh. Caught me.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Doing what?  
  
Spike: Bein' up at this time of day.  
  
Buffy: Ah...  
  
Buffy: Well, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Oh. Good. *cocks head* You're home early.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Slow day.  
  
Spike: *small grin* Well then.. *pats the couch next to him* Wanna sit? I don't know how long Tiger's gonna let me stay... She doesn't like me bein' up durin' the day.. But I couldn't sleep, and I think she feels sorry for me.  
  
Buffy: 'Kay  
  
Buffy: *comes over and curls up, snuggling into his arm and resting her chin on his shouler* *grins up at him* Hi.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Well, hello. You might notice that I'm kinda warm.  
  
Spike: *slips his arm around her*  
  
Buffy: I did, actually. *mock frowns up at him* Have you been doing this with someone else?  
  
Spike: *laughs* No.. I just took a shower, and I fed about ten minutes ago.  
  
Spike: *grins* But, on the upside, you don't have to wait for me to warm up.  
  
Spike: I think my hair's still a bit wet, though... Couldn't find my blue towel.  
  
Buffy: *reaches up and runs a few fingers through his hair* No, just damp...*keeps running the fingers through* How come you have to use the same towel everytime?  
  
Spike: *purrs softly* I like my towel. It's fluffy, and soft... and I usually put it in the dryer right before I get in the shower, and it holds in heat nicely.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You have an intimate relationship with your towel?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* No... Just.. a working friendship.  
  
Spike: Kinda like you and your piggy.  
  
Buffy: HEY! Mr Gordo is special. Don't go comparing a towel to Mr Gordo.  
  
Buffy: *starts to scratch a little along his hairline* Mr Gordo is...he's like, a piece of my childhood. *giggles* UNless you're claiming that the towle acts as a blankie.  
  
Spike: *purrs louder* It does not... I never had a security blanket. Slept with a light on till I was thirteen, but after that, I became fearless... *mumbles something*  
  
Buffy: What was that?  
  
Spike: *mumbles* Nothin'...  
  
Buffy: *stops moving the hand in his hair and gently tickles his stomach with the other for a second* You said something.  
  
Spike: *jerks* Yeah.. But I don't wanna tell you. You'll make fun of me.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* I will not.  
  
Spike: *scratches his stomach with one hand* You made me itch.  
  
Spike: It's embarrassin'... I don't wanna say.  
  
Buffy: *reaches down and scratchs his tummy with one hand and scoots closer, pouting up at him in full force* PLease?  
  
Spike: *purrs again* Okay.. okay.. and, for the record, there's absolutely no reason for you to stop scratchin'..  
  
Buffy: 'kay  
  
Spike: *clears his throat, sighs* I had... my Gram made me a stuffed bunny rabbit when I was two... It stayed in my bed... my whole life.  
  
Spike: His name was Floppy.  
  
Spike: So, I understand what you mean about your piggy.  
  
Buffy: Good. *smiles and captures a hand, cradling it in her lap with her free hand* You don't still have it, do you  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Well...  
  
Buffy: *grins* You do?  
  
Spike: S'in the chest. The one I keep in the basement.  
  
Buffy: Oh! Can I meet him?  
  
Spike: *small sigh* I have to get up for that, luv.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *looks down at them* Ok, well, when we come back tonight can I meet him?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* You know... I kinda want to get 'im now. I'll be right back.  
  
Buffy: OK  
  
Spike: *gets up, goes into the basement*  
  
Spike: *comes back with his hands behind his back* Okay.. Now, he's really old.. Kinda an antique.. So careful with him. *holds out a brown, rag doll type bunny with long floppy ears and button eyes, a silk bow around it's neck*  
  
Buffy: Oh. He's so cute! *goes to reach for him, but pulls her hands back* I don't wanna hurt him.  
  
Spike: *smiles, hands him to her* Just be careful... Those aren't the original eyes... And I've had to stitch him up repeatedly. You probably can't do any worse to him than Dru did the one time she found him.  
  
Spike: *gives a sympathetic look at the bunny* Poor guy wound up havin' a tea party with Miss Edith.  
  
Buffy: Oh! *giggles* The poor thing...*cradles him in her arms and runs a finger over his face, down his nose* He's so cute...  
  
Spike: *smiles, settles beside her on the couch again* So, how did Mr. Gordo like his new friend?  
  
Buffy: OH! *looks up at him, grinning* They looks SO adorable together. They're all snuggled up on the bed.  
  
Spike: *grins* I'm glad you like her, luv.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Now you're bein' quiet... Is everything okay?  
  
Buffy: *nods* Yeah. Just looking at him. *smiles up at him* I can't believe you kept him all this time  
  
Spike: *small shrug* I like things that are consistant. No matter where I was, or what I was doin'... Always had Floppy around. Not that anyone besides Dru knew about him, and I think she thought that I stole him or something.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* Sit. *pats the couch*  
  
Spike: *sits next to her* Arf.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Good boy *reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, scratching a little*  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly* Ooh. *eyes half close*  
  
Spike: Or, should I say 'meow'. I thought I was *smiles* Your panther.  
  
Buffy: Say whatever you want. Don't care. *snuggles closer and puts the bunny on his lap, petting it with her free hand*  
  
Spike: *smiles* You really like him, huh?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. *puts her inex finger on his nose* He's really sweet.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* You know, I bet he'd be alot happier up on your bed, rather than in that chest all the time....  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* *looks up at him, grinning* Really?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Yeah... I'd like him to be up there, too.. *glances down at the bunny* Didn't really like havin' him in that chest... all in the dark, cooped up. *touches the bunny's ear gently*  
  
Spike: I know this sounds... corny, but... I miss him.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* It doesn't sound corny. It's too sweet for words, but it's not corny.  
  
Buffy: Keep in mind, please, that I'm a vampire slayer with twin pigs on her bed.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Yeah, but... You're not over a century old. S'could be embarrassin', if anyone else knew about it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* Got it. Anyone asks who's the bunny is, it used to be mom's.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Thanks, luv. *puts his arm around her again* You know, it's kinda nice doin' this durin' the day... Makes me feel more... human.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles into his side and pets the bunny again* *looks up at him* So...wanna tell me WHY you're up so early?  
  
Spike: *sighs* Daymare... I can never get back to sleep after one. And I know what you said the other night, and I believe you, but still...  
  
Buffy: *sighs and nuzzles a cheek against his arm* Isn't there anything you can drink or something that puts you back to sleep?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Hot cocoa... Or even chocolate milk. But I decided on the shower instead. Kinda needed it after wakin' up in a cold sweat.  
  
Buffy: *frowns up at him* You've never had a nutmeg?  
  
Buffy: Hot Milk, a spoonful of honey and a little nutmeg sprinkled on top. That's what my mom used to make when I had a nightmare.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Hm. I might try that sometime... But I really don't want to fall asleep again. The one I had will come back. It always does, if I fall asleep again. M'not really tired, anyway.  
  
Buffy: I'm not gonna ask what you dreamt about, becuase I'm in entierly too good a mood to have it ruined. *smiles down at the bunny again and lightly tweaks it's nose*  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* S'okay. Don't want to talk about it, anyway. *nuzzles her* You know, I'm really startin' to think that we're both spoiled.  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: For the past... nearly a week now, we've been doin' nothin' but cuddlin'. I'm really gonna be disappointed if we ever have to stop for even one night.  
  
Buffy: *hums and snuggles closer*  
  
Spike: *sighs* You know... *small smile* I keep finding new things to love about you.  
  
Buffy: *sleepily* Like what?  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* That little hum you make... the way you smile in your sleep.. You likin' havin' your tummy rubbed, which, until yesterday, I thought was just a vamp thing... So much more.  
  
Buffy: I smile in my sleep?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Kinda mutter, too, but I can never tell what you're sayin'.  
  
Buffy: Hmm...I didn't used to mutter. Angel said I slept like the dead. When I was out, I was out. *sighs* Guess it builds up over the years, huh?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I've been told that I talk in my sleep sometimes. So, I suppose so.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You do. ANd it's SO cute. You mumble about Miss Mupet, and Kermit the frog, and The Fonz.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Well, that explains that dream.  
  
Spike: Never shoulda let Dru talk me into watchin' sesame street with her.  
  
Buffy: Oh, come on! I LOVE BIg Bird.  
  
Buffy: ANd so do you. *pokes him* I know so. *giggles again* I heard so.  
  
Spike: *twitches, small chuckle* Yeah, well... *mumbles something*  
  
Buffy: Oh, come on! Stop doing that. What'd you say?  
  
Spike: *sighs* I said, 'not as much as Elmo'.  
  
Buffy: AWW! *snuggles closer and grins* You big softy *kisses his shoulder and laces her fingers through his*  
  
Spike: *deep sigh* I know, I know... You know, I've been fightin' my... softer tendencies for quite some time.. S'nice to have someone to talk to about it.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* These last few days... I've been beginnin' to think that I maybe don't WANT to be the Big Bad anymore.  
  
Buffy: *mock glares at him* That's no fun. Who will I fight with?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Well, you've got to admit, I'm provin' myself to not really be worthy of the name. I mean, what kind of Big Bad loves Big Bird and Elmo, has a stuffed rabbit from childhood, writes poetry, and loves to be tickled? I don't fit the bill anymore. *exaggerated sigh*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* But you never did, and yet, you had us all convinced. *tiltes her head and smiles at him* And I won't tell anyone.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Good.. Cause, I really don't want to stop doin' any of those things.  
  
Buffy: 'kay.  
  
Buffy: *tilts head up* I have to go for about a half hour. Will you be here, or will I see you tonight?  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Only half an hour? I'll be here.  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *stretches up and kisses his cheek* Put the bunny on the bed, ok?  
  
Spike: I'll just do what I always do to pass the time while you're gone.  
  
Spike: *smiles* I will.  
  
Buffy: *smiles, gets up and grabs her jacket.* I'll be back around 2-ish. *smiles again and leaves*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Buffy: *slams the door and comes in muttering*  
  
Spike: *glances at her* Hey, luv... Uh oh. What got you upset?  
  
Buffy: *glances at him and just growls, kind of, then heads for the kitchen*  
  
Spike: *gets up and follows* Uh.. did I do something?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and slams open a cabinet and then the fridge pulling out a glass and some orange juice*  
  
Spike: *leans against the doorway* Do you want to talk about it? Or are you just gonna be quiet the rest of the day?  
  
Buffy: *gulps down the oj and pours another glass* Just give me a minute. I need to calm down  
  
Spike: *small nod* Want me to rub your neck a little? Relieves tension.  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths* No, I'm pretty sure that you touching me will lead to a repeat performance of that first night in the alley.  
  
Spike: *raises eyebrow* Oh.  
  
Spike: And this would be completely bad... Right.  
  
Spike: You probably need to take it out on something. I'd reccomend the punching bag, but it's been tempremental lately.  
  
Buffy: *another deep breath* That's MY punching bag, and we have a good relationship. But if I punch it now, it'll go the way of my last bag.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Alright. Would you like a candy cane? Sucking on something calms me down.  
  
Buffy: I burst the seams and broke the chairn...sent it flying across the room, and it dented the wall in the Magic Box  
  
Buffy: *opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow* Sucking on something?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Might be a vamp thing... But yeah. I like the straight end of a candy cane lately... But you do pretty well, too. *small grin*  
  
Buffy: *leans on the counter, still trying to calm down by breathing deeply, but it isn't working* Don't make offers like that if you don't plan on backing them up  
  
Spike: Did I say I didn't plan on backin' them up? I've been worried about your healin' for the last couple of days, but you smell okay now.  
  
Spike: Not ready to talk about it yet, huh?  
  
Buffy: *opens one eye and glares* We're sure I'm not allowed to kill people, right?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I suppose so.  
  
Spike: Who's got you all riled up, pet?  
  
Buffy: *sighs* right. Ok.  
  
Buffy: Some idiot kid started a rumor that Dawn's easy. She's got a handprint on her ass now from some jock who grabbed it during her math class.  
  
Spike: *growls, eyes flash* Name, address, and find my blanket.  
  
Spike: Zoned out on me for a bit... As I was sayin', gimme the wanker's address, and find my thick blanket.  
  
Spike: We can test your 'chip doesn't work at all' theory right now.  
  
Buffy: I'm tempted. I am.  
  
Buffy: But I can't and you know it.  
  
Spike: You can't.... *growls, eyes go gold* I can.  
  
Buffy: *glares at him* And how many nightmares will you get for it? How much guilt?  
  
Buffy: *chuckles darkly* God, I should be talking about how we can't kill people, and the only reasons I can think of are that you shouldn't be putting yourself through that.  
  
Buffy: I need to calm down. *grabs the oragn juice and heads back to the livingroom* I'll just sit for a minute.  
  
Spike: *growls again* I'd survive... *follows her*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and sits, rolling her neck* So will she. If I wasn't the Slayer, I'd have had some bruises in high school, too. I'm pissed, but unfortunatly, a hand print doesn't make for justafiable homicide.  
  
Spike: *growling mutter, sinks onto the couch near her* Makes sense to me.  
  
Buffy: How about this: She'll resent us both for butting in.  
  
Spike: *small sigh*  
  
Buffy: She didn't even want me to know, I found out from a friend of hers that she has gym with.  
  
Spike: Well, if she didn't want you to know, then she definitely doesn't want me to know...  
  
Spike: You know what? I really want to kill whoever STARTED that rumor... Rumors are just beneath.. a couple of other things on my list of things that sets me off.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* It was that guy. With the jacket. *chuckles* Figures. I had such a thing for him from that spell, and now I can't even remember his name.  
  
Spike: *small growl* RJ.  
  
Spike: Don't know the last name, but the first was RJ.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. *nods* Thanks.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Now I wish I'd modified Harris' plan...  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* His plan. Hide near the video store, then run out, grab the jacket, and run off. Basically a mugging.  
  
Buffy: OH! *points* See? That night? You two got along fine. I thought you might be...bonding. He's not bad, you know. The funny-ness is a de-stresser.  
  
Buffy: Oh. That's how you did it. *sighs* He's actually pretty good with that kind of thing.  
  
Spike: *horrified look* BONDING?? With HARRIS?  
  
Buffy: Remember the Judge? The rocket launcher was his idea.  
  
Spike: Words cannot express my disgust at this moment...  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Rocket... Oh.  
  
Spike: So that's what they were goin' on about.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* What, exactly do you have against him? Really?  
  
Buffy: Hmm? They didn't tell you?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* They were too busy bitchin' and cryin'. I'll leave it to you to figure out who was doin' what.  
  
Spike: I did wonder where you got that thing, though. When we wound up practically playin' tag with it.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna assume Dru was crying.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Yeah.  
  
Buffy: The rocket launcher? We got it off an army base. Well..Xander did.  
  
Spike: *small snort* Figures.  
  
Spike: *sighs* You want to know the truth?  
  
Buffy: Sure  
  
Spike: *looks at her* This does not leave this room. Got it?  
  
Buffy: *nods* Got it.  
  
Spike: *defeated sigh* Har-.. Xander's okay, I guess. I used to hate him, cause he reminded me of this guy I knew when I was human... The one who came up with the 'awful poet' nickname, and travled around with his anti-William parties... But, now that I've spent some time with him... Even if most of that time was just, sittin' in silence in the same room... He's not all that bad, I guess.  
  
Buffy: Wow. *giggles a little* That was almost a compliment.  
  
Spike: *moans, drops his head back, eyes closed* I KNOW. That's why it doesn't leave this room... He'd never let me hear the end of it.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes and sighs* *peeks at him* Still want that blanket? We know where he lives...  
  
Spike: *small smirk* There's a part of me, yeah. But the homicidal rage has mostly passed.  
  
Spike: What's left of it is congealing into a ball of lead in my stomach at the moment.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and flops back, propping her feet on the table* *stares at the ceiling* And the dumb part is the kid I had to go meet wasn't even in school today. I could've stayed here.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Well. This is just perfect, then.  
  
Spike: Cause, if you had stayed here, the happy feelin' from before woudlnt' have left.  
  
Buffy: *rolls her head to face him and pouts* We can't get it back?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* We can sure try.  
  
Spike: I was doin' pretty good while you were gone, keepin' it. Readin' fluff and things.  
  
Buffy: Sorry. Didn't mean to kill it.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* It'll come back. *small smile* Nothin' stays dead long around here.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* That was really bad.  
  
Spike: I know. See? My ability to joke has even left... *raised eyebrow* But you giggled.  
  
Spike: Which I like to hear, so it served a purpose.  
  
Buffy: Good. *sighs* Is the bunny upstairs?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah. He's havin' a nice conversation with the Gordos.  
  
Buffy: *giggles again* Oh, that's too cute. *smiles and turns to face him, perching on her hip* Wanna help me make dinner? I hafta. Dawn'll be home tonight, and I have no idea what I'm gonna make.  
  
Spike: *cocks his head* Hmm. I can make spagetti... I think. Rupert used to let me play in the kitchen when I was untied. I like cooking.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I don't have any pasta. I was gonna make some meatloaf, actually. I'm pretty sure I have everything for that.  
  
Spike: *makes a face* Uh, luv... No offence, but.. you can't make meatloaf.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* I can so. TL showed me what I was doing wrong. *wrinkles her nose* Ok, so I was doing it totally wrong. But I think I have it now.  
  
Spike: *relieved sigh* Oh. Good, then. Cause I've already averted one kitchen fire this week.  
  
Buffy: *sticks out her tongue at him* You know, you should be nice. I could decide to spend the night patrolling and then crash at Xander's. He needs the company since Anya left.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* I thought Red was stayin' with him for a couple of days... S'why she hasn't been home.  
  
Spike: And, by the way, that's really mature.  
  
Spike: Stickin' your tongue out at me like a hyperactive five year old.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I never did it before I met Giles, actually. There's just something about him that makes me want to be as childish as possible, just to upset him. And Willow would LOVE to have me there. We'd do a scooby thing. Just the three originals. So there.  
  
Spike: *quietly* Oh.  
  
Spike: You know, if you want to go, you can. I can find somethin' to do.  
  
Spike: Don't want to keep you from your pals.  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes* I don't want to go, not even a little but. It'll be a big crying jag. Xander about Anya, Willow about Tara. Thanks, but no thanks. Just come help me cook, ok? *sticks out her tongue again and stands up* Just refrain from making nasty comments, ok?  
  
Spike: *gets up and follows her into the kitchen* But if I do that, how would you even know I'm there? I'd be too quiet.  
  
Buffy: *pouts at him* You can't just be nice? *opens the fridge and pulls out the ground beef, ketchup and mustard, turns and gets the brown sugar out a cabinet*  
  
Spike: Where would the fun be in that? *looks around* What can I get?  
  
Buffy: Ok, now, TL says you mix the mustard and ketchup into the meat, then mix some ketchup with the sugar and use that as the glaze.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* She's taught you alot, hasn't she?  
  
Buffy: But she didn't tell me how much of what. She said, and I quote, 'you just add until it looks right'  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* She had to start doin' this stuff early. I had to do other stuff early. This domestic stuff was kinda thrown at me.  
  
Spike: So you... use a spoon to mix it, right?  
  
Spike: Cause I'm not putting my hand in raw meat.  
  
Buffy: No, I'm just supposed to mush the meat with my hands.  
  
Spike: *makes a face* Yuck.  
  
Buffy: *moves to the sink to wash her hands* The glaze you do with a spoon, though, yeah.  
  
Spike: I'll do that, then... *small shudder, mumbles about how no one should ever touch raw meat, and how the package is leaking on the counter*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* How did you manage to eat before they had saran-wrapped meat?  
  
Spike: *raises an eyebrow* I go to the butcher for one thing. I rarely ate anything that wasn't cooked, besides that.  
  
Spike: Let alone LOOK at it... I mean.. *gestures at the meat* It's... disgusting.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and hands him the brown sugar and ketchup bottle after squrting some into the bowl she dumped the leat into* Ok, well, you take a cup of sugar, and I quote 'one squirt of ketchup', and mix it together.  
  
Buffy: *ads some mustard and celery-salt to the meat and starts mushing it up*  
  
Spike: *measures out a cup of sugar, dumps it into the bowl, adds a generous squirt of ketchup, and starts stirring* Hey.. This is kinda fun.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You do know that you're weird, right?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I've been realizing that more and more lately.  
  
Spike: *watches the brown and red mixture as he stirs* Looks like mud.  
  
Buffy: It's supposed to.  
  
Buffy: You shape the meat into a loaf and spread the glaze on with a spatula. It gives it a sweet-warm taste, and the sugar melts into the meat.  
  
Spike: *small rumbling from his stomach, glances down* Well. You seem to have me interested.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I thought vampires didn't eat?  
  
Buffy: *greases a pan and then dumps the meat out, skooshing it into a loaf and pressing all the air pockets out*  
  
Spike: *grimaces and stares at his mixture, stirring furiously to ignore the... squish sounds that she's making*  
  
Buffy: *glances over at him and giggles* I think it's mixed, Spike.  
  
Spike: *stops stirring, blinks* Oh. *smiles at her a moment* I think I've mentioned that I love your giggle, haven't I?  
  
Buffy: *nods and smiles, turning to wash her hands* Yeah, you really have. But you can keep saying it. I have no problems with that. *takes the bowl from him and grabs a spatuala from the drawer*  
  
Buffy: *holds them out to him* No hands involved. I just heard the door. Spread, ok? I'm gonna go check on Dawn.  
  
Buffy: *leaves and pounds up the stairs calling Dawn*  
  
Spike: *sets the bowl on the counter and begins spreading over the loaf carefully*  
  
Spike: *hums something quietly to himself*  
  
Buffy: *comes back in and sighs. Turns on the oven and then stands there staring at it*  
  
Spike: *glances over at her, finishing glazing the meatloaf* Luv? How's she doin'?  
  
Buffy: *sighs again and rolls her neck before coming over to get the meat and pu it in the oven* I'm gonna hafta take it up to her. She locked her door after I left and she's crying.  
  
Buffy: I don't think she's gonna come down and eat.  
  
Spike: *small growl, before his eyes soften* Do you.. you think she'd let me talk to her?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs and sticks the meat in, setting the timer* It's worth a shot.  
  
Spike: *small nod* Okay. I'll be back in a minute... *small grimace* Faster if I get hit with a book...  
  
Buffy: ok  
  
Spike: *leaves and goes upstairs*  
  
Buffy: *sighs and sinks down onto a stool, string out the window*  
  
Spike: *comes back, rubbing his arm, stands next to her* Hey.  
  
Buffy: *glances at his arm* Should I be afraid to ask?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I'm clumsy. Dawn's not comin' down for dinner, but she left the door unlocked. She's just upset... *sheepishly* And I bumped into the bathroom doorknob on my way back.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* So, she didn't throw anything at you? Did she talk to you?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah... she tried the standard 'leave me alone', but I wouldn't go away, so she unlocked the door. Told me she hates all men, and that we're just annoyances in a perfect world. And then, to prove her point, she hugged me and sobbed into my shirt. *motions to a wet spot on his shirt*  
  
Buffy: *giggles and touches the wet spot* Well, at least we know she's not mad at you anymore.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* Do YOU feel better?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Yeah... alot better.. *blinks slowly* I very nearly broke down when she threw herself at me... Took all the control I have to keep it in.  
  
Buffy: *reaches up and traces his face* You're really a nice guy, aren't you? *smiles* She saw it even before I did.  
  
Spike: *small sigh* Yeah.. and your mum saw it about the same time... Hell, s'only recently that I'M seein' it.  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* You seem to bring it out a bit, luv. That, and a silly streak I didn't know I had.  
  
Buffy: *bounces a little* Can we go back into the living room now?  
  
Spike: *small nod* Yeah. Good idea. *heads for the couch* What do you want to do now?  
  
Buffy: *groans* Apperantly, according to TL, I want to get offline so she can go with her friend and get a birthday gift.  
  
Spike: Aw.  
  
Buffy: *pouts* I really don't, but I don't think I get a choice. TL's birthday is on monday.  
  
Spike: Oh. *sighs* Oh well. Tell her happy birthday for me.  
  
Buffy: I will.  
  
Buffy: Will you be online at all tonight?  
  
Spike: *nods* Oh yeah. I'll get back on around... I guess six your time.  
  
Buffy: ok.  
  
Spike: Tiger wants me to take a nap now.  
  
Buffy: Tiger's got a good idea.  
  
Spike: She treats me like a five year old. *sighs*  
  
Buffy: You need sleep.  
  
Spike: Yeah yeah... *grins*  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but she's right and you know it.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Yeah. Okay... Maybe I can convince her to do a tickle fic later to make up for it.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* I think I'm addicted.  
  
Buffy: ok. I'll see you later?  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* Wow. do I sound needy, or what?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Just like me. Yeah.  
  
Spike: I'll be on at six... And stay on all night, if I have to.  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *really big grin* I'll see you then, then.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Spike: bye, luv.  
  
Buffy: Ok, I'm really going now. *looks at him wistfully* This is me going.  
  
Spike: *leans over and kisses her nose* Bye, luv. *smiles*  
  
Buffy: Bye. 


	8. The Sixth Night

Ok, there's another Alter in this one. His name's Aaron. The original's name is Adam, and there's a second alter in the mix called Archer. Archer is the vamp-demon, Aaron is the soul, Adam's just the person they decided to move into. Just so you know.  
  
  
  
To email Adam/Archer/Aaron: gunrunshotgunx@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Also, later on? This is the one that gets R rated. But we DIDN'T go NC-- 17. I checked. No words that make for anything higher than a basic R movie...actually, PG-13, to be honest, but we're playing it safe.  
  
  
  
Spike: *grins* Hey, luv. Nibblet had dinner.  
  
Buffy: Did she actually eat, or did she just push the food around her plate?  
  
Spike: I put up the left overs, and we watched Rudolph, before she went back upstairs.  
  
  
  
Spike: I made her eat.  
  
Buffy: You watched Rudolph? Really?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Yeah... She was tellin' me how you girls and your mum used to watch it every year... I melted.  
  
Buffy: Ugh. I've always hated it. I hate chicken noodle soup, too, but mom always made it when I was sick.  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Spike: Well.. it was either that, or Charlie Brown, and... nevermind.  
  
Buffy: Whatr?  
  
Buffy: What, even.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Remember when I was livin' with Harris?  
  
Buffy: OH! He did his snoopy dance, didn't he?  
  
Spike: Well, one time, when Willow was over, she was depressed, and he... Yeah.  
  
Spike: Nearly made me choke.  
  
Buffy: She likes it. It cheers her up.  
  
Buffy: She didn't get a lot of Christmas at her place.  
  
Spike: Yeah, I heard the stories.. I just.. Now I can't watch the Charlie Brown thing anymore, without cracking up, and I didn't want to have to explain why to Bit.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Ok, I can see that. But she laughs now, too, because he did it for us one year.  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah, but see, she still thinks I hate him, so.. that explaination would be embarrassin'.  
  
Buffy: Ahhh.  
  
Buffy: OK.  
  
Buffy: Did you try the meatloaf?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah. And I opened a can of green beans on the side... Wanted Bit to have a rounded meal.  
  
Buffy: *sarcastic voice* I bet she just LOVED that.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Well... she, uh.. told me that it was a sweet thought, but she wasn't gonna eat it.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Did you make her?  
  
Buffy: Please tell me she ate a few?  
  
Spike: *nods* Actually, she wound up eatin' about half of 'em.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* She always forgets that she likes them. That's why they're the only veggie in the house. Once I get her to take a bite, the battle'  
  
Buffy: battle's won.  
  
Buffy: Did you see? The posting on ff.net got a few reviews.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Hmm. I only saw two.  
  
Spike: Is there more?  
  
Buffy: There's a new one.  
  
Spike: Are there more, even.  
  
Buffy: It made TL laugh.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I'm gonna go look then.. can't hurt.  
  
Buffy: 'kay  
  
Spike: *grins* OH! msu. She's one of Tiger's friends.  
  
Buffy: Huh. Ok, that makes sence, since it's the only review actually addressed to US. *grumbles*  
  
Spike: *laughs* I've talked to her before. It is nice to see she remembered me.  
  
Spike: *smiles* So, what would you like to do now?  
  
Buffy: *sighs and flops down on the couch* Well, first I'm taking off my shoes. They're KILLING me.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Want a foot rub, luv?  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* What do I have to do in exchange? I'm kinda lacking in energy tonight.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Grace me with your company?  
  
Buffy: *grins* Deal. And only a little less than I was actually hoping for.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* Oh? Care to tell me what you WERE hopin' for?  
  
Buffy: *grins* Nope. Too late.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head and sits sideways on the couch, legs stretched out and grins up at him, giggling* We'll just have to wait and see if it comes up later.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow, pulls one of her feet into his lap, begins rubbing her foot gently* Sure you don't feel like hintin'?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head, still grinning, then suddenly closes her eyes and sighs* Oh. Right there. Ow.  
  
Spike: *keeps rubbing gently, bringing the other hand into it too* Why not?  
  
Buffy: Not now. Aron just came in. *points at him*  
  
Spike: *glances* Yeah. He's been around for a bit. When did you invite him in?  
  
Buffy: I didn't. It was probably Dawn.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Yeah.  
  
Buffy: He's talking about either you or Angel. And he's glaring at me. *pouts*  
  
Spike: *small growl in his direction*  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna ad him into this conversation, because the two windows are driving me batty.  
  
Spike: Tell him I like him, but that he should leave you alone.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
  
  
. has been added to the conversation.  
  
  
  
Spike: Hey, Aaron.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* What about Angelus?  
  
Aaron: *spike leans against the door frame* if you dont want me round slayer ask spike i told him first  
  
Buffy: *drops her head against the couch arm* Again with the cryptic.  
  
Spike: *ducks head* It's just something about there bein' two of the fanged four back. He thinks that means Angelus and Darla.  
  
Buffy: Y'know, I STOPPED dating the cryptic vamp. I don't need another.  
  
Buffy: Two of the four fanged. Should I know what that means?  
  
Aaron: *smirks* just like my brother*nods* Angelus for sure  
  
Spike: *sighs* Fanged four. Me, Dru, Darla, Angelus.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I thought Aron STAKED Dru. *glares at him*  
  
Spike: He did.  
  
Spike: S'why he thinks it's Angelus and Darla.  
  
Buffy: And Darla's dust. So, since Angel's in LA, and you're here, how do we have two back?  
  
Spike: Darla's already come back once.  
  
Spike: Or.. twice.. depending on how you look at it.  
  
Aaron: *Growls* it says Angelus and his Sire...AKA Darla...that bint has more lives then a cat thats how  
  
Spike: *small chuckle*  
  
Buffy: *quietly* I know she did. *pulls her feet from him and tucks them under her,* *looks up* What says?  
  
Aaron: *shrugs* one of the watcher's books  
  
Spike: *sighs* Those things again.  
  
Buffy: have I mentioned how much I DON'T like those?  
  
Spike: Not to fond of 'em myself.  
  
Aaron: *grunts* no one likes them  
  
Buffy: *overly perky* The watchers seem pretty attached to them  
  
Aaron: *looks at her scared* ok what ever you say  
  
Spike: *snorts* As a rule, I don't like anythign who's initals spell C O W.  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes at Spike* WHy do you do that?  
  
Aaron: *chuckles* Cow....  
  
Spike: That's why. It's funny.  
  
Buffy: *looks at aron oddly* Nevermind.  
  
Aaron: *grins* its a vampire thing slayer  
  
Buffy: I'm assumin;  
  
Buffy: Ok, so what exactly is it that's supposed to happen?  
  
Buffy: Them sleeping together won't make him lose his soul. We already know this.  
  
Spike: *leans back, listening*  
  
Buffy: *quietly* We know it as a stone cold fact  
  
Aaron: *Looks at the floor* Liam gets another happy...brings Darla back and .....then they come after you  
  
Buffy: *eyes widen* How? I'm not...  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Spike: *growls*  
  
Buffy: Cordy.  
  
Aaron: *nods* yep the cheerleader  
  
Spike: AARON!  
  
Buffy: *eyes close* Oh.  
  
Spike: Hell. Be considerate here.  
  
Buffy: *gets up and goes to the kitchen*  
  
Aaron: *frowns* sorry...no other way to put it  
  
Spike: Aaron... *sighs* You couldn't be a LITTLE more gentle... I'll be back. *gets up and follows Buffy*  
  
Aaron: *Leans against the wall and bangs his head against it a few times"idiot  
  
Aaron: *waits in a chair by the door for spike and buffy to come back in*  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy: *slams around in the kitchen, looking for something*  
  
Spike: Want a stake?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* No. *leans on the counter for a minute, then slids to the floor and covers her face, trying not to cry loud enough for aron to hear*  
  
Spike: *moves over, crouching down next to her and pulling her into his arms* Shhh... *rubs her back gently*  
  
Buffy: *sniffles* He left me because he couldn't be with me. Then he...*sniffles again* He goes out and finds smoeone else? He wasn't supposed to be able to DO That! 'one girl in 245 years'! That's what he said...*colapses into tears again and draws her knees up, buring her head*  
  
Spike: *holds her close, nuzzling his face into her hair* I know.. I know how it hurts...  
  
Buffy: *sniffles again* It's not like we're still bonded. And I don't want him to be miserable. But he's not supposed to go and..and I can't FACE Angelus again, SPike! I can't kill him again...  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* I know, luv... This isn't written in stone.. Aaron's been wrong before.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles* You'd better go back out there. *wipes her eyes* He's probably getting restless, and I don't want Danw coming down to find some strange vamp in her house.  
  
Spike: I'm not leaving you like this.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles again and points at the door* Go. Please? I just need to be alone for a minute or two. *puts a hand to his cheek and leans forward, resting her forehead against his* I'll be right out, ok?  
  
Spike: *bumps noses gently* Okay.. alright. But I'm gonna get rid of him, is that okay?  
  
Buffy: *nods* Ok.  
  
Spike: *squeezes her one more time before getting up and leaving*  
  
Buffy: *watches him go and then curls back into a ball, still snifling, but not crying.*  
  
Spike: *sticks his head back in* He's gone, luv.  
  
Buffy: OK.  
  
Buffy: *stands up and comes back out, flopping onto the couch* What did you say to him? *wipes eyes again*  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Nothin'. I came back, and he'd left already.  
  
Spike: *sits on the couch near her* Want to get back to that foot rub, luv?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. *sniffles again stretches her feet out, but stares past him at the wall, absently*  
  
Spike: *starts rubbing her foot again* I'm sorry, luv... I know this is bad... I don't think it's gonna happen, if that helps. S'probably one of those fake things.  
  
Buffy: *nods absently*  
  
Spike: *gives a small sympathetic sound* God, luv... We shoudln't have let him in. We were gonna have a good night, before this.. Now we're both depressed.  
  
Buffy: He lied to me, didn't he? *eyes suddenly focus on Spike* Angel. He'd loved someone before, too, didn't he?  
  
Spike: *blinks* Uh.. not that I know of.  
  
Spike: Unless you count Darla. *shrugs* But I don't think he loved her. Sire bond, yeah, but didn't love her.  
  
Buffy: I mean when he was human.  
  
Buffy: Or even, when he got his soul? Because...otherwise...how did he fall out of love with me so fast? He lost his soul. We know he loved me. I just didn't know...*sniffles again and wipes her eyes* Is it that easy to get over me?  
  
Buffy: Aron's knocking on the door.  
  
Spike: There are two a's. It's Aaron.  
  
Spike: *sighs* Do you want me to tell him to go away?  
  
Buffy: *sighs* No. We have to let him in, and you know it.  
  
  
  
. has been added to the conversation.  
  
  
  
Spike: *sighs*  
  
Spike: Am I still allowed to answer your last question with him here, luv?  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Aaron: *frowns* i can go if you wnat  
  
Spike: If Buffy wants you to go, you go. I'm not the issue here.  
  
Buffy: *glares* Why, no, please, stay and trample on my emotions some more. *sighs* If you have something useful to say, do it.  
  
Aaron: *shrugs* guess i'm gone then*looks at spike* later mate  
  
Spike: And luv? If it was easy to get over you... would I still have one hundred and forty seven candles im my chest in the basement?  
  
Spike: Bye, Aaron. *sighs* Thanks, but no thanks.  
  
  
  
. has left the conversation.  
  
  
  
Buffy: *wehispers* I was really rude. *sighs* Next time you see him, tell him I'm sorry?  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah... I wasn't exactly nice, either. *keeps rubbing her foot* I'm really sorry, luv. I want to rewind this night and start over. We had a good beginnin'.  
  
Buffy: *sniffles* Just keep doing that, and I'll be ok. *shifts a little* So, the meatloaf was good? Or did you gag on it? You never told me.  
  
Spike: *small smile* I loved it. Dawn did too.  
  
Buffy: *grins and sniffles at the same time* You did? You liked it?  
  
Buffy: It was better than the other one I used to make?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Luv, no offence, but anything is better than a meatLOG.  
  
Buffy: *glares* You could have put that so many other ways.  
  
Spike: *sheepish look* Sorry.. I was attempting and failing at humor.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and looks at him, and then at the couch* You know what?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* No.. what?  
  
Buffy: *pulls her legs under her and switches place with her feet, settling in his lap* We were too far away. *nuzzles into his chest and sighs* Much better.  
  
Spike: *small smile, puts his arms around her* Yeah.  
  
Spike: Any chance at all of gettin' floaty feelin's tonight, luv? I'm gonna offer an 'anything you want' again.  
  
Buffy: *grins and looks up at him* Yeah? *pouts* I don't HAVE any scratches this time, though...  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* Well... Anything means anything, you know.  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her* And we do have all night...  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Suddenly in a much better mood.  
  
Spike: *purrs*  
  
Buffy: But I'm tired of making the first move. *glares up at him* So, if somethin' happens tonight, it'll be because you did it. *grins and giggles a little* Not that I'm challenging you, or anything.  
  
Spike: Oh, of course. Cause that was more of an invitation. *chuckles*  
  
Spike: So, first I'd like to know what you were thinkin' of earlier, before all this started.  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *lifts her head from his chest and frowns up at him* What?  
  
Spike: When I said earlier that all I wanted in payback for givin' you a footrub was for you to 'grace me with your company', you said 'a little less than I was thinking'. I want to know what you were thinking.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *giggles* And here I thought you'd have forgotten that.  
  
Spike: Vampires have really good memories. *grins* Tell me.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Fine. I was just figuring that if you gave me a footrub, you'd want one back. *smiles* Cute feet, remember? *snuggles bck in* But it's too late now. I'm not moving from this spot unless there's a really good incentive.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Hmm. Sounds good. *nuzzles her, one hand rubbing her side gently* But you'd probably start ticklin' me.  
  
Buffy: I would not! I know the difference between tickling and massaging.  
  
Spike: I know. I didn't mean that you'd do it accidentally. *small chuckle* You've been nearly sadistic concernin' that lately. Not that I really mind, but still. *shrugs, gently kisses her temple*  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't. *pouts* Not if you'd given your feet over willingly and was trusting me.  
  
Spike: Aw, luv... I do trust you. You know that.  
  
Buffy: Right. So I wouldn't  
  
Spike: *purrs louder, nuzzles her gently* I know. I was just playin' by suggestin' you would, luv.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I guess I still need to learn when I can joke with you and when I can't.  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* I was just sayin' that I was playin' with you when I suggested that you'd tickle me, and you got all defensive, so I apparently haven't learned when I can joke with you and when I can't.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *snuggles closer* Don't worry about it. Doesn't matter. But, see the hand on my back?  
  
Spike: *small nod, starts rubbing a little* Yeah.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* See? I didn't even have to ask. You know me better than you think. *sighs and nuzzles his chest.*  
  
Spike: *moves the hand to rub at the small of her back* I seem to remember you likin' this.  
  
Buffy: *hums and tilts her head back, eyes still closed* Yes, I really, really do.  
  
Spike: *smiles, leans forward and bumps noses with her lovingly* Good.  
  
Spike: *rubs up her spine gently, then back down to the small of her back again, making small circles*  
  
Buffy: *leans her head forward and touches her forehead to his* How's the floaty feeling?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Gettin' here, slowly.  
  
Spike: *takes the other hand and begins rubbing the back of her neck*  
  
Buffy: *hums again* OK. Well, at the moment *I'M* floating...  
  
Spike: *smiles* Good. I'll probably be joinin' you shortly.  
  
Buffy: 'kay. *snuggles in closer and smiles, shifting her legs a little  
  
Spike: *purrs softly, nuzzles her, keeps up his rubbing* I love you.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and nuzzles back* hmm. Love you too. *gasps as his hand touches a sore spot, but doesn't move*  
  
Spike: *blinks* Did I hurt you?  
  
Buffy: Don't worry about it. *nuzzles his chest and mumbles into his shirt* You stopped. Why'd you stop?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle, starts rubbing with both hands again* Thought I'd hurt you, luv... Didn't want to make it worse.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* Just sore. Happens. *sighs and slips down a little, resting her head over his heart* Can't remember the last time I wasn't, actually. SOmething always hurts. So don't worry about it. Hazard of the job.  
  
Spike: *quietly, still rubbing* I wish I had one for you...  
  
Spike: A heartbeat, I mean...  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *frowns* Why'd you say that?  
  
Spike: *small sigh* You're there, and you should be able to hear it... And there's nothing...  
  
Spike: Like.. the Tin Man.  
  
Buffy: *turns her head and looks at his chest for a minute. Then leans in and kisses the spot* Oh. I didn't...*looks up at him* You know, if it did beat, I'd never have met you. And the one time I had a guy who had one that was fully functional, he was...*sighs* Can we just say I'd rather the non-functional one, and leave it alone?  
  
Spike: *small smile* I still wish I had one... Cause then I'd know that it was only beatin' for you, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him for a minute, then stretches up and lightly brushes her lips against his*  
  
Spike: *small smile* *quietly* What was that for?  
  
Spike: Luv?  
  
Buffy: *just looks and him and smiles*  
  
Spike: *cocks head slightly, smiling softly* What was that for?  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head and snuggles back into his chest*  
  
Spike: *nuzzles against the top of her head* Okay. I can do quiet... I've had practice.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and nuzzles closer* 'Kay. *sighs and looks up again* You don't even know you do it, do you?  
  
Spike: *cocks head slightly* Do what?  
  
Buffy: Riley used to work so hard at it, and you do it without even thinking.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and stretches up, lightly kissing him again* You melt me. *slips back down and snuggles in, nuzzlinghis chest*  
  
Spike: *begins purring softly* Really... And all this time, I'd been thinkin' that it was you who melted me.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him again* See? You don't even notice. Closes her eyes and sighs* You never realize you're doing it.  
  
Spike: *smiles, rests his head atop hers* Well, I hope I'm doin' a good job, for somethin' that I'm unaware of.  
  
Buffy: *hums and nods, burrowing into his chest*  
  
Spike: *purrs louder, nuzzling, starts rubbing her lower back again*  
  
Buffy: You're purring  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Yeah.. Cuddling got me started.  
  
Buffy: Hmmm. It's nice. I've mentioned that, right? *hums again and sighs*  
  
Spike: *smiles, nuzzles her again* Yeah.. so's the humming.  
  
Buffy: *frowns* I'm huming?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Yeah.  
  
Spike: Or, you did, when I did this.. *rubs her back again*  
  
Buffy: *hums and snuggles, curling her legs up*  
  
Buffy: I did?  
  
Spike: Just did it again.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I'm gonna have to get a tape recorder.  
  
Buffy: *sigh* 'Kay. I believe you.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Luv?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: Would you like to go upstairs? I kinda want to lay down. *grins* M'offerin' a tummy rub.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Then yse. *looks up at him* I hafta get up for that, don't I?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* No. I'll carry you.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles in* Oh, Even better. Tummy rub and being held. Yay me.  
  
Spike: *smiles, stands up, scooping her into his arms and heading upstairs* Please keep your hands and arms next to the vampire at all times, and enjoy your trip.  
  
Buffy: *Giggles*  
  
Spike: There... *places her on the bed* Be right back, ok?  
  
Buffy: 'kay.  
  
Spike: *comes into the room and flops on the bed, making Buffy bounce a little* Hi!  
  
Buffy: *rolls to face him and smiles* Hey.  
  
Spike: *grins* So... now what?  
  
Buffy: *frowns at him* I was promised a tummy rub.  
  
Spike: *grins* Ohhh yeaaahh. I forgot.  
  
Spike: *chuckles*  
  
Spike: I'm kiddin'.  
  
Spike: C'mere. *gently pulls her to him, moves to slide his hand up her shirt, rubbing her stomach gently* Like this?  
  
Buffy: *hums and arches into his hands a little* Yes. Just. Like. That.  
  
Spike: *smiles*  
  
Buffy: *eyes close and she leans back against him* Really, really nice.  
  
Spike: *starts purring quietly, keeps rubbing, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just above her bellybutton*  
  
Buffy: *breathes out soflty and leans back into him, idly running a finger up and down his arm* Warm. That's the word I was looking for.  
  
Spike: *smiles* A word to describe... what, exactly?  
  
Buffy: This. *waves at his hand* That's what this makes me feel like. Warm. Deep warmth.  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder* That's a nice feelin'.  
  
Buffy: Hmmm.  
  
Spike: *starts nuzzling against the back of her neck gently* My nose is cold...  
  
Buffy: *smiles* YOU'R cold. You're a vampire.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles back into him a little* Though, not as much tonight.  
  
Buffy: And I happen to like the cold.  
  
Buffy: *hums a little* Cools me off.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I thought you liked it when I was all... 'toasty warm', as you put it.  
  
Buffy: I like MAKING you toasty warm. I like that you don't get me all overheated.  
  
Spike: You realize I could take that as an insult, right? *playfully*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Not what I meant and you know it.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Riley used to get me all hot. It was uncomfortable. Like I was in a furnace.  
  
Buffy: I think Angel spoiled me. First time: With a vamp. Too late to go back to human guys. Too hot. And sweaty. And...panty.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles closer* And they bumble around, without a single clue what they're doing.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Might be hard to believe, luv... but I haven't always been the.. 'panther' that I am now.  
  
Buffy: Probably not. BUt that's the point.  
  
Buffy: Want you now.  
  
Buffy: *sighs again* LIke I said. Spoiled.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* The feelin's mutual, luv.  
  
Buffy: If I went after a human guy at this point, which I'm NOT gonna, he'd probably have to be Giles' age. *shrugs* Not Giles, but his age. *smiles again* At least, I think Olivia was pretty happy.  
  
Spike: *groans* Oh, don't remind me... I was in that HOUSE part of the time, you know. With my hearing.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* But I'm right, aren't I?  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I'm ruined for normal guys my age I can grow old with. Besides...*snuggles a little closer* It's not like I'm gonna grow that old to begin with. So, I'll stick with what I like. *runs her hand along his arm again.* Nice and cool. Strong. Sweet. Caring. And I don't have to bail him out in a fight. *sarcastic voice.* Gee, what could I POSSIBLY see in you?  
  
Buffy: *whispers* Plus, I love you. Which was my downfall. Really. Vampire Slayer, two vamps.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I don't even want to know how the council will remember me.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Though, I'm sure they'll be shocked. Which is good. I like 'ta shock.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle, slightly pained sounding*  
  
Buffy: *frowns* What's wrong? *eyes open* THe purring stopped.  
  
Spike: Sorry. I.. I started wonderin' what I'm gonna do when.. when you.. all of you, are gone, and I'm still.. here.  
  
Buffy: *turns over and frowns at him* Oh. *eyes close* *leans her forehead against his chest* Oh. I guess Angel spoiled me in more ways than one.  
  
Spike: *glances at her* How so?  
  
Buffy: Angel always said that when I was gone, he'd be...*takes a deep breath* He'd be on my grave the next morning. It...that hurt to think about, so I didn't. WHen you...I assumed, so I didn't think about it, again. Because, again...hurts, you know? So...  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry. It...I've always kinda tried to not think about that, because of that. It hurt to know that when I died, I'd be taking someone with me.  
  
Spike: *quietly* I almost did that the first time.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and blinks a few tears away* I know.  
  
Buffy: But you promised to take care of dawn.  
  
Buffy: She told me.  
  
Spike: *nods* Yeah... I wouldn't let anyone near you for hours... I even bit Rupert's hand... Didn't even remember it later.  
  
Spike: *quietly* I do remember carryin' you.. your body back to the house.  
  
Buffy: Can we...can we change the subject?  
  
Spike: *blinks rapidly* Yeah... I'm so sorry, luv... *sighs* No chance for the floaty feelin' now. I killed it.  
  
Buffy: *grins a bit* No chance? You have NO faith. *giggles and rolls him on his back, straddling him* So, I was thinking. We've done cuddling, and massages. But we skipped a step.  
  
Spike: *cocks head* What are you doin'?  
  
Buffy: I mean, looking at this from an objective view, we're going out of order.  
  
Buffy: It's supposed to be dating, which I think we can agree is not really either of our styles. Then cuddling. Then making out. THEN massages. We skipped a step. *leans down so her breath brushes his lips* I think we should fix that.  
  
Spike: *purrs softly* Mmm. Good idea... *reaches up, putting his hand to the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers*  
  
Buffy: Hmm...*opens her mouth a little, shifting on him so her knees cradle his hips*  
  
Spike: *one hand slides up and down her back, allows his tongue to play across her lips, a small growling sound escaping him*  
  
Buffy: *Whimpers at the growl and opens her mouth a little more, letting her tongue brush his. One hand combs through his hair*  
  
Spike: *purrs loudly, pushing up toward her, softly growling again, his cool tongue dueling with her warm one slowly, eyes closed*  
  
Buffy: *hums and tightens her legs around him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Brings the other hand up and slids it down his arm and up again, sliping under his shoulder and holding tight*  
  
Spike: *breaks back for a moment to let her breathe, then moves in, bolder, feircer than before, growling softly under the purr, moving against her*  
  
Buffy: *whimpers again and pushes against him, letting her legs straighten along his and her upper body to slid down a little*  
  
Spike: *uses the arm around her back to pull her flush against him, arches slightly to increase the contact, mouth still capturing hers in passion*  
  
Buffy: *moans and pulls back to breathe, resting her forehead on his, eyes closed*  
  
Spike: *touches noses, breathing slightly, vampire version of panting* *very quietly* Think.. we're back in the right order now?  
  
Buffy: *nods, still panting* Yes. Definitly *openes eyes* Hows the floaty feeling?  
  
Spike: *opens eyes halfway, smiles* Oh, it's here... It brought a friend, too, but it's here.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and shifts on him* I can feel the friend. He's very nice *lowers her mouth again, whispering against his lips* Seems to like me.  
  
Spike: *low chuckle* Yeah... I noticed.  
  
Buffy: *openes her mouth and attacks his, sliding her tongue between his lips*  
  
Spike: *growls softly, responds instantly, moving against her as he does, one hand sliding up and down her back*  
  
Buffy: *breaks away for a second* Told you I could get it back. *pants for a second then presses her lips against his again, sliding herself down and up a little and moving both her hands into his hair*  
  
Spike: *small groan* Oohh. Luv.. I wouldn't move like that, if I were you... *nuzzles into her hands, purring loudly*  
  
Buffy: *bits his bottom lip and hums* Why not?  
  
Spike: *makes a humming sound of his own, without even knowing it* Cause... Well.. We're gonna have to... change the sheets again, you know.  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *nibbles at his lips and then slips her tongue into his mouth* *hums, but doesn't stop to talk*  
  
Spike: *growls softly again, and not one of anger, uses his hands to slide his body up a little, into a position with more leverage, meeting her mouth eagerly*  
  
Buffy: *lifts off him for a second and breaks away, panting and staring down at him* Unless you want to stop. *eyes focus on his mouth, and then back on his eyes*  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly, unnessisary breath hitching slightly* I.. I don't know... I want... and.. *looks slightly confused under the wanting*  
  
Buffy: *leans down and rests her forehead against his, rubbing their noses together* Hence, me stopping. If you don't want to, we don't. *closes her eyes and lays back down on him, brining her hands back up to his hair, but not moving her head.* Don't. Rush. I don't want you pulling an Angelus or a Parker on me in the morning.  
  
Spike: *certainty* I.. I wouldn't, Buffy... I've never left after. You know that. *closes his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek at the action, pushes his head into her hands, purrs softly*  
  
Spike: I'm.. I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: *takes a deep breath* No?  
  
Buffy: *opens her eyes and watches the tear, bringing her thumb to catch it*  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly* I want to. I really want to... And I have no doubt that you're already aware of that... I just. I don't know.. *looks confused again* I.. this'll sound really stupid.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and shakes her head a little, but doesn't move her forehead from his* Not even an issue.  
  
Spike: *sighs* I almost feel as if... Like, when we do.. It'll be the first time. I mean, really, the first time. I almost feel as if I'm a virgin again... And I'm scared, and unsure... and feel stupid to be sayin' this outloud.  
  
Buffy: *nuzzles his nose* Not stupid. But you're not a virgin, and however you feel right now, whether we do this tonight or not, I think we both know that you won't feel like one for long. *smiles* Which is just as well. Did you know that Riley WAS a virgin? I mean, really.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow* Really. That explains a bit.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* You have NO Idea. *frowns down at him* You don't...litteraly feel like a virgin again, do you?  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* I'm talkin' emotionally, luv.. Beleive me. I know what to do.  
  
Buffy: *smiles* Just checking.  
  
Spike: I got a soul, I didn't lose my memory.  
  
Buffy: *bites lip* Good. I happen to be a big fan of your expertise *lowers her mouth so when she talks, he can feel it against his lips* So, no...*shifts against him a bit* tonight. DOes that mean we have to stop kissing?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Couple of minutes break?  
  
Buffy: *nods and pulls back* 'kay. *looks down at them and then back up, smiling* Need me to move?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Would prefer not. In fact, your not moving would probably be the best thing.  
  
Spike: *soft laugh* I think I know how you were feelin' a couple of nights ago.  
  
Buffy: Ah. OK. *sighs and rests their heads together again* Can I just stay like this?  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* Yeah.. *brings one hand up to rub her back lazily* You know, it's probably best that we don't tonight... Nibblet is in the next room. *playful grin* And I know how noisy you get.  
  
Buffy: *frowns down at him* I can be quiet!  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow*  
  
Buffy: I can!  
  
Spike: *soft snort, another grin* Not around me, you can't.  
  
Buffy: I am NOT that loud! *bites lip* Am I?  
  
Spike: *smiles* I've never complained... But you gotta remember, luv... I have better than normal hearin'.  
  
Buffy: *oflty* How loud?  
  
Spike: *smiles* Depends.  
  
Buffy: *glares* Straight answer: How loud?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Once, I'm pretty sure that only dogs, dolphins, and me could hear you.  
  
Buffy: *whimpers and bounces a little* That's not an answer! How loud do I get?  
  
Spike: *moans* Buffy... ow.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Sorry. Sorry...*frowns* Wait...ow? Why ow?  
  
Spike: *small pained chuckle* Cause, I don't bend there.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *bites lip and raises up, repositioning so she's above him* *slids down* *grins* better?  
  
Spike: *slightly moaning chuckle* Yeah.. I think.  
  
Buffy: *shifts again and giggles* Now, answer the question. How...*twists her hips* Loud?  
  
Spike: *moans again* Bufffffy... How am I supposed to answer that? You don't come with a volume setting.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Just go with the average. *twists her hips again*  
  
Spike: *deep moan, squeezes eyes closed for a moment* Scaaale of one to ten?  
  
Spike: That's cheating, by the way.  
  
Buffy: Scale. Yeah. That works. *giggles* And I've told you before, since there aren't any rules...*shifts again* I can't be cheating  
  
Spike: *pathetic sounding moan, squirms a little* Average'd be around a... seven..  
  
Buffy: *stops moving, eyes get wide* *voice squeaks* Seven? Really?  
  
Buffy: Wow.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* That's the average.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and bumps his nose* And Riley always said I was quiet as a mouse. Dawn never had a clue he was even here until the morning.  
  
Spike: *small grin* Well.. that's quite a complement you've just given me, luv.  
  
Buffy: *grins down at him* Yeah? Well, so's this. *twists her hips again, squirming a bit*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* That IS because of me, right?  
  
Spike: *loud moaning purr* Oohhhh. Do you see anyone else inthe room? Of course it's you.  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Could be thikin' about somethin' else.  
  
Spike: And.. I'm seriously considerin' MAKING rules... so I'll know when you're cheating.  
  
Spike: Oh please. That does not work. The only thing I could think about that might cause this is you.  
  
Buffy: A girl likes to know. *wriggles a little  
  
Buffy: What fun are rules?  
  
Buffy: Besides, I always break 'em. How many Slayers have you met that sleep with the undead?  
  
Buffy: Throw swords at COuncil members? *giggles* Rules like that aren't really my area.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Well. You've been cheatin' like THIS for over a year now.  
  
Buffy: No rules *squirms* Not cheating.  
  
Spike: *feral grin* Remember when you were invisible?  
  
Buffy: That wasn't cheating, per se.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow*  
  
Buffy: It wasn't! And you can't tell me it wasn't fun.  
  
Spike: And I quote: "I told you to stop trying to SEE me..."  
  
Buffy: *giggles* So?  
  
Spike: Well.. You're right. I can't.. ANd I STILL think what you tried to pull when Harris came in was just... *shakes head slightly* Wrong.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Ok. If it was so wrong, then I should move, huh? I mean, we don't want me to break any more 'rules'. So, I'll just get up, and you can go back downstairs, and we can spend the rest of the evening in our seperate corners. *twists her hips agian, pushing a little* Would that be better?  
  
Spike: *groans, eyes squeezing shut for a moment, arching against her* Nooo... That would not be better...  
  
Buffy: *leans down, whispers against his lips* You sure? *wriggles a bit again*  
  
Spike: *moans* Yeeaah... *gives her a little grin* You're not helping me calm down, luv...  
  
Spike: You're not a cheater. You're a bloody tease.  
  
Spike: *above was said playfully*  
  
Buffy: *bites lip and whispers again* I can fix that, I think...*starts a gentle rocking motion, sliding in small circles*  
  
Spike: *moans deeply* Oohhhh. Buffy.. Do you... really.. ahh.. *purrs deep and loud*  
  
Buffy: Do I really what? *keeps rocking, leaning her head against his again and nuzzling his nose*  
  
Spike: *moan mixes with the purr* N.. nevermind... *bucks up against her a little*  
  
Buffy: No, you were gonna say something. I'm SURE it was important. What was it? *pushes against him a little harder and deepens the rocking*  
  
Spike: *groans deeply, eyes close for a moment, then reopen, fixed on hers* Gonna... say... do you.. really want to... do this..? But... you.. kinda... already.. answered.. meee..oohhhhh. *arches against her repeatedly*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I did, didn't I? *bites her lip and keeps rocking, breathing against his lips* I'm not hurting you, am I? *grins*  
  
Spike: *slightly louder moan, and a slight headshake in lue of talking, arches against her in rythem with her rocking, purring getting progressively louder, building toward a cresendo*  
  
Buffy: *giggles again* oooh. Purring. ANd speechless. Go me. *keeps rocking and pushes down harder, arching above him for leverage, propping herself up on her arms.* *flips her hair and lets it hang down over her shoulder, closiing her eyes in concentration and dropping her head* *smiles* Wow. Forgot how...wow. *eyes open and she grins* And it fit, right?  
  
Spike: *growls underneath the purring, only thing he can do in agreement, eyes close, begins moving faster, purr still getting louder*  
  
Buffy: Shh! *stops moving for a minute and glances at the wall* Dawn!  
  
Spike: *does his best to be quiet, almost trembling with the effort*  
  
Buffy: *looks back down at him* Ok now?  
  
Spike: *shudders for a moment, biting his lip, purring starting to quiet again.* *slight nod*  
  
Buffy: *nods and starts rocking again, this time bracing her hands on his chest* Just keep it down. Don't want to wake her ...*giggles* Would be interesting to explain, though. How the big-bad vampire was reduced to purring as a form of communitcation  
  
Spike: *moans softly, purr begins to warble between high and low pitches in rythem with their movements, growling undercurrent*  
  
Buffy: Shh...*doesn't stop rcocking, starts moving a little faster*  
  
Spike: *small nod to show he's trying, arches against her again, eyes suddenly flying open, is trying to communicate 'put your hand over my mouth NOW'*  
  
Buffy: *drops down and locks her lips over his and shoves her tongue into his mouth as she rocks faster, making deliberately circlular movments*  
  
Spike: *bucks one last time, lets loose a roar into her mouth, thankfully muffled, before collapsing back onto the bed, body losing all coordination at once, purring slowly quieting down to normal levels, eyes still closed, shuddering a little*  
  
Buffy: *manages not to break the kiss for a minute before propping herself up on her elbows and grinning down at him* Better?  
  
Spike: *slightly opens his eyes, mouth opens and closes for a second, before he just decides to nod*  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Wow. Never seen you do THAT before...*leans back down and nibbles on his bottom lip*  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, smiling softly, blinks slowly several times, gently leans up and kisses her as she pulls back, before dropping his head to the pillow* *very quietly* I have legs, right?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. *looks down and grins* Though, they're not really moving at the moment...*looks back at him and Slids down a little, resting her chin on his chest* So, my dad called this afternoon. Told me we weren't going to the Ice Show this year, because the show is too mature, and he doesn't want his little girl exposed to it.  
  
Spike: *soft snort*  
  
Buffy: Do you think he's right? Am I too innocent for it? *innocently smiles*  
  
Spike: *still quietly, as if he can't talk any louder* Not at all... Want to know.. why I asked if I.. had legs?  
  
Buffy: Hmmm?  
  
Spike: You'll take it.. as a complement.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and wriggles a little to get comfortalble*  
  
Spike: I'm almost.. numb from the.. waist down.  
  
Spike: Plesantly so.. but still...  
  
Spike: *small smile* That's only happened once.. before.  
  
Spike: Took... longer that.. time..  
  
Buffy: *whispers, leaning down* When was that?  
  
Spike: *small grin* The night that.. we wound up under.. the rug.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* If I'm a panther, luv... You're a tiger.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* I though I hadda have stripes for that?  
  
Buffy: And as I recall, I couldn't feel my legs, either.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* I don't have fur... So I wouldn't.. think so..  
  
Spike: God.. I can't even.. complete sentences... without breathing hard... yet.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and lays down on him fully, resting her head on his chest* 'Kay. I'll wait.  
  
Spike: *purrs a little louder, one hand, slightly shaking, finds it's way to her back and begins lazily rubbing up and down her spine* *still quiet* I love you, Buffy...  
  
Buffy: Hnmm...love you too...*sighs and closes her eyes* Oh. Rubbing: Good. *hums a little and nuzzles his chest* And we even went in the right order this time.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, brings the other hand up to join that one, more toward her side* Are you.. okay?  
  
Buffy: Uh huh. Just feels good.  
  
Spike: *smiles softly* Yeah... good.... *soft laugh*  
  
Spike: I just realized something rather funny... I just had the insane thought that... I'm really glad that I never have to pee... cause I wouldn't know if I did.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him with an odd look* You feelin' ok? Did you pull something? Did I hurt you?  
  
Spike: *chuckles* No... I'm just takin'.. my time comin' back down, s'all.  
  
Buffy: Hmm. 'Kay  
  
  
  
(pause)  
  
  
  
Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.  
  
  
  
Spike: *nuzzles her a little* I think I'm okay, now, luv.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Well, you're talking in full sentances, so that's a start  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Yeah. And, I can feel my belly button... And that's about it. But that's more than before.  
  
Buffy: *snuggles closer and sighs* Let me know when you're fully functional again...just for my peace of mind.  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Not a problem. You'll know when one of my legs moves.  
  
Spike: *quietly* You're beautiful... I know I've said it before... but I just felt like sayin' it again.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and smiles softly* I won't argue with you this time. Thank you.  
  
Spike: You're welcome... *smiles* Can I ask you something? Just for my own information.  
  
Buffy: *nods*  
  
Spike: What about me finally made you love me? And when did it happen, if you know.  
  
Buffy: *Proppes herself up and studies him for a minute* I have no idea to the second one. It just...was. And I don't know exactly what. It...I died. And you were still here. You promised to take care of her to the end of the world...and you did. And the soul...just, I guess...the kind of person who'd do all that. But no one thing, I don't think. Why?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Just wonderin', really... You said you hated me for so long, I just wondered what turned it around.  
  
Buffy: *laughs soflty* I SAID it. Doesn't make it true.  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly* It doesn't?  
  
Buffy: *looks at him oddly* Do you see me with a halo? Perfect? Never lies, cheats, steals and helps little old ladies across the streat?  
  
Spike: *small smile* Sometimes.  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes* You're a nut. I'm not now, nor have I ever been perfect. I lie. I cheat. I've been known to steal...that rocket launcher, for starters. I deface public property..I burned down a school building.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and lays back down on his chest* If you want someone perfect, you'll have to look somewhere else. I'm just me. Take it or leave it.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* But you're wrong, Buffy. You are perfect. Perfect for me. Cause, when you get right down to it, we have too much in common not to be.  
  
Buffy: *grins* Sap  
  
Spike: And, for the record? That moment, when we're together, and it's like.. the moon and tides, and waves crashing around us, literally and figuratively... And you look in my eyes... In that moment, you are perfect.  
  
Buffy: *lifts herself up and leans over him* You really are a sappy poet aren't you? *blinks and loses hold on a tear* You're gonna...do you like making me melt like this? I can't spend five minute with you without going all wobbly because you say something like that.  
  
Spike: *smiles softly in response, reaches up and gently wipes the tear with the back of one finger*  
  
Buffy: You're a meanie. I was all giddy, and then you make me cry like some lovestruck highschooler. *sniffles and lays back down on his chest* Hadda go all sappy, huh? *nuzzles against his chest and sighs*  
  
Spike: *smiles again, nuzzles her a little, hands resuming rubbing her back* Well, what can I do to get the giggles back? Cause I happen to think they are extremely cute.  
  
Buffy: Hmm. You've mentioned it, I think.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and looks down* Your legs are moving.  
  
Spike: *chuckles* Yeah. I was testing... I think I've got feelin' in everythin' 'cept my toes.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and wriggles a little, finnaly rolling off him and lying on her side facing him*  
  
Spike: *rolls over slightly, slipping his arms around her and pulling her against his stomach, slipping one of his hands up her shirt to rub her back right on the skin* So... you have a topic now? *small smile*  
  
Buffy: Hmm? *snuggles in closer, hooking a leg over his*  
  
Spike: *keeps rubbing gently, moving more to the small of her back* Just wonderin' what we should talk about.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *sighs* You can talk now? Can you move your toes, too?  
  
Spike: *wiggles them a little* Yeah... *blinks* Are you... annoyed at me about something?  
  
Buffy: No. *frowns* Why would you think that?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Well.. you weren't bein' snuggly, or humming, and you kinda.. sighed when I mentioned talking, which made me think that you didn't want to... *shrugs again*  
  
Buffy: Oh. *smiles a little* I'm not annoyed with you. I'm just tryin' to calm down.  
  
Spike: *blinks slowly* Oh... When I asked earlier if you were okay, that was what I was talkin' about. So, you're not okay, then.  
  
Buffy: Oh. *peeks up at him* You have to be more specific. But I'll be okay in a few minutes, I think. *shrugs* Though, I thought that five minutes ago, too.  
  
Spike: *frowns slightly* I'm not bein' fair. I should help you....  
  
Buffy: *glares* There's an offer to sweep a girl off her feet.  
  
Spike: *small wince* Sorry, luv... I'm still kinda.. out of it, I guess.  
  
Spike: Which should be a complement to you, by the way.  
  
Spike: This has never lasted this long before.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and lays her head on the pillow next to him* 'kay.  
  
Spike: *raises an eyebrow in thought* Luv? How would you feel about that tummy rub now? Might help a little.  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head, not opening her eyes* I don't think that would be a good idea, no.  
  
Spike: Oh. *lays quietly, thinking*  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him, whispering* Sleeping?  
  
Spike: *quietly* No.. Just kinda.. *small smile* Composin' a little. I don't need a pen and paper to do it.  
  
Buffy: Yeah? *grins and shifts, lifting her leg off his to sublty cross her legs* Whatcha writin' about?  
  
Spike: *smiles again* What else? You.  
  
Spike: You got me thinkin' with the 'jungle cat' thing, and I'm kinda.. *shrugs* Runnin' with it.  
  
Buffy: *giggles and rolls towards him a little, crossing her legs at the thighs* Running, where exactly? You're all stars and such. Whatcha gonna do with panther and tiger?  
  
Spike: *chuckles softly* You'd be suprised how much two creatures, so unlike each other at first glance, have in common.  
  
Buffy: *grins* You'll have to let me hear it when it's finished.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Of course I will. But.. Sometimes it takes awhile. Sunlight & Shadow took about a month.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and settles back down onto the pillow, smiling* I can wait.  
  
Spike: *smiles* Well then, that's my incentive to work faster.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and smiles, then runs a hand down his shirt, picking at the buttons* Nice shirt. *grins*  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Oh, just take the bloody thing.  
  
Buffy: *innocent smile* What makes you think I was gonna take it?  
  
Spike: My wardrobe seems to diminish every time I'm with you, that's what. *playfully*  
  
Buffy: But...*slids a hand down his arm* They're so comfy! And it's not like they go far. You can get them back when I do the laundry...some of 'em.  
  
Spike: *soft snort, gives a soft purr* Like I said. Take it. Here. *sits up slowly, undoing the buttons*  
  
Spike: *slips the shirt from his shoulders and hands it to her, laying back down again* There. S'all yours, luv.  
  
Buffy: *Grins at him and lays on her back, pulling her shirt over her head and then bringing his up to her face for a minute and breathing it in before sitting up to slip it on*  
  
Spike: *cocks his head at her, sprawling comfortably on his back, letting one foot hang off the side of the bed* *smiles at her* Like what you're sniffin', luv?  
  
Buffy: *shrugs* Smells like you. Like night and your cologne. I like it.  
  
Spike: *small grin* So.. I smell like 'night'? Are you SURE you're not the poet here?  
  
Buffy: *rolls her eyes* You know what I mean...that smell out there? When the sun's been set for a few hours, and everything gets cold?  
  
Buffy: That. You KNOW what I mean.  
  
Spike: *smiles* I know. And you don't think that's the least bit poetic?  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head* If you can think of another name for it, I'll use that. *lays back down and props her feet on the bed, crossing one thigh over the other and pressing them together* *stares at the ceiling* I think I might need to paint in here...  
  
Spike: *looks up* Hmm. Are those... Claw marks up there? When the hell was somethin' hangin' from the ceiling?  
  
Buffy: *eyes close* Mom was still sick...and someone summoned something called...well, we found out later, it was called the Queller. Ben called it to clean up Glory's mess. It was supposed to go after the nutters she left behind. And, you know, mom was still kinda..out of it...it followed her home from the hospital and went after her. I got it, though.  
  
Spike: *eyes widen* That's what that thing was... I remember. I gave you the knife you used to kill it.  
  
Buffy: *nods* Yeah. That's what it was.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I was in the basement.  
  
Buffy: *quietly* I know.  
  
Spike: *stares up at the ceiling* I really was tryin', you know. Fighting my instincts with everythin' I had... The funny thing.. Well, I don't know if it's really funny, but still. The strange thing is, I remember the exact moment that I thought to myself 'I won'. That I'd beaten the demon.  
  
Buffy: *whispers* When?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle, with no real humor in it* Was when the Hell Bitch had me... She asked about the key, and I'd already been there for... damn near six hours, and I told her, I said 'enough. No more. I'll tell you who the soddin' key is...' *trails off, remembering*  
  
Buffy: *frowns* But you didn't. What'd you say?  
  
Spike: *sighs* And I thought about it. She gave me a moment to drink some water, before smashin' the glass into my face... I swear, I actually considered it, or, rather, the demon did. But, I said no. So, when she asked again... *very small smile* I told her it was Bob Barker.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Did she even know who he was?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Her scabby friends did... I couldn't even think of the guys' name. Was too out of it. So I said, "It's the guy. On the telly. That show. The price show? Where they guess what stuff costs?" And one of her little guys said 'The Price Is Right?', and the other said 'Bob Barker'.  
  
Spike: That was the moment I knew I'd won against the demon. It was ready to give up... But *I* wasn't.  
  
Buffy: *rolls to face him and smiles, then leans forward and presses his lips in a soft kiss*  
  
Spike: *purrs softly, then chuckles* Did I ever tell you what I told the bitch right after that? When she said that it couldn't possibly be Bob Barker?  
  
Buffy: Hmm?  
  
Spike: First, I kind of laughed at her... I know I musta sounded half insane, but I did. The look on her face... *soft chuckle*  
  
Spike: Then, I flat out told her that she'd never get the bloody key, cause you were gonna kick her skanky, lopsided ass, back to wherever would take a cheap, whorish, fashion-victim, ex-god like her.  
  
Buffy: Really? *giggles, then starts laughing full out, rolling onto her side*  
  
Buffy: You...*gasp* called her *gasp* Skanky? Fashion victim? *starts off laughing again, holding her side*  
  
Spike: Yeah.. *starts chuckling, then begins laughing with her, eyes squeezed shut, laughing hard*  
  
Buffy: OH! *buries her head in his arm* LOPSIDED ASS? *s  
  
Buffy: *starts shaking, struggling to breath through the laughs*  
  
Spike: *laughing* Yea....well.. *is trying to control himself* Did you... ever look?? *loses whatever control he had, putting one arm around her and laughing into the pillow, trying not to be too loud*  
  
Buffy: Why would I LOOK? *Bits his arm, trying to stop long enough to breath, but loses it and starts laughing into his arm*  
  
Spike: *snickering helplessly* I... didn't have a choice... Chained to the... ceiling.. and she turned... around and... *stuffs his face into the pillow, shaking almost as hard as she is*  
  
Buffy: *shhudders and starts taking gasping breaths, hitting the pillow * God. With a lopsided...*falls into another gail of laughs, rolls to bury her head in his chest to muffle it*  
  
Spike: *puts his arms around her reflexively, his own body shaking with his laughter, close to biting his lip to stop it*  
  
Buffy: *thumps her leg on the bed a few times, grabbing his arm and shaking, pressing her forehead into his chest to calm down, still shreiking...*  
  
Buffy: *gasps* Stop! *gasps* Have to breathe..  
  
Spike: *bites his lip, snickering and sputtering, rubs her back a little, trying to calm her*  
  
Buffy: *giggles and shakes, trying to breathe through it* God...you actually said....lopsi- *loses it again and rolls into him, pushing him onto his back*  
  
Spike: *snickers turn into helpless giggles in this new position, keeps trying to calm her as best he can* Yeah... I.. Just said the... first thing I could think of... *giggled a little harder* Helped that it was... true!  
  
Buffy: Ok. stopping..*goes into another fit of giggles and shakes head* or...not...  
  
Spike: *her new fit doesn't help him at all, starts laughing harder again, tears coming from his eyes*  
  
Buffy: *thumps her leg again and starts gasping through the giggles and bouncing a little to calm down*  
  
Buffy: *suddnely stops laughing and breathes hard, freexing*  
  
Buffy: Freezing  
  
Buffy: *thumps him on the chest* You have...to stop...moving.  
  
Buffy: *breathes hard and buries her head in his chest, fisting her hands*  
  
Spike: *catches her meaning quickly, bites his lip hard and nods, holding his body still by force of will, fighting down the laughter*  
  
Buffy: *presses her thighs together and pushes herself down into the matress, muttering* Not now,not now, not now...  
  
Spike: *knows better than to touch her, and just holds still, being quiet*  
  
Buffy: *keeps mumbling, trying to bury herself in the matress* Not NOW...just makes it worse, not now, not now...  
  
Buffy: DAMN IT! *bits his stomach and shudders, siffening and shaking*  
  
Spike: *lets out a suprised soun and jumps a little at the bite, then stills, waiting for her to calm down*  
  
Buffy: *stops shuddering and goes limp, letting go of him, and kisses where she bit, still shaking* *whispers* Sorry...  
  
Buffy: *nuzzles the spot for a minute, trying to stop shaking*  
  
Spike: *small nod, shivers a little, eyes wide* Oh.. S'ok... *puts one hand tentively on her back*  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him and gets a worried expression at his face* God, did I hurt you? *still shaking, pulls herself up a bit to look at the spot she bit* I'm sorry...  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle* Uh, no, luv.. quite the opposite... Don't you worry 'bout it.  
  
Buffy: Oh...*looks down at the spot and her eyes widen* OH...  
  
Buffy: *bites her lip and looks up at him* Still sorry. I didn't mean to. *falls back onto the bed and sighs* And I was right. Just made it worse. *makes a face at the ceiling and then covers her face with her hands*  
  
Spike: *soft chuckle, reaches over, gently pulling one hand away from her face, scooting closer and kissing her cheek* What made what worse? *small smile*  
  
Buffy: Coming like that. All suddenly like that. I just makes it worse...it's like somone took me to the edge and then walked away. *buries her head in his chest and breathes hard*  
  
Spike: *starts rubbing her back* Sounds like I'm the one who needs to be sorry.  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head* Hardley our fault. I was the one rolling around like that when I knew how close I was.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* I was the one bein' funny for no reason... About something that hadn't actually struck me as funny till just now.  
  
Buffy: *looks up at him* You're taking the blame because you were funny? That's a new one.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* I seem to have the worlds worst timing lately... *sighs*  
  
Buffy: *groans* STOP IT. Just stop. This is not big enough a deal to feel guilt over.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Can't really turn it off. And this isn't what I'm feelin' guilty for.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* I'm afraid to ask.  
  
Spike: S'earlier, that's all... If I wasn't so.. bloody timid lately, we could've both been spent by now. *cocks head* Well, not spent, but on the way, anyway.  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Unless it's been six hours, niether one of us would be anywhere near spent, and you know it. We've proven it more than once.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Yeah, but I'm still not full strength, so... Dunno where the line is right now.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* You're not actually feeling GUILTY about that, are you?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Kinda...  
  
Buffy: *sighs again and shakes head* Have I mentioned that you're wierd?  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Several times. In fact, tonight you've called me weird twice, and nuts once.  
  
Buffy: You are. All of it. And slightly kookoo to boot. So there. *snuggles closer, trying to control her breathing, and nuzzles his chest*  
  
Spike: *chuckles quietly, puts one arm around her, stroking her hair a little* I think I have a guilt complex. I was watchin' the news the other day, and I heard about an oil spill, and there were all these poor animals that were gettin' sick and dyin' cause of it... And all I could think was that, maybe if I hadn't put gas in the car yesterday, maybe that shipment wouldn't have had to come yet.  
  
Spike: Therefore, I successfully convinced myself that an oil spill off the coast of africa was my fault.  
  
Buffy: *rolls eyes* You do realize how ridiculous that is, right?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Exactly. I KNOW in my head, but... I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. Which is probably the reason for earlier, too.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and whimpers for a minute, then shifts and snuggles back into him* Or, it could REALLY be that you're not ready, for all the reasons you gave me. Which I'm gonna go with. When you get out of the masochistic mood, you let me know. *closes her eyes and lays her head down on his stomach, still breathing harder than normal*  
  
Spike: *small sigh, lowers the hand that had been stroking her hair to stroke her back a little, trying to calm her* Yeah. I know you're right. I just... Sometimes I wonder why you're ready, and I'm not. I mean, we were both there... I don't see why you can get past it, and I can't.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* I wasn't haunted by an evil ghost for the last five months. *sighs and turns her head, looking up at him* Just a guess, anyway.  
  
Spike: *sighs again* Maybe that's it... I hope that's it. I'd hate to think I have some sort of... phobia or something... *blinks* Because, that would be... really horrible. I mean, I know I have a couple of phobias. Had 'em my whole life but... This is not the time to be developing a new one.  
  
Buffy: I don't think so. I think I'm right. *grins up at him* Are you contradicting me? You know, I'm always right.  
  
Spike: *raised eyebrow*  
  
Spike: Always, luv?  
  
Buffy: *nods and grins* Yup. Always. Except on those occasions when I'm not. But this isn't one.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Okay. I was about to point out the difference between always winning, and always bein' right, but you saved me the trouble.  
  
Buffy: See? I was right again.  
  
Spike: *small groan* Okay okay. I get it. All hail the all knowing, all seeing, always right Slayer.  
  
Buffy: *nods again, still grinning* Damn straight.  
  
Spike: *raises his head only to let it drop back onto the pillows with a 'foomp'* Grr.  
  
Buffy: *giggles for a second before cutting herself off and burynig her head in his stomach again, groaning and gritting her teeth* Not....again.  
  
Spike: *blinks* You're kidding.  
  
Buffy: *fists her hands and starts taking deep, calimg breaths* Spike, the talking is NOT helping.  
  
Spike: *is quiet, and very very still*  
  
Buffy: *keeps breathing, slowing between each time before finaly relaxing and sighing into his skin, though still not moving* Ok. You can talk now.  
  
Spike: *very quietly* What did I do this time?  
  
Buffy: *shakes head* You made the bed bounce when you dropped your head. *takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly*  
  
Spike: *blinks* You are on the sensitive side tonight, aren't you?  
  
Buffy: *nods* I told you. When I...like that, it's like I've been dropped, right on the edge. So, yeah. *takes another deep breath and blows it out noisily* Why do you think I was fighting it so hard?  
  
Spike: *sighs* I personally would think you'd feel better if you just let it happen, but I guess that's just me.  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head* Won't help. Just makes it worse, each time. Trust me. Been here before. *snorts* Hell, I was here for months, when I was with Riley, for a while...though, then it was someone LITTERALLY did that to me. *sighs* Never seemed to get that just becuase HE only needed fifteen minute...  
  
Buffy: After the first few weeks, I was here a LOT.  
  
Spike: *small snorting giggle, quickly stifled*  
  
Buffy: *gritts teeth and glares up at him* NOT helping.  
  
Spike: *clears throat* Sorry.. m'sorry. You just... confirmed something that I'd thought for awhile, s'all.  
  
Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* And that would be?  
  
Spike: *small shrug* Well, knowin' where he wound up goin', I figured he had to be a... ten minute or less kinda guy.  
  
Buffy: What...ok, not following the train of though.  
  
Buffy: thought  
  
Spike: *shrugs* Wound up goin' to those vamp brothels... That doesn't take long. So I figured...  
  
Buffy: *raises the eyebrow again* What do you mean, it doesn't take long? Having been with two vampires, i know for a fact that it usually takes a LOT longer. Stamina, and all.  
  
Spike: *small chuckle* Not if they're bitin' at the same time. Pushes it alot faster, luv.  
  
Spike: Specially if one of the two is human.  
  
Buffy: Ok, but you bit when...  
  
Buffy: You were biting. And Angel did, too.  
  
Spike: *shrugs* You're a Slayer.  
  
Spike: Got more blood than most.  
  
Spike: *cocks his head* Didn't you know that? You could have about four pints taken from you, and still fight.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I knew that, actually. But..hours? Compared to minute? *frowns and shakes her head, closing her eyes and laying her head back down on his stomach* NEvermind. I'm obviously not gonna get it. *shifts again, moving her hips a little and bites her lip, tensing for a second before relaxing against him again.*  
  
Spike: *small sigh* If it helps... m'feelin' the same way.  
  
Buffy: *frowns again and looks up at him* I KNOW I took care of that problem once.  
  
Spike: *small shrug* You bit me.  
  
Buffy: *sighs and buries her face in his stomache again* Sorry, sorry, sorry...  
  
Spike: *small headshake* Don't apologize if you won't let me apologize too.  
  
Buffy: *glares* Slightly different. I BIT you.  
  
Spike: You didn't mean to.  
  
Spike: You just... did.  
  
Spike: I've done that before. The first time I bit you.. I'd been fighting it for hours, and then.. it hit, and I just... *small shrug*  
  
Buffy: *small voice* Oh. *sighs* Well, *sarcastically* AMAZINGLY, no, that doesn't make me feel better. *sighs again and drops her forehead to his stomach, shaking her head*  
  
Spike: *stares at the ceiling, delibrately breathing slowly, in and out, for the soothing motion of it*  
  
Buffy: *swallows and starts breathing harshly* I know you're trying to help...or, maybe you're not, but you need to stop. You're moving the bed again.  
  
Spike: *stops breathing* M'tryin' to think, actually. Havin' a bit of a conversation in here.  
  
Buffy: *nods* ANd I have nothing against it. Just do it without moving the bed, ok?  
  
Spike: *small nod* No moving. Got it. *is still, except for moving his eyes to focus on different parts of the ceiling*  
  
Spike: *quietly* It is both of us.... Not just you who's on the edge.... And, I'm really startin' to think about...  
  
Buffy: *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly* *whuispers* What?  
  
Spike: *slow blink* I think.. I think I can be ready... I know I can be... M'not scared that I'll hurt you... and I'm not scared that I'm gonna... do anything you don't want me to... I really think...  
  
Buffy: *shakes head franticaly* No. You can't be ready because you THINK you can be...oh...*presses her face into his stomach* shouldn't have done that with my head...  
  
Buffy: *stops breathing and tenses, willing it back*  
  
Spike: *soft growl* It didn't come out right....  
  
Buffy: Don't GROWL! *lets her breath out and starts shuddering again* DAMN!  
  
Spike: *squeezes his eyes shut, echoing her curse a little quieter*  
  
Buffy: *whimpers this time and keeps shaking after it's over, taking deep, shuddering breaths* DAMN it. *swallows convulsivley*  
  
Spike: *mutters* M'sorry... bloody hell.  
  
Buffy: *whimpers again, taking another hitching breath* *mumbles* Oh...forgot how much this hurts...  
  
Spike: *glances at her* You're really in pain, luv?  
  
Buffy: *closes her eyes and notices she's crying a little* Just...a...minute...  
  
Buffy: *takes another hitching breath* Don't... make me talk...  
  
Spike: *winces, is quiet*  
  
Buffy: *sniffles a little and takes another calming breath, keeping her body tense*  
  
Spike: *moves slowly away from her to sit on the side of the bed, puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands*  
  
Buffy: *rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, taking a few more deep breathes and holding still, legs bent and together* *starts muttering* not again, not again, not again... *balls her fists and squuezes her eyes shut and then holds completly still, trying not to breathe*  
  
Spike: *stands up, paces next to the bed, walking a little strangely*  
  
Spike: *is muttering almost inauditably*  
  
Buffy: *gasps when he stands up and rolls onto her side, curling into a ball and shaking again, sobbing a bit this time*  
  
Spike: *raises a fist as if to punch the doorframe, thinking better of it at the last second and just stands there* *quietly* I am about to do one of two things. One of them is to leave, and not come back up here again.  
  
Buffy: *isn't shaking anymore, but stays curled up, sniffling and rocking a little* *whispers* The other?  
  
Spike: *still quietly* The other needs you to get rid of those jeans before I tear them into rags.  
  
Buffy: *doesn't say anything. Lays her head on the bed and keeps breathing, trying not to sound too pathetic by whimpering each time she breathes out*  
  
Spike: *small nod, moves toward the door, thinking she's made her choice* I'll be on the couch.  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and supresses a sob*  
  
Spike: All I'm doin' is makin' it worse by stayin' here, luv... I can't comfort you.. I can't touch you.. I can't even walk straight...  
  
Spike: *just stands in the doorway* *very quietly* I don't want to go, though.  
  
Buffy: *opens her eyes and stares at the wall, curling tighter. Winces and her eyes snap shut again, her body shaking a bit* *grits teeth and breaths harshly* IF you leave, get out of the house and don't come back. I don't need another Riley. I thought you weren't.  
  
Spike: *moves back into the room* I'm scared that if we do this now, I'm gonna hurt you in the state you're in...  
  
Spike: *supresses a growl* But.. God knows I want to... The scents in this room... the.. *winces when he takes a step* Fact that these jeans are about one size too small at the moment.... *eyes flash gold, steps closer to the bed again* But I have to know that I won't hurt you.  
  
Buffy: *laughs wryly* Can't hurt me. Already hurt. Trust me on this one.  
  
Spike: *small growl* Is that an agreement? I need to know now.  
  
Buffy: *deep hitching breath* Yes.  
  
Spike: *eyes are glowing in the darkened room, moves toward her, sound of a button basically tearing fabric and a zipper coming down quickly, even though the only thing visable are his golden eyes, stands at the foot of the bed for a moment just looking at her hungrily*  
  
Buffy: *closes eyes and grits teeth again* Spike, don't tease me. This isn't getting easier, and I'm not willing to move again on my own. It'll just hurt.  
  
Spike: *small nod, manuvers himself onto the bed, then works at removing her jeans, growling in frustration* *muttered* ..sorry.. *another ripping fabric sound and the jeans are gone, her underwear following in close persuit* *hovers over her for a moment, rolling her onto her back, before letting loose a growl and moving forward quickly*  
  
Buffy: *wraps her legs around his waist and screams, feeling it slam into her in violent waves. Arches up and litterly writhes, tightening her legs and throwing her head back, bending her neck painfully*  
  
Spike: *golden eyes cross for a moment before he pulls back, then moves forward again, letting out a roar to mingle with her scream, fangs flashing, and penetratining the junction of her shoulder and neck before he can even think about it, swallows only a tiny bit of her blood, before licking the wound closed, still moving*  
  
Buffy: *twists her hips and sobs, shuddering under him, hands clenching and unclenching. raises her legs along his back and gasps, arching up again, grabbinig the pillow above her head and tearing it in half, mouth opening in an attempt to breathe, eyes shut tight.  
  
Buffy: *  
  
Spike: *growls softly, movements slowing, staring down at her eyes shining, worried that he's hurt her worse, but can't quite stop moving yet*  
  
Buffy: *goes limp on the bed, eyes closed, and marvels that she hasn't passed out. Pants, and lets go of the pillow, but doesn't have the strength the bring them down. Doesn't let go of his waist.*  
  
Buffy: *eyes suddenly shoot open when they hear Dawn knock on the door*  
  
Spike: *freezes* *quietly* Shit...  
  
Buffy: *struggles to catch her breath* Nightmare! Go back to bed! *pants, but tries to do it quietly, turning her head and burying it in his shoulder*  
  
Spike: *doesn't move until he hears the other bedroom door close, and Dawn's mutterings about a 'half insane sister' have ceased, then very nearly collapses on top of her with a quiet sound, which was supposed to be the words 'that was too close'*  
  
Buffy: *whimpers and takes another deep breath, trying to avoid hyperventilating and slowly slids her legs down his back.*  
  
Spike: *purrs quietly, nuzzles against the spot where his fangs had been embedded a few moments earlier* *very quietly* I should move... m'gonna squash you...  
  
Buffy: *shakes her head weakly* Don't. Move. A. Muscle.  
  
Buffy: Stay there.  
  
Buffy: *pants* Please. If you move, I'm pretty sure it'll hurt. Especially if you leave. *tightens legs around his waist again, locking her ankles at the small of his back, drawing in a quick breath at the movement*  
  
Spike: *small groaning sound, weak nod* Okay... don't really think I.. can move right now.. anyway. *nestles his head against her shoulder, the purring going up in volume a little more*  
  
Buffy: Shh! *winces, turning to stare at the wall* She's already awake...  
  
Spike: *turns it down* S'might think it's... the water pipes again... *manages to keep his purring at an acceptable level*  
  
Spike: *slowly moves his hands under himself, pushing up just slightly, even though his arms are shaking a little* *quietly* I don't want to... make it hard for you to breathe.. by layin' on your lungs...  
  
Buffy: *laughs a little* So very much NOT why I'm having trouble breathing. Really. I can handle it. *drops her head back and winces* And I was right. It hurts. So get back down here.  
  
Spike: *lowers himself down just as slowly, resting his head just above her breasts, breathing quietly and slowly to relax a little*  
  
Buffy: *realizes she's still spasming around him and looks up at him* Unless this is hurting you? Slayer muscles and all...  
  
Spike: *small head shake before he rests it on her again* Not at all... *very soft chuckle* I.. missed this feelin'.  
  
Spike: *quietly* Why do you think... I keep havin' to quiet my purrin'?  
  
Buffy: Oh. *closes eyes and trys to even out her breathing, to moderate success. Manages to finaly bring her arms down and drapes them on him, resting one hand on his head and absently letting her fingers strok his hair, though the hand itself doesn't move*  
  
Spike: *moves his head just a little, silently saying that he is enjoying the touch* *quietly* I wonder what I was worried about earlier... Some how... I can't remember.  
  
Buffy: *shakes head a little, still panting a bit* Don't know. But I was listening. Don't ask me our address or phone number right now, either.  
  
Buffy: We're lucky I know that I'm Buffy, you're Spike and she's Dawn.  
  
Spike: *very soft chuckle, nuzzles right where his head is a little* Oh, good... I was wonderin' who that was in the other room....  
  
Buffy: *giggles* Very funny.  
  
Spike: *small smile* Who's tryin' to be funny? I'm lucky I can name us, and remember that we're inside.  
  
Buffy: *Looks up at the ceiling.* Huh. You're right. We are.  
  
Spike: *chuckles a little more* Now who's bein' funny?  
  
Buffy: *small smile* You realize I'm gonna fall asleep now, right?  
  
Spike: *small nod* I just hope you're okay with me not movin' for quite some time.... Cause I don't think I physically have the strength at the moment... Could barely move my arms a minute ago.  
  
Buffy: *nods, but barely* S'fine. *yawns and shifts under him slightly* 'Night.  
  
Spike: *small yawn* G'night, Buffy.... *smiles softly, eyes closing* I love you.  
  
Buffy: *smiles and shifts again* Love you too. 


	9. Author's Note New

*ahem* Ok, well...the next conversation is...*sighs*. Can't post it here. There's a ban on. So...  
  
We've moved to the Spuffy Realm. No ban. Ha! The addy's here. There are LOTS more nights now.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
http://www.spuffylover.com/storyline1.8/story.php?no=244  
  
~ TigerWolf/Spike and TL/Buffy 


End file.
